


You Ain't No Friend Of Mine

by CliffordAffliction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: American Football, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, High School, High School AU, I'm Sorry, Lots of it, M/M, More tags to be added, OMC - Freeform, OMC death, chaptered fic, high school muke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliffordAffliction/pseuds/CliffordAffliction
Summary: Luke hates Michael and Michael hates Luke ever since they started playing on rival teams but it turns out that they don't hate each other as much as everyone thinks





	1. Luke

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this high school and enemies to lovers fic for a while now cause they're my two favorite things. I hope you guys like it! Title from Yellow King by I See Stars

Luke sat on the metal bench in the locker room and was bouncing his knee up and down in a fast motion as he chewed on his fingernail and looked at the door that he was supposed to be going out of in 10 minutes. He could almost see how hyped the crowd was outside because this was always the biggest game of the season and it always made Luke shake in his shoes right before it happened.

He wished it didn't make him so nervous but it was something he just couldn't shake and he hated himself for it. His nerves during this particular game always caused mistakes and he wasn't going to let that happen tonight; for his team and himself he wasn't going to let himself fuck up.

He had to do good and they had to win this. They hadn't won against this team in 2 years and Luke felt like it was his fault because that just so happened to be when he began attending this school and it was was when he started playing for this team.

Before he came along they were winning against Bloomingfield Heights with no problem but Luke felt like he had jinxed them or his poor playing during these games always showed greatly and that was the reason they always lost; either way it was Luke's fault and he was through with losing to them.

"Luke you ready?" and Luke looked up to see Trevor looking down at him with worry all over his face. Trevor was his best friend so he knew better than anyone why playing this team always got to Luke.

Luke just nodded back in response then went back to looking at the floor. He felt Trevor sitting close to him and he tried to block out everyone else voices.

"You cant let them get to you before you even head out to the field, Luke. Don't let them have that satisfaction of getting in your head again"

"They're not gonna win this one; I'm gonna make sure of it" Luke spoke with more confidence than he really felt but he had to for the both of them.

"Now theres the Luke I know!" Trevor said standing up and Luke was then slapping hands with him and Trevor brought him up to stand in front of him "We're gonna fucking slaughter them, man" he said with a smirk and Luke smiled right back.

"Hell yeah we are"

*

Luke's confident level went from 10 to 0 as soon as he stepped out of the locker room with his team and he could see the familiar red and blue uniforms in the distance.

He moved his eyes to the bleachers and it was as if all the people jumping up and down were in slow motion as they screamed and shouted at Luke's team. He didnt want to let his team down anymore than he wanted to let himself down but this other team just always got to him.

He remembers all the previous years he played them he would just freeze right on the field as soon as that pair of sinister green eyes met his. Luke might have been nervously shaking in his cleats but he was not going to let that happen again; he wouldn't let the boy and the rest of his teammates get to him like that.

He looked to his right just as Trevor was patting him roughly on the shoulder pad and then his friend was giving him a smile before they were running off into the field.

The roaring of the crowd increased, just like it always did, as soon as they stepped onto the green grass of the field and Luke felt like his heart was actually going to beat out of his chest.

He never got this anxious and scared while he played other teams, and although Luke knew why he hated playing this team so much it still didn't make it any easier and he still wished he could stop himself from always getting like this.

He looked up at some of his teammates and some of them looked worriedly at Luke while others had looks on their faces like they were just preparing themselves for all the fuck ups that Luke would do during this game. They all knew that whenever they played Bloomingfield that their star player and captain always messed up and Luke wanted to prove them all wrong tonight and show them that he wouldn't let this team get to him for the third time but he just didn't know how he was going to do that.

He was already chewing nervously on his lip and thinking about just faking an injury and the opposing team hadn't even come out on the field yet; he couldn't even imagine how he would feel when they did.

As if like clockwork Luke jumped a bit when he heard the people on the Away bleachers cheering just as loudly as the Home side had and Luke reached up to put his hands in the top of his jersey just to stop them from shaking so bad.

"You're gonna be alright. I promise" Aaron said suddenly appearing next to Luke and it seemed like his friend was just saying that more so to comfort himself than Luke but Luke appreciated it either way; he knew all his teammates had every right to be nervous about Luke's performance tonight.

"Yeah...yeah I will" Luke said nodding quickly and Aaron nodded too before walking away but Luke knew the boy didn't believe him and he felt a sickening feeing in his stomach.

As they finally started to line up for their first play it was only then that Luke finally dared to look over at the Bloomingfield boys but he only let his eyes scan a few of their faces in fear of seeing those green eyes that he knew he couldn't handle seeing this early in the game; his nerves were going crazy as it is.

Luke lined up across from some guy with crazy redish eyes but Luke forced himself to look away and instead looked down his own line to see Trevor giving him stern nod and Luke didn't have time to nod back because the play was starting.

Luke took off across the left side of the field as he watched his teammate with the ball and he watched them only get a few feet before they were getting tackled by number 5 and Luke gritted his teeth. Of course it had to be Calum to get the first tackle of the game and he could tell right now that it was going to be a long night.

*

Luke knew they were doing it on purpose, avoiding to give Luke the ball, and he understood why but another part of him just really wanted to prove them wrong so as they were huddling all together right as the 2nd quarter was starting Luke knew he had to say something.

"Guys you gotta give me the ball. I can take it, I promise" he yelled over all of the noise and while most of his teammates were shaking their heads he looked over at Trevor and the boy was giving Luke a stern look then he was nodding his head.

"Yeah...Porter give Luke the ball on the next play" Trevor said and Luke swore he could kiss the guy right now. Porter looked hesitant for a few seconds but then he was patting Luke on the back.

"Alright, I trust ya Hemmings"

Their team started to break up and Luke was following them but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Trevor right in front of him.

"You've got this, Luke. Don't let him get in your head, got it?" he said only loud enough for them to hear and Luke was nodding quickly before Trevor was playfully pushing the side of his helmet and then jogging past him.

Luke was taking deep breaths as he had one hand touching the damp grass as he looked just over top of the other teams heads instead of right at them. He could do this; he had to do this for himself and for his team. Everyone was counting on him.

  
Luke felt his heartbeat pounding all over his body as he watched porter at the end of line and he gave him a nod right before the play began.

Luke was then taking off on a dead sprint, right through the other players and down the field and then he was turning around just as Porter was throwing the ball perfectly. Luke watched the ball spiral through the air before he was widening his eyes at how it was coming so perfectly at him. It was no surprise when Luke caught it but the next thing was getting closer to the touchdown line without getting tackled.

Luke ran and ran until his lungs were burning and he felt himself smiling as he could see the touchdown line so close to him; he was so close and he couldn't believe he was even pulling this off with all his nerves out the window.

Luke let out a chuckle when the noise of the crowd kicked into his ears but it was gone in an instant and so was Luke's confidence. Suddenly the sky was disappearing in front of his eyes and he was met with the green grass instead.

Luke let out a groan when his ribs were pushed into the hard ground and his limbs were shaking from all of the adrenaline. He had his eyes closed as he went to flip around on his back so that he could stand easier but the second he flipped around he could still tell someone was lying on top of him and his eyes shot open.

His heart started beating faster for a totally different reason as those green eyes looked down at him and his eyes flicked down to his sweat drenched jersey, just wanting to look anywhere but his eyes but for some reason his eyes flicked upwards again.

"2nd down by number 17 Luke Hemmings. Brought down by number 25 Michael Clifford" the voice echoed through the stadium and Luke felt like he couldn't breathe, not knowing if it was because of who was sitting on top of him with a sideways smirk or if it was because the person was crushing his chest.

Suddenly the boy was harshly grabbing onto Luke's jersey and bringing him closer so that their helmets were touching and Luke swallowed hard.

"Nice try, Hemmings but you cant hide from me. You're just gonna hand this game right to us huh?" the boy said lowly as he tightened his grip on Luke's jersey and Luke was wondering where the hell everyone was. Why weren't they making Michael get off of him?

Luke stared right into Michaels eyes for what felt like hours until finally someone was pulling him off of Luke, that someone being Trevor of course.

"Get the fuck out of here, Clifford" Trevor said pushing harshly at his chest and then Trevor was reaching out a hand and pulling Luke up "You did good, alright? See, look how close you were" and Luke turned around to see that he was indeed only about three feet away from making a touchdown and he smiled.

When the game was resuming Luke watched with a curious eye as Trevor went to whisper something in Aaron's ear and then he was nodding of towards Calum and Michael who were laughing about something, probably about how hard Michael brought Luke to the ground cause Luke could still feel the sharp pain in his ribs.

Luke was handed the ball once again and he quickly turned to see Trevor and Aaron giving Calum and Michael the evil eye right before the play started. As soon as it did he was swerving around the left side of the field and and the ball was being tossed his way. The touchdown line was so close and in any other game he would have no fear of not making a touchdown but of course the nervousness was there tonight.

Luke pushed passed a few people with ease , the ball held snuggly against his chest, but he was still so afraid that Michael would come out of nowhere and tackle him again. It must have been the fear that pushed him to run even faster and within seconds he was running through the touchdown line and he felt such relief and happiness spread through him.

"TOUCHDOWN BY NUMBER 17 LUKE HEMMINGS" was the last thing he heard the intercom say before his other teammates were coming up to him and patting him on the back. Luke felt like he was on top of the world, so happy with himself for actually scoring a touchdown against Bloomingfield.

Luke suddenly looked to his right as he felt eyes on him and he froze when Michael was standing across the field staring him down as he rested his palms on top of his helmet and Luke just smirked at him before catching up with his teammates.

"I knew you could fucking do it, man" Trevor said pointing at him as he walked by and Luke just smiled even wider.

*

After that Luke was on fire. He wasn't sure if it was from that extra boost of confidence or if it was because he saw how upset it made Michael but Luke felt like he was playing any other game as he scored three more touchdowns before the game was over.

As Luke left the football field that night he felt like he could do anything, so proud of himself and his team for finally winning against Bloomingfield for the first time in two years.

It was only natural when a last minute party was planned at Ashton Irwin's house. Ashton wasn't on the team but he was one of Luke's best friends, not to mention that his parents were loaded and also out of town for the weekend so agreeing to have it at Ashton's house was an easy choice.

Luke rode in Trevor's car in the passenger seat while Aaron was was in the back already drinking and Trevor kept yelling "hell yeah" and getting excited every few minutes like he was experiencing the win all over again.

"You fucking killed it, man!" Trevor said for like the millionth time but Luke didn't mind then he was ruffling Luke's hair with one hand still on the wheel.

"Totally killed it" Aaron added from the back then he was sitting forward and resting his arms on the middle console "And did you see Hood and Clifford's faces? Fucking. Priceless" and that earned a laugh out of all of them but Luke for some reason felt himself having to force his. He should be so happy that he beat Bloomingfield but why couldn't he stop thinking about how sad and discouraged Michael looked at the end of the game? He knew it was normal to be upset after a lost game but Luke should not feel guilty about bringing that upon Michael; he honestly didn't know what was going on in his head but he wanted it to stop.

Those weird thoughts he was having about Michael were the reason why he fast walked straight to Ashton's kitchen as soon as they arrived to his house.

He nodded a casual greeting to a few people who shouted his name but his main priority was the bottle of Jack Daniels that he knew was sitting in the cupboard above the sink. Luke made fast movements as he stood on his tippy toes slightly to grab the bottle then he was downing it in seconds.

He didn't stop drinking until the burning in his throat got to be too much and then he was taking it away from his lips and slamming it down on the counter. He thought about drinking more, because he just really wanted to feel the affects of it right away but then he was taking a step and he felt himself having to hold onto the counter. He knew he had drank enough for now. If he started thinking about Michael again then he knew he'd have to drink more though.

"Going straight to the hard stuff huh?" said a cheeky voice to his left and Luke instantly smiled before going over to hug his curly haired friend and it earned a laugh out of the other boy.

"Did you see it? The game I mean" Luke already began to slur but he was happy when Ashton nodded.

"Hell yeah I seen it. You did great out there, Luke. You should be really proud of yourself" and Luke smiled dazedly at Ashton's soft words. Trevor and Aaron were great friends and all but Luke was really happy to have a friend as sweet as Ashton. If he ever needed a shoulder to cry on he would go to Ashton way before he would go to Trevor or Aaron.

"He should be" Trevor's voice came and Luke smiled when he see the boy with naturally bleach blond hair coming towards him with a red cup in his hand "He's our golden boy!" Trevor shouted as he put his arm around Luke's shoulders and suddenly people were cheering and Luke didn't even notice the large amount of people who had started appearing in the kitchen.

"I wanna toast to Luke" Trevor said raising his cup as others did the same "Without you we would of had to lose to those fuckers for the third time in row and I just don't know if I would have been able to handle that" loud laughs echoed through the kitchen and Luke smiled wide at all the attention "To Hemmings!" Trevor yelled and the crowd yelled the same thing before all drinking out of their drinks "Now someone get me another drink" and Trevor shook Luke playfully before sending a wink his way and disappearing into the crowd where literally five different girls were handing him drinks.

"He's gonna get so pissed tonight" Ashton said laughing and leaning against the counter behind him.

"He's not the only one" Luke said with a smirk.

"What do you want?"

"Something strong" was all that Luke knew that he needed and then Ashton was smiling back at him.

"Follow me then"

*

  
Luke knew he should have asked someone to escort him up the stairs and he wished he would have now as he was barely even able to take two steps in a row without feeling like he was going to fall over from being so dizzy.

He looked up and the top of the stairs looked miles away, like in those dreams he would have as a kid where he would be in a long hallway and with every step he took he just never got any closer. It was a nightmare and all Luke wanted to do was get to the bathroom and take a piss. He felt like he would end up pissing his pants if he had to wait much longer and that was something he wouldn't ever be able to live down.

Finally Luke got to the top of the stairs with the bass from the music beating hard in his chest and his feet heavy as he dragged them across the carpet.

Since there were no more stairs he walked down the hallway way faster and soon he was at the bathroom door.

Thankfully it wasn't occupied and Luke pushed it open and then slammed it shut.

After finally getting to pee he realized how uncomfortable he really was before he came in here then he was only taking a few steps before he felt so tired that he just slumped against the counter.

Luke was pretty sure that he fell asleep for a few seconds but then there were a few loud knocks at the door and Luke was groaning before walking over to open it.

Standing outside of it was Trevor with some white snapback that he wasn't wearing before and it sat loosely backwards on his dead straight short hair.

"Hey!" Luke said in an excited voice and it earned a low chuckle out of Trevor that usually wouldn't cause Luke to shiver but it was now. He was drunk and his friend was attractive as hell, so sue him.

Trevor didn't respond to him and instead pushed Luke back into the bathroom with a wide smile on his face.

Luke swallowed hard at the way Trevor was looking at him and then Trevor was resting his hands on the counter, right next to Luke’s hips as he got closer to him.

"You were so good out there tonight" he had said that to Luke so many times tonight, not like Luke was complaining, but for some reason it sounded different coming from his mouth right now as they stood alone in the bathroom "So fucking good. You were phenomenal, Luke you really were"

Trevor wasn't even nearly as drunk as Luke was but Luke could still smell the alcohol coming off of his breath as they stood so close to each other and Trevor's voice was making him get those chills all over his body again.

"Yeah? Did I make you proud?" Luke teased a bit but he honestly wanted to hear the words leave Trevor's lips and Trevor knew it too. Luke had looked up to Trevor ever since they met and he never knew why; thats just always been the way it was.

"Yeah" Trevor whispered back and then he was leaning closer to Luke and moving one of his hands to his hips and Luke shook at the feeling of finally being touched by Trevor's big and strong hands "Was so proud of you tonight" Trevor was then looking down at his own hand as it rubbed at Luke's hip bone a few times before it moved to his lower stomach and Luke whimpered at how close Trevor's hand was to where he wanted it to be.

"Please" Luke said weakly and then Trevor was nodding and moving his hand under Luke's jeans just as he was moving his face forward to immediately start sucking a bruise into Luke's neck. Luke shivered at the pressure of Trevor's lips and hand and then Trevor was moaning like he was enjoying this just as much as Luke was.

"Gonna make you feel good Luke" Trevor spoke lowly while he was now licking up Luke's neck then stopping right below his ear to start leaving an open mouth kiss there "Cause good boys deserve to get rewarded" and Luke felt himself moaning loudly at Trevor calling him a Good Boy and also because the boy was starting to undo his jeans.

It wasn't like this was the first, or 2nd time, Luke and Trevor had messed around but it had been months and maybe it was because he was always drunk when this happened but he felt like no one could make him feel good like his best friend could.

He watched with hooded eyes as Trevor sank down to his knees, bringing Luke's pants and boxers down with him, and then Luke threw his had back and let out three quick moans as he felt Trevor deep throating him in one go.

"Fuck, Trev" Luke whimpered out as he brought his hand to card it through Trevor's hair and Luke was so gone.

He ended up having the longest orgasm ever with his cock still deep in Trevor's throat and Trevor's hands rubbing soothingly up and down his shaking thighs.

*

Luke was sitting on the back of Trevor's car now as Aaron told the most dumbest joke ever but they of course all laughed because of all the alcohol in their systems.

Well all of them except for Ashton who was completely sober as he sat in the grass next to Aaron who kept throwing grass at him every few seconds.

Luke looked up to they sky and back down at his three best friends and realized how happy he felt right now. He had just played a hell of a game and he could feel how proud his friends really were.

"I fucking love you guys" Luke felt himself saying out loud and it earned another laugh out of all of them but then Trevor, who was leaning against the car next to him was playfully bumping into him and then wrapping an arm around him.

"Love you too, Bub" he said and Luke was practically glowing.

"I need food" Aaron loudly said, ruining the little stare off that Luke and Trevor were having.

"Me too" Trevor agreed "We should get going guys. Then we can pick up a pizza on the way back into town"

"Works for me" Aaron said clapping and then standing up but Ashton didn't look as convinced. Luke watched as Ashton was standing up too and looking like he was scared to say something.

"I think you guys should spend the night here; I mean you've all been drinking" Ashton said cautiously like he was afraid that he was over stepping some sort of line.

"Yeah thats why I will be the one driving" Trevor said with a chuckle then he was taking his keys out of his pocket and walking over to the drivers side door.

"Trev you've had your fair share of drinks tonight too" Ashton said more confident this time and Luke watched as Aaron went over to the back door and plopped down in it, shutting the door like he knew Trevor wasn't going to listen to Ashton. Trevor had always been stubborn but Luke felt himself still sitting on the hood of the car.

"Im fine, honestly. I mean yeah if we get stopped by the cops I'm fucked but we'll take back roads; don't worry about it, Ash" and after Trevor was done speaking Luke looked to see Ashton letting out a sigh and seeming to let it go.

"Alright just be careful"

"I will" Trevor said and Luke felt himself shooting Ash a soft smile before he was getting in the passenger seat to see Aaron already passed out in the back.

  
Luke moved slightly in his seat but he must have moved in the wrong way because it caused a sharp pain to shoot through his ribs and he let out a grunt as he bent over in his seat.

"Hey, hey you alright?" Trevor said quickly as he put his hand on Luke's arm.

"Yeah I just..." Luke gritted his teeth as the pain was still dying down and he lightly put a hand over the area that was hurting him "I just got a really sharp pain in my ribs"

"Its from that hit that Michael gave you, isn't it?" Trevor said in an upset voice like he already knew the answer and Luke just nodded, not wanting to talk again because the pain was still lingering "Here, let me see" Trevor said taking Luke's hand away and Luke just let Trevor pull his shirt up to reveal his milky skin that had an almost greenish tint to it right where his ribs were. Luke looked down at the bruise and gasped a bit because he honestly didn't even know that it was that bad.

Trevor let out a sound that sounded like a growl then he was carefully putting Luke's shirt back down.

"We'll put some ice on it when we get to my house" he said softly as he started to pull out of the driveway "I swear I would have kicked Clifford's ass though if we wouldn't have been on the field" and Luke smiled at that.

"I know you would of” Luke said as he started to feel more relaxed as the pain was dying down and let his head fall against the cold window, feeling sleep wash over him.

 


	2. Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH so CH 2 is here and I also just finished CH 3. I'm so excited for this fic and LOTS happens in this chapter. Let me know what you think! :)

MICHAEL

Michael awoke to an empty house, as always, so it was completely quiet which was why he was so confused about waking up this early. He could tell how early it was by the way the sun was still weak as it flickered through his blue shimmery curtains that he secretly loved but would take down whenever his friends came over.

His phone vibrated three times in a row from where it was set on his nightstand next to a half full glass of water and suddenly Michael knew what had woken him up and he was honestly upset about it.

He had a shitty night last night after his team pathetically lost to Riverton High and all Michael wanted to do was sleep in and mope around his house all day and maybe order a pizza or two.

But he found himself unable to fall back to sleep when his phone vibrated four more times then he was angrily rising from his bed in just his boxers.

He sat on the edge of the bed for a few seconds while he rubbed at his eyes and then ran a hand threw his hair. He gulped down the rest of the water, always being extremely thirsty when he first wakes up due to all the water he is used to consuming during the day, then he was finally standing up and grabbing his phone.

He wasn't sure what all the texts on his phone could be about but he figured they could wait for a response until Michael was at least a little bit more awake while he sat on the couch with a good breakfast in front of him.

When Michael opened the fridge and freezer he realized that a good breakfast would consist of toaster strudels and frozen french toast sticks cause honestly both of them sounded delicious at the moment.

After several minutes Michael was carrying his food and a glass of chocolate milk to the living room and setting them down on the coffee table before he was digging the remote out of the couch and turning it on. He just left it on whatever channel it was on, as a commercial was on, before he started taking big bites out of the french toast sticks and then washing them down with his chocolate milk.

Michael looked up at the clock on the wall and rolled his eyes away from it after seeing that it was only 8:30 am, not being able to believe that he was actually awake this early on a Saturday.

Michael heard his phone vibrating a few more times at its place on the kitchen counter and he thought about just going to shut it off but he focused on eating his strawberry and cream cheese strudels instead.

He heard the intro music of the news coming on and he didn't take his eyes away from the food, that was until he heard what the news lady was beginning to say.

"We have more updates on the Riverton High accident that happened early this morning" she began and Michael started to choke on his drink before blindly putting it down while his eyes were glued to the TV.

"The story involves 3 seniors from Riverton high school that were in an accident at around 3am this morning" and Michael felt his hand begin to shake as the lady spoke. He was hoping with every fiber of his being that it didn't involve who he thought it did; he just had a terrible feeing in his gut that it did though.

"A car was found flipped over on the side of Parker Street right outside of Riverton's city limits where three teenagers were found inside" and Michael felt his heartbeat speeding up with every second that he didn't hear the names of the teenagers "18 year old Trevor Drendall was found dead at the scene" and Michael felt tears swell up in his eyes as he kept shaking his head with his hand over his mouth, so scared of what he was going to hear next "while the other two, Luke Hemmings and Aaron McCarthy, were taken to Riverton hospital but their state of being is unknown. We'll keep you updated as this story progresses"

"Fuck" Michael whimpered as he let his face fall fully into his hand and he still couldn't stop shaking. He suddenly began to regret how awful he had treated Luke all these years and he would do anything to take it all back.

Michael began to pray to a God that he didn't even believe in, just hoping that Luke would be okay and live through this.

His phone vibrated another time and he understood right away why his phone had been blowing up all morning. It was his friends telling him what happened and Michael honestly wished he would have heard it from someone like Calum instead of on the News.

Michael was suddenly running towards the kitchen, his food long forgotten about, and he grabbed his phone knowing that he couldn't go through this alone.

He flicked away all the texts that were on his lockscreen and went straight to the contacts instead before clicking on his best friends name and leaning against the counter as he held it to his ear. He was scared that he would be falling to the floor by the end of this conversation with how stressed out he was.

"Cal" was all that Michael managed to whimper into the phone as he held his eyes shut with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Fuck, Michael I've been texting you all morning" and Calum sounded just as worn out and scared as Michael did. Friends or not it was hard when something happened like this in the town next door, especially when Calum and Michael had just seen all three of those boys last night and there was one that they knew they wouldn't ever see again. Michael hated how the last words that Trevor said to him were: “Get the fuck out of here, Clifford”. He hated how that was the last memory he would have of Trevor.

"L-Luke he-" Michael cut himself off as he felt himself beginning to cry and he shut his eyes tightly "Please tell me that Luke is okay" and it felt like centuries before Calum finally responded back to Michael.

"Luke...Luke's fine, Michael" and Michael let out a loud outtake of breath as he slumped to the floor and let his head fall to rest on his knees. He felt like a million pounds of weight had been taken off of him "I talked to Trevor's brother Dakota this morning and he said that Luke and Aaron both only had a few broken ribs and some scrapes and bruises. They got really lucky" he heard Calum breathe out a few times and Michael continued to listen "Trevor though apparently wasn't wearing his seatbelt and the other two were"

  
“Shit" Michael breathed out as he let his head hit the cupboard behind him.

"The funeral is in a couple of days; I'm going. You should come with me Mike's" and Michael let out a sigh and rubbed a hand over his face a few times "The whole team is going"

"I don't think Trevor would even want me to be there and Luke-" Michael shook his head "Luke isn't gonna wanna see me there. I know he won't"

"He knows you will be there out of respect; theres no way he would be upset at you for that" and Michael knew Calum was right. If anything Luke might not even notice Michael is there and then Michael could just leave peacefully.

Michael didn't know what else to say but he also didn't want to get off the phone and go back to feeling totally alone.

"You gonna be alright?" Calum said softly and Michael had never heard Calum talk to him like that before. In any other situation Michael would have got defensive about it and told him to fuck off but right now he just felt so weak and he wasn't sure why he was still so down in the dumps. He knew Luke was fine so he should be happy and back to his normal self but Michael still felt himself sitting on the floor with a pain in his chest that just wouldn't go away.

"Yeah" Michael lied and then he was forcing himself to stand up "I'm good"

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon bud"

"Mhm" Michael managed to get out before he was hanging up the phone.

*

It wasn't until later that night when he was watching The Late Show when he realized what had been eating away at him all day; the reason why he still felt bad even though he knew Luke was perfectly okay.

He knew Luke was physically okay but he knew there was no way in hell that the boy was emotionally okay and that was what was killing Michael. He could almost picture Luke curled up in his bed at his house, crying and missing his best friend and the thought of that brought tears to Michaels eyes.

He just hoped that there was someone there to comfort Luke during this hard time, even if he wished even more that he was the person holding Luke and wiping his tears away.

Having these thoughts about Luke was worrying Michael because he hadn't had thoughts like this about the blond boy in years but yet here he was, wishing he was in Luke's bed instead of his own.

What scared him even more was when he began to think about going to funeral. He knew he would have to see Luke looking absolutely miserable after losing his best friend and Michael knew how much he would want to go over and comfort the boy but he knew he wouldn't be able to; Luke wouldn't let him and Michael wouldn't blame him.

Michael had been such an asshole to Luke for years now and only for his own selfish reasons. He knew Luke didn't deserve it and he hated himself for realizing all of this only after something tragic has happened. He should have realized it so long ago that how he treated Luke was wrong but he was just too blinded by the grudge that he held against the boy.

Michael pressed his tear stained face into his pillow and closed his eyes, begging for sleep just so he could stop thinking about how sad and broken up Luke most definitely was right now and how badly he wanted to be there for the boy.

*

By the time the funeral came around Michael was starting to become more numb than anything. He had spent the past couple days worrying him self crazy thinking about how Luke was handling all of this but today all of the worrying came to an end for some reason. Maybe it was because he knew he would be seeing Luke soon and he would get to see how the boy was doing.

Michael still didn't want to even go, not wanting to see Luke in any sort of pain, but Calum was picking him up in just a couple of minutes so there was no way he could back out now unless he like purposely fell down the stairs and got injured; Michael was actually considering it.

Michael was sitting on his couch in complete silence when Calum was opening the front door in a suit of his own and Michael eyed him a few times before looking down at himself; he thought Calum cleaned up way better than he did.

Calum was then whistling and Michael felt himself cracking a real smile for the first time in days.

Michael got up without a word and followed Calum out to the car and he looked across the street at a few of the kids playing in the grass and he felt himself pausing with his hand on the car door.

It felt like just yesterday he was doing the same things that those kids were doing. Michael could almost remember how happy he was back then and he wished he could go back to those days, for a lot of reasons.

Michael snapped back into it and opened the door and slipped in and Calum was quickly backing out.

*

Neither of them said a word, probably still in shock of who's funeral the were attending, until they were pulling down the road that Michael knew the church was on.

"You know I never thought I'd be going to my first funeral at only 17 and it's so fucking weird cause we just seen him on Friday and now he's just gone" and Calum sounded a bit unsure of what he was saying but Michael nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. Just a few days ago they seen Trevor so alive on the field but now he was completely gone from their lives; Michael had no idea how his actual friends were feeling right now.

Michael knew he would absolutely lose his mind if he ever lost Calum and he didn't even want to think about it happening. No one should ever have to lose their best friend and he hated how Luke had to.

Even on the field it was easy to see that Trevor was Luke's backbone and Luke always counted on him to protect him but now he wouldn't have that and Michael felt his heart begin to hurt again for the boy; the numbness from before completely gone and it was as if he was hearing about Trevor's death all over again.

Michael felt himself taking a deep breath, begging the tears not to fall then he was closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the seat, trying to trap the tears in.

Luckily Calum didn't notice how much Michael was struggling to keep his emotions at bay, and if he did he didn't say anything, and then they were pulling into the packed church parking lot.

Michael hated himself for searching for Luke's car the minute they were getting out of the car and walking towards the front doors because it wasn't like he needed reassurance that Luke would be here because he knew he would be.

When they started walking up the steps he gave up and watched his feet below him instead and then Calum was opening the door and letting Michael in first.

Michael couldn't even remember the last time he was in a church and he would have forgotten all about the holy water if he wouldn't have turned around to see Calum dabbing his finger in the little bowl of holy water and making the sign of the cross. Michael was then doing the same thing and he tried not to be annoyed by the feeling of the water slightly dripping down his forehead.

The smell of frankincense washed over him when they stepped into the chapel and all the pews were packed with people in black just like he expected it to be.

He was chewing his lip, trying to look for a seat as he could hear the slightest bit of whispering around him.

Luckily Calum was tapping him on the shoulder and gesturing to the pew that was 2nd to the back where there was a spot open right next to the aisle just big enough for the two of them.

Michael followed him and Calum gave a friendly smile to the older lady he was about to sit next to before Michael was sliding in next to him and they were both getting comfortable.

Michael was moving his leg up and down as he searched the top of all of the heads in front of him but came up with nothing and he knew he wouldn't even be able to concentrate until he found Luke.

After the priest began to walk towards the alter and all the whispers went from hushed to silent Michael felt himself sighing and leaning back in his pew, giving up because of course he wouldn't be able to find Luke in all the seas of people. There had to be at least 200 people in here.

Michael looked up to see the priest greeting some people with his robe hanging loosely off of him and Michael started to think about how comfortable it looked but he knew he was just trying to distract himself from bigger problems.

Suddenly Calum was nudging him softly in the arm and Michael looked to the boy then Calum was nodding off towards somewhere in front of them and Michael followed the direction that Calum had been looking.

Michael's breath hitched when he seen the back of the familiar blond hair only a couple of pews ahead of them. Michael watched as Luke shifted a bit and then he was putting a hand carefully through the front of his hair. Michael was shifting his head almost entirely in Calum's area and luckily Calum moved over so Michael could scoot over and see Luke more easily.

The priest started rambling off some opening prayer that Michael didn't understand and he quickly flicked his eyes up to the older man but he felt like felt like he was having some sort of withdrawal symptom before he was shifting his eyes back to the back of Luke's head.

From this angle Michael of course couldn't see Luke's face straight on so he couldn't see exactly how he was taking this but then Luke was turning his head towards the curly haired beside him. Michael felt a lump forming in his throat as Luke leaned his forehead on the boys shoulder then the boy was moving his arm that was leaning against the back of the pew behind Luke and instead putting his hand on the back of Luke's head.

Seeing the other boy comfort Luke like that made part of Michael so glad that Luke did have someone to be there for him but another part of Michael was almost shaking with jealous rage; wishing that was him with his arm tightly holding Luke against him.

Right then Calum was chuckling and so was the rest of the congregation and Michael looked away from Luke to see a smile on the priests face and he guessed that the old man must have made some sort of joke, which Michael thought was strange, but he just gave a light smile when Calum looked at him, still amused, before Michael was looking back to Luke.

Michael knew it wasn't going to happen but he just really wanted Luke to look back and see him; see that he was here for support. More than anything though Michael wanted Luke to see how sorry he is and how much he wished he could take everything back, he wanted to take everything back from the first time they ever played on opposing teams and Michael purposely injured Luke to get him out of the game to just this past Friday when he pinned Luke to the ground.

He could still remember the terrified face of the boy when he pressed their helmets together. Even Friday when he was still so pissed about losing all he could think about was Luke and how scared the boy had looked. In a sick way he was glad that Luke made a comeback and made all those touchdowns.

Michael still watched with sad eyes as the curly haired boy was softly putting his fingers through the back of Luke's hair and Michael wanted to force himself to look away but he just couldn't; this funeral was going to be hell for him.

  
*

Michael could tell that the funeral was starting to come to an end, he was sure it was because it seemed to go on for five hours, and he watched as a few people started to come up and start to read from the shaking papers in their hands. He recognized some of them from the Riverton team but others were complete strangers to him.

As an older lady was leaving the alter and Michael swore there wasn't a dry eye in the room, aside from himself cause he knew he wouldn't start crying unless Luke did and from this angle he wouldn't be able to tell anyways, he looked back to Luke and he saw the boy almost forcing himself to take his head off of the curly haired boys shoulder and Michael was confused as to why he would do that. That was until the curly haired boy was saying something to Luke and then he was standing up.

Michael swore he saw Luke begin to curl into himself as he put his head down as soon as the other boy was beginning to walk up the aisle in between the pews. Now Luke was completely alone with no one to hold him and Michael was so afraid that the boy would break down and if Luke broke down then Michael knew he would too.

Michael started to move his leg up and down in a nervous manner like he had been before and he forced his eyes away from Luke to look at the curly haired boy who was standing at the alter now.

The boy offered a quick smile before looking back down to the paper in his hand and Michael could tell straight away that the boy was a very kind person and that really made Michael feel better, knowing that Luke had him to comfort him.

"Hi umm I'm Ashton" the boy began and Michael could tell that the boy was nervous as hell but he was still up there, trying to be strong "And I will be reading some words about Trevor that were not written by me, they were written by a friend of mine" and Michael watched carefully as Ashton was looking in the direction of where Luke was and Michael was swallowing hard; Ashton was about to read something that Luke wrote.

"So here it goes" Ashton took a deep breath and Michael felt himself taking one too "Trevor was not only my teammate, my mentor and someone who I've always looked up to but he was my best friend. Ever since my first day at Riverton two years ago Trevor was always there for me no matter what and I know I will never fully recover from having him taken from me" Michael tensed his jaw and felt his eyes moving back to Luke who was now leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Trevor had one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen and I have never and will never have a best friend as close to me as Trevor was" it felt like a million knives pressing into Michaels chest at those words and he didn't even know that he must have let it be obvious how much he was hurt until Calum was scooting closer to him and wrapping a arm around his shoulders.

Michael didn't want to be feeling all of these emotions and he didn't want to feel Calum's sympathy for him literally radiating off of him but he felt himself leaning into his friend anyways. He was so weak right now and he was so afraid of what he would do next; like maybe he would just fall to the floor and start crying his eyes out, he didn't know.

By the time that Michael tuned back into Ashton's, well Luke's, speech it was over and Ashton was walking down the stairs on the alter. Michael was happy that he was able to block the rest of it out.

He watched as Ashton slid in next to Luke and then Luke was instantly scooting closer to him once again and Michael wanted to be in Ashton's spot so badly; he would have given anything to be there.

*

Calum and Michael were walking to a small building next to the church, along with everyone else from the funeral, and Michael looked down at his shoes as they walked on the wet pavement.

Of course it had to be raining, as if Michael wasn't feeling gloomy as it was. Luke's words from the funeral were still echoing in his head and he even though Luke didn't say the words Michael could really feel how hated he was by Luke and it made him sick to his stomach. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath in and he felt Calum looking worriedly over at him.

Michel wanted to go home right after the funeral, he really did but thanks to Calum they were going next door to the hall where there would be a bunch of photos of Trevor, lots of food that Michael felt way too sick to eat and probably even more crying people. Most of all there was more of a chance that he would see Luke more clearly this time and he knew he wouldn't be able to take it.

He hadn't seen Luke crying at the church but who knows what would happen at the showing.

Calum and Michel were all alone and walking behind everyone else and he felt Calum nudging his arm.

"Hmm?" Michael mumbled, not feeling like doing anything, especially talking.

"That Ashton guy seemed really nice" and Michael looked at Calum with raised eyebrows, wondering where he was going with this "I mean at least Luke has someone like that to be there for him; I know thats what you've been worried about" Michael hated Calum for always being able to read him like an open book and he let out a sigh and nodded.

"Promise me we wont stay here long" Michael said back, feeling as grumpy as Scrooge but for good reason. He began to wonder if he would ever go back to his normal happy self; it didn't seem like it at this point.

"Okay" Calum said patting his back "We won't. I know how hard this is for you" this new caring side of Calum seemed so weird to Michael but he knew he needed it right now so he decided not to fight it.

*

Michael was reminded of his Grandmas funeral that he attended when he was five as soon as he walked into the entry way of the hall. Of course the only part Michael would remember was the smell of the food and all the people dressed in black. It was just like that except Michael was totally miserable this time instead of being happy and running around with his cousins when he was at his Grandmas funeral.

Michael realized now why his mother couldn't stop crying and he wished he would have tried to be more comforting for her instead of just asking her if he could go play outside; but he was only five, how could he have known what funerals really meant?

Right away Calum spotted Trevor's brother Dakota and then he was tugging on the sleeve of Michaels tux and Michael was following him like some zombie. He had honesty felt like a zombie ever since he found out about Trevor's death that morning.

"Hey man" Calum said softly before slapping hands with Dakota and bringing him into a hug. Until now Michael didn't even know that Calum and Dakota were on talking terms since it seemed like everyone from Bloomingfield hated Riverton High kids and vice versa but maybe when tragic things like this happened all of that was just forgotten. If that was true Michael wished that Luke would forget about everything that Michael did to him.

Michael looked up from the floor he didn't remember looking down at then he was focusing on Dakota's sad and worn out eyes.

"I wish the circumstances weren't so shitty but its good to see you" Calum continued while Michael just stood there mute, occasionally looking around at all the people standing around, but he was mainly focusing on Calum because the boy was Michaels safe place right now.

"Yeah Im glad you guys could come" he spoke the softest Michael had ever heard and then Dakota was briefly making eye contact with Michael for the first time since they got here and Michael caved and just felt himself nodding before looking somewhere else. He just couldn't hold eye contact with someone who was obviously in so much pain right now.

The conversation that Calum and Dakota were having was like muffled background music to Michael as he let his eyes roam all over. In the far corner he could see a bunch of photos hung up of Trevor, just like he suspected, but he was quickly moving his eyes away.

He could see a lot of people getting in line for the food and he honestly had no idea how anyone could eat right now. He wasn't even friends with Trevor but yet his appetite was non existence even though he hadn't ate since last night when he had to force himself to.

"Hood" said a familiar voice as a greeting and Michael turned to see Aaron standing there next to Dakota like he was protecting him from something. Aaron was then shifting his dark brown eyes towards Michael but instead of a greeting like Calum got Aaron just eyed Michael for a few seconds with a tight jaw before he was turning to Dakota; Michael honestly didn't expect anything else.

Michael kept his eyes on Aaron though and he could see all the scrapes on his face and neck and he was sure there was tons more in places that were unseen. His eyes stopped on the long thick scratch across his forehead and Michael winced.

It was when he looked away from Aaron when he seen him and his heart felt like it jumped into his throat just like it had when he seen him back in the church; except this time Michael could see the full view of him.

Luke was standing in a tux much like Michaels with one hand in his pants pocket and the other one holding a red cup as he sipped on it and his eyes looked all over. He was off in a corner all by himself and Michael thought this would be the perfect opportunity to go and see him but he just wasn't able to tell his feet to take steps.

  
Luke’s eyes were red and he looked so close to crying but he wasn't there yet. Some people totally held it together until they were completely alone then they let themselves cry. Michael hoped Luke didn't do that though, he didn't want to picture the boy crying all alone with no one to hold him.

  
That strong face that Luke had on all changed though when Luke was turning his head to the left and his eyes were settling on a photo that had been blown up to be a few sizes bigger. Even from here Michael could see that the photo was of Trevor and Luke with their arms around each other as they still had their football uniforms on.

Michael was so scared to look back at Luke but he found himself doing it anyways and he felt himself hitting his breaking point as he watched Luke's lip begin to tremble just a little bit but then he was putting his hand over his mouth and closing his eyes as his body slumped against the wall behind him.

Michael felt his own limbs shaking as he could feel his own tears falling down his cheeks and he could hear a faint sound of Calum trying to get his attention but Michael only had his attention on Luke.

Luke's shoulders began to shake as he fell down the wall and onto to the floor underneath him and Michael lost it.

It was like someone pushed at him hard then he was pushing past Calum and taking quick steps towards Luke. The boy had his face buried in his hands as his whole body shook and Michael could feel his chest physically hurt as he sped up even more to be with the boy.

But then Michael was stopping dead in his tracks in the middle of the room when Ashton seemed to appear out of nowhere and he was crouching down and quickly wrapping Luke up in his arms. Luke didn't fight it and wrapped both of his arms around Ashton's torso as he started to shake even more and Michael could see Luke's closed eyes that were almost hidden in Ashton's neck and then he was moving his face and burrowing it in Ashton's chest so Michael couldn't see it anymore.

Michael was only a few feet away from Luke but it felt like so much more as he just had to watch Luke fall apart in someone else's arms. It was the hardest thing to watch but Michael couldn't move as he brought his hand up to wipe his own tears away then he was rubbing at his eyes and he could tell how red and puffy they must be.

As Michael continued to look at Luke he swore he felt Ashton looking in his direction but he didn't move his eyes and instead just put a hand over his mouth to try and stop his lips from trembling but it didn't work and instead he just bit at his lip until he could taste copper.

  
He could next register the feeling of a hand on his arm and he knew it was Calum but he still didn't look at him.

"Mike...Mike, come on you're torturing yourself" was one thing that Michael heard Calum say and it did feel like torture having to watch Luke cry like this and not being able to do anything about it.

"L-Luke" Michael said with a voice like someone was choking him and honestly it felt like someone was. He knew that Luke obviously couldn't hear him because Michael could hear the boys sobs from here but the he felt Ashton looking at him like he had heard him.

This time Michael tore his eyes away from Luke for the first time in what seemed like hours and sure enough Ashton was looking straight back at him with tears in his eyes as well as he never let up on holding Luke tightly.

Michael could feel Calum now rubbing a hand on his back and Luke's sobs seemed to even get worse and finally Michael felt his feet beginning to work again.

He just couldn't stand seeing Luke like this any longer and he was turning away without another thought before he started to walk in the opposite direction and pushing through the crowd of people in the hall. He had had enough.

Hearing Calum shout his name was the last thing Michael heard before he was going back into the fresh air.

 


	3. Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding chapter 4 as well today cause they're kind of short. They're each like 3k but that's short for me. Leave me comments! I love them!

Luke

The sun was just starting to go down as Luke sat on the windowsill in his room. He kept tracing the scratches on his face and he still couldn't believe how little his injuries were, especially when Trevor's injuries had costed him his life.

It was the first time that Luke had been completely alone since the accident and it was making him feel so uneasy. He just needed someone with him even if they didn't talk.

When he was alone it reminded him even more that he had lost his best friend and he wasn't ever coming back.

Suddenly his door that hadn't been closed all the way was being propped open and Luke felt himself smiling when he saw his dog coming in his room, wagging her tail and looking as happy as she always was.

Luke pulled the blanket that he had around him further up on his shoulders before he was standing up and walking over to his bed. He was then patting his bed, giving her permission to jump on the bed, and she didn’t hesitate to jump up and lay down in front of him.

Luke began to pet her fur and itching her ears then he felt himself lowering his head down and resting it on the side of her stomach and he felt himself already sniffling.

He felt her nudging at his face and he just kept petting her on her head as he felt like he was going to break down all over again, just like he had after the funeral.

He didn't know if he was trying to distract himself from thinking about other things but he found himself thinking about how he had heard someone that sounded like Calum yelling Michael's name. Luke remembers taking his face out of Ashton's neck and looking up just in time to see Michael fast walking out of the front doors of the hall like he was in a rush to leave. Luke hadn't even known that the boy was there until he saw him leaving.

Luke figured that Michael was there out of respect since he had seen a lot of other Bloomingfield boys there but another part of Luke wanted to believe that Michael was there for him but he knew that was unlikely.

He realized even more how stupid that thought was when he remember how Michael was to him at their last game on Friday. Luke knew Michael and he knew there was a teasing tone to Michael’s words that night but he could also hear the anger in them and that meant that Michael was still upset with him.

In a way Luke knew that Michael had every right to be mad at him still but it still didn't make it any easier.

Luke also had every right to be mad at Michael but no matter how much Luke tried to convince himself that he hated the boy just as much he knew he didn't; not at all.

*

That following day at school would be the first time he was going to school after the funeral and he was dreading it so bad but he knew he had to go.He was even lucky that his mom had let him miss the past two days.

Ashton had stayed glued to his side as much as he could and Luke appreciated it so much, he really did. He was so lucky that he had someone like Ashton, especially in a time like this.

Aaron on the other hand seemed to be avoiding everyone, including Luke and Ashton. Luke understood it though. Some people just wanted to be left alone when they were in a pain, Luke was not one of those people, so he didn't want to get mad at Aaron. Him and Aaron had both went through something very traumatic and Luke would just have to leave the boy alone until he came around on his own.

*

After school Luke plopped him self down on the couch in his empty house once again. His parents were always working and usually Luke never minded but after the accident he found himself being even more needy than before and he just constantly needed someone to keep him company. Maybe it was because if he was busy talking with someone then he didn't have to think about Trevor so much and about the last night they spent together.

Luke could still picture the way Trevor looked that night when they were both by his car and Trevor said he loved him. Sure, they were best friends so they said that to each other quite frequently but something about that night just felt different and Luke didn't want to think of the possibility that Trevor liked him more than a friend and he had never even known.

He feels like Trevor would have said something though because he was the type of person to always say what he wanted so Luke tried not to think too much about that.

Luke practically jumped off the couch when he heard someone knocking then a familiar happy voice a few seconds later.

Luke jogged around the corner into the entrance way to see Ashton holding two boxes of pizzas and a pack of beer and Luke smiled wide.

"I seriously love you" he said with a real laugh but then he was squinting at the boy "Wait, how'd you get beer?"

"My dad bought it for me" Ashton shrugged "He said that we deserved to have some fun"

"My dad would never buy me beer" Luke grumbled under his breath, still so shocked that Ashton's dad was so cool. Luke was then taking the pizzas from Ashton and walking back into the living room before they were both falling into the couch and scarfing down the pizza like they were starving.

Luke ended up turning on some horror movie but honestly he wasn't even focusing on it. His brain just kept taking turns thinking about Michael and Trevor and it was driving him crazy.

"Hey Luke?" Ashton said softly and Luke felt himself relaxing at the thought of Ashton talking, instead of having to sit here with his own thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Umm...can I ask you something?" he sounded so nervous and Luke didn't like those colors on Ashton. So he smiled wide at the boy and nodded.

"Yeah anything"

"Whats with you and Michael Clifford?" and Luke felt himself freezing and he realized why Ashton had sounded so nervous before. It was one thing to have thoughts of Michael in his head but actually having to talk about him out loud to someone else was a whole other story and Luke just didn't want to do it. He would have even talked about Trevor if it meant that he didn't have to talk about Michael.

"Anything except for that" Luke said more harshly than he wanted to then he was taking big sips of his 2nd beer.

"I’m sorry. I didn't meant to push" Ashton said as he put his head down and Luke didn't mean to snap at him.

"You didn't; its okay, Ash. Its just a sensitive topic for me" he said patting Ashton's knee.

It really didn't surprise Luke that Ashton would ask that though because Ashton had only moved to Riverton last year so he wasn't at the school when Luke first moved there.

Luke remembers that when he first moved to Riverton that he was the talk of the town and everyone hated him, and with good reason, but Trevor was the only one that gave him a chance and he was the one who talked Luke into even joining the team in the first place because Luke was sure he would never play for another team.

Even though Luke still didn't want to talk about Michael he kind of wanted to know why Ashton even brought the boy up.

"Can I ask you why you all of a sudden asked about him?" Luke finally said, looking over at Ashton who was leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"I don't know" Ashton shrugged "Just thought I'd ask" and Ashton was the worst liar ever and Luke could tell that Ashton wasn't telling him something but he decided to not push it because he knew it would just end in him having to talk more about Michael.

For right now he was fine with just sitting here with Ashton. He would worry about the Michael thing later.

*

Later that night, after Luke's parents made Ashton go home because apparently they hated Luke and wanted him to suffer, Luke was sitting at the dinning room table just picking at his potatoes, not feeling even the slightest bit hungry.

Even when Ashton came over Luke only had one slice of pizza before he was filling up the rest of his stomach with alcohol but now he wished he wouldn't have drank on such an empty stomach.

Luke swore his mother asked him how school was but all he did was mumble something and she didn't push so both of his parents ignored him for the rest of the dinner. It wasn't that Luke had bad parents, its just that they didn't at all know how to deal with him, especially when he was currently going through such a hard time right now.

After Luke excused himself from the table he went to grab a water from the fridge then he was lying down on the couch which had become like his second bed a this point.

Suddenly the door bell was ringing and Luke tensed a bit. His parents didn't even have any friends so Luke was really afraid that whoever was here was here for him but he still stayed glued to the couch, just acting like he didn't hear it.

It was ringing the 2nd time and soon Luke saw his mother coming out of the kitchen with a dish rag still in her hand and he felt himself relaxing a bit.

"Can I help you?" Luke heard his mother say to the person at the door and Luke looked at the wall that was separating the living room from entrance way. He suddenly head his mother gasp and he sat on the edge of the couch, ready to get up if he needed to "Oh my god" was the next thing she said and Luke could tell she sounded surprised.

"Hi Mrs. Hemmings" said the voice and Luke felt a shiver run through his whole body as he let out a gasp of his own and then put a hand over his mouth "I was just wondering if I could see Luke" and that made Luke even more scared but he knew he did not want to see the boy, especially now when he had been thinking about him so much lately.

He watched as his mother was looking back at him and Luke angrily shook his head, letting his mom know that he didn't at all want to see Michael.

His mom gave him a look like she was disappointed in him a bit then she was turning back to Michael and Michael had to know that Luke was there but Luke didn't even care.

"I'm sorry, Michael. Luke's not feeling well" she ended up saying and his mom was such a bad liar.

"That's okay. I just wanted to see how he was doing" and God did Luke miss that soft way that Michael used to talk to him in. He almost felt himself standing up and running to the boy "Can you just tell him I stopped by?"

"I sure will" she said nodding and Luke just sat there frozen, wanting to hear Michael talk more but the boy never did.

Soon his mother was coming out of the entrance way to cross her arms and look at Luke.

"Luke, you should have at least tried to talk to him" and Luke knew this was coming. His mother didn't even know half of the story so of course she would assume that Luke was in the wrong for not wanting to talk to Michael.

"That's the first time he has tried to talk normally to me in years, mom" Luke said coldly as he flipped the TV and started walking towards the stairs; he really didn't want to have this conversation.

He was glad when she didn't say anymore and Luke was making his way towards his bedroom before entering it and slamming the door shut behind him.

He hated himself for running to the window that faced his front yard and he took a deep breath in when he saw Michael's car still in the driveway. It was dark in his car but Luke swears he seen Michael looking up at him and Luke was fast to shut his curtains.

Even if Michael didn't even really look up at him Luke could still feel how fast his heart was beating at just the mere thought of them making eye contact and he couldn't believe how pathetic he was being right now. Why was he letting Michael get to him like this when all the boy has done is wrong him?

It didn't take Luke long to lay back on his bed and dial Ashton's number. Normally Trevor would be the one he called when it had to do with Michael but that was no longer an option and Luke tensed his jaw, refusing to let himself cry.

"Hey Ash" Luke said before Ashton even had time to say hello.

"Luke? You okay?" Ashton was able to spot Luke's distress straight away and Luke want surprised.

"Michael...Michael just stopped by my house" and he heard Ashton gasp but he made himself keep going "Cause he said he wanted to see how I was doing" and Luke felt himself sinking down in his bed and laying on his side as he pulled the covers over himself, waiting for Ashton to respond.

"So I’m guessing you didn't talk to him?" Ashton asked and Luke shook his head but then he realized that he had to voice his answer.

"No, didn't wanna" Luke said in a weak tone "He doesn't deserve to talk to me"

"Don't you think he deserves a second chance? I mean he is obviously trying to change, Lukey" and Luke hated that Ashton was right but he didn't wanna admit it.

"You don't know what he did" Luke said shaking his head, getting angry now.

"Yeah cause you won't tell me" Ashton said as he let out a breath and Luke knew he as right. He sort of owed it to Ashton to to tell him the whole story. He wished he would have done it earlier when Ashton had asked the first time so he didn't have to be doing it now.

"Fine" Luke surrendered as he took a deep breath in and closed his eyes "Me and Michael used to be best friends. We were best friends since we were in fucking diapers. After I moved to Riverton two years ago though and I started attending their school Michael just got really distant with me. For weeks he wouldn't even talk to me and I was so fucking lost without him. He was my best friend and he just didn't want anything to do with me...you don't even understand how badly that fucked me up" Luke felt himself getting choked up so he paused and rolled over on his back, rubbing a hand over his eyes before continuing.

"So then I met Trevor and he talked me into joining the team. Before I started at Riverton Michael made me promise that I wouldn't ever play for Riverton's team but since Michael hated me anyways I just did it but it only got worse from there. Our first game verses Bloomingfield Michael purposely injured me- I know it was on purpose" Luke quickly defended himself, even though Ashton wasn't doubting him that it was on purpose "And I broke my leg so I was out for the rest of the season. Now you know why I'm always so scared to play against Bloomingfeild"

"Fuck, Lukey. I'm so sorry" and he could hear Ashton's pain on the other end of the phone and Luke just really wanted him to be here right now "Do you think that maybe Michael is realizing how wrong he was for treating you that way?"

Luke felt himself getting angry again and he didn't know what Ashton was trying to say here.

"I told you all of that shit that he did to me and you still think he deserves a second chance?"

"Luke I know what he did was horrible but I just-" and as soon as Ashton paused Luke could just tell that the boy was hiding something from him.

"Ash, what're you trying to say here?" Luke was more calm this time "Do you know something that I don't?"

"Yeah" Ashton said in a guilty tone and Luke was getting impatient "Michael was there at the showing"

"I know he was" Luke said like it was obvious.

"No, no that's not what I mean. There was something that you didn't see" Ashton sounded so distressed and Luke was silently begging him to continue "When you were crying and I was holding you Michael was standing there only a few feet away and he was-" Ashton took a deep breath in "He was crying Luke because...because you were crying. It was like seeing you in all that pain caused him to break down in tears and I could tell that all he wanted was to be in my position; he wanted to be the one that was holding you and comforting you. I don't even know if he realized he was doing it but he started like reaching his hand out like he wanted to touch you but he knew he couldn't"

Luke didn't even realize that he was crying until he heard himself sniffling then he was wiping his face on his pillow; Michael still cared about him and Luke was beyond himself with how happy he was but the thought of Michael crying because of him was the thing that brought tears to his eyes.

"I miss him, Ash. He was my b-best friend" Luke whimpered and he held his pillow tighter.

"I know you do" Ashton said quietly "And I think he misses you just as much"

Luke felt himself nodding and honestly he felt like running to Michael's house right this second but he knew that wasn't smart. He should wait so he has more time to think of what to say.

Basically Luke knew he wouldn't be getting even a wink of sleep tonight because all that was on his mind was Michael.

 

 


	4. Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the ending of this chapter a lot

MICHAEL

Michael slumped against the couch as soon as he got home, feeling like someone just stomped on heart; and that someone was Luke.

It wasn't like when Michael went to Luke's house he expected the boy to instantly forgive him and let him into his life again but he was still expecting Luke to at least give him a chance to explain himself; even though he knew he didn't deserve a second chance.

And then it hit Michael like a train; if he didn't think he even deserved a second chance at being Luke's friend then why was he even trying? Not to mention that Luke was going through enough as it is and and he didn't need Michael up his ass asking for forgiveness.

Sure it had been a full two days since he went to Luke's house and got shooed away but he still felt the weight of rejection like it had happened only a few minutes ago.

Calum had been of course bugging him non stop and asking him if he was okay and now that it was Friday night Michael knew Calum would be coming over any second because they always hung out on weekends but Michael really wasn't feeling up for it this time.

He knew for a fact that Calum wouldn't let him off the hook that easily though.

*

A half hour later Calum was bursting through his front door and yelling something that sounded like a greeting but Michael stayed glued to the couch like he had been ever since he got from school with the remote on his lap.

Calum was all of a sudden stopping in the archway of the living room and looking Michael up and down with a disgusted face.

"Why are you in your pajamas, Michael?"

"Cause I'm getting ready for bed, Calum" Michael said with the same amount of attitude.

"It's 7 o'clock" Calum said dully and Michael was already so done with this conversation.

"Just leave me alone, Calum. I don't feel like going out" at that Calum was putting on his serious face then he was sitting next to Michael on the couch.

Michael looked over to see Calum chewing on his lip like he was thinking of what to say then he was facing Michael.

"Listen, I know you're really depressed cause you know Luke is" and that hit Michael hard because that was exactly it; but that was only half of it "But there seems to be something else that I'm missing"

Michael felt himself nodding as he looked down at his lap and he could feel Calum's eyes on him.

"I went over to Luke's house the other night" he mumbled, hoping that Calum wouldn't even hear him but then the boy was letting out a breath and Michael knew he had "It was a stupid idea. I shouldn't have assumed that he would give me a second chance; God, knows I don't deserve one"

"Oh, Mikey" Calum said with his soft voice and then he was reaching out and putting his hand in the front of Michael's hair "What happened?"

"He didn't want to talk to me. I didn't even go past the front porch"

  
"I mean at least he knows you're trying" Calum said sadly and Michael just nodded "I'm sure he just needs time to warm up to you"

"Yeah...maybe" Michael mumbled.

"Alright you need to get out of the house, my friend" Calum said standing up. Michael knew this would happen.

"Where are we going?" Michael decided to not fight it because he knew if he stayed in this house and sulked about Luke any longer then he would lose his mind.

"I was thinking we'd go to the Boulevard" Calum said casually as he started to put his jacket on but Michael kept looking at him to make sure he was kidding; it didn't seem like he was.

"In Riverton" Michael said dully "You're kidding right?"

"No" Calum shook his head "It'll be fine. Dakota invited me"

"Okay" Michael said standing up and feeling vey out of the loop "Whats with you and Dakota? What, are you guys fucking friends now?"

"No" Calum said instantly then he was shrugging a bit and nervously putting his hands in his jacket pockets "I mean yeah, a little. It's just that he's going through a hard time right now. He's actually really cool, Michael"

"Right" Michael nodded and turned his head "Are you forgetting all of those times that he treated us like shit? Are you gonna be all buddy buddy with all of the Riverton boys now?" and he watched as Calum just tensed his jaw and looked away.

"Well maybe me being friends with one Riverton student will change everything for the better" Calum said calmly and Michael rolled his eyes; Calum was always trying to be the hero.

"Riverton and Bloomingfield have hated each other for years. Do you really think that you making friends with one Riverton kid is going to make a difference?"

"I don't know" Calum said in a serious tone "But what if it does?"

*

And that was how Michael ended up at the sports bar in Riverton.

The last time he had come here it was with a few other kids from his team and they wanted to purposely try and start a fight with Aaron McCarthy. Michael of course stayed out of it, until he was having to punch Aaron to get him off one of his friends, but he will never forget the look on Luke's face that night. It was a cross between disappointment and anger and Michael never thought he would see Luke looking at him like that.

Sitting at a booth now was bringing back bad memories and all Michael wanted to do was leave; he didn't know why he went along with this for Calum's sake.

Michael was looking out the window as he eyed the shopping Mall that was across the parking lot.

Right then he heard another voice and he jumped a bit to see Dakota sliding into the booth across from him and Calum.

"How you doing guys?" he said in a friendly enough voice but when Michael looked at him Dakota was looking at Calum with a smile and Michael just felt like he wasn't really welcomed here. He felts so uncomfortable being surrounded by people who hated his school and hated him. He regretted coming here so badly.

"So who you guys playing for your last game next Friday?" Dakota was speaking again and this time Michael made sure not to block out Calums answer. He looked at the boy and watched him taking a sip of his pop before he was clearing his throat with a smirk.

"Oh it wont be our last game. We're making it to the playoffs bud" he said with a teasing tone and Michael looked over to see Dakota with a small smile on his face as he shook his head "But we're playing Swan Valley"

"Tough team" Dakota said quickly raising his eyebrows and then looking away from the table.

"We can handle it" Calum said confidently then he was patting Michael on the shoulder and Michael was surprised at the attention he was getting "Right, Mike?"

"Oh...yeah" he said but he cringed at how much of a lie that sounded like. His thoughts have been so consumed by Luke lately that he honesty hadn't even thought about football. He had completely forgotten that the game that decided whether they made it to playoffs or not was next Friday.

He was just twirling his straw around in his pop as he started to zone out again and when he happened to look up Dakota was looking at him with almost worried eyes. Michael held eye contact with him for a few more seconds before he was tensing his jaw and looking out the window.

"Who's Riverton playing?" Calum continued on the topic of football and Michael kind of wanted him to stop talking about it. Yeah, Dakota didn't go to Riverton anymore because he was in his first year of college but it still felt weird talking to him about it.

"I don't know actually. I've been kind of out of the loop" in his peripheral vision Michael thought it seemed that Dakota was looking around the bar in search of someone and he prayed that Dakota didn't call someone over; dealing with one Riverton kid was enough.

Luckily a few seconds later the waitress was coming over and asking what they wanted to eat and the conversation was being cut off. Michael ordered chicken tenders because that was always the safe choice; no restaurant has ever served him bad chicken tenders.

"Hey Colton!" Dakota was suddenly yelling and Michael stopped himself from sighing "Come over here a second"

Michael looked away from the window to see Colton Roberts coming over and he wasn't on the team but he was friends with everyone who was so Michael automatically didn't like him.

"Hey, who is Riverton playing this Friday?"

"Lakeview" Colton answered as he slid in next to Dakota and Michael glared at the side of his face for a few seconds "Oh hey Clifford" his voice that was directed at Michael made Michael jump a bit then he was looking up at the smirking boy. Michael already hated where this was going.

"Roberts" Michael did a quick fake smile and he felt both Dakota and Calum looking at him.

"I seen that hit you got on Hemmings last Friday. Gotta say...I was impressed" and Michael didn't know what was happening but he felt his blood boiling. Yeah he was the one who knocked Luke to the ground but he hated the way Colton was talking about it.

"Just doing my job" Michael said back before taking a sip of his drink, just wanting this conversation to end.

"No, I really mean it" Colton said changing his voice to something that Michael didn’t recognize "I mean that kid always pussies out during the game against you guys anyways but-"

"How about if you say another word about him I'll break your fucking neck" the defensive words came spilling out of Michael before he could even control himself and he felt his heart beating all over his body as everyone at the table was looking at him with shocked eyes.

"What?" Colton laughed out, being the first one to break the silence of course "Why do you care? You hate him" and Michael bit his lip as he looked anywhere but at the three boys sitting at the table with him.

"I gotta have a smoke" Michael mumbled before he was standing up.

"But you don't smoke" Calum said in a confused voice.

"Maybe I'll fucking start" Michael shouted over his shoulder as he was already heading towards the door. He had no idea what he was going to do but he just knew he needed to get out of here right now.

  
*

Michael ended up sitting out on a bench that was right outside from the bar and he was zoning out on all the lights against the dark sky as the cool wind blew his hair and he shivered a bit.

He couldn't stop thinking about his outburst back there in the bar and the look on Dakota and Colton's faces. Calum of course knew that Michael didn't hate Luke at all; he never did but the other two it was totally news to them. Michael could still tell that Calum was shocked that he freaked like that about Luke though.

Every time the door would open from the bar Michael would look at it and hope that Calum would be coming out of it so they could leave but he never seen him. After about a half hour he just stopped looking.

"What're you doing out here in the cold?" said a soft voice that Michael didn't recognize and he whipped his head to the left to see who it was.

The boy was wearing a soft flannel jacket with a backwards hat on and it took a second for Michael to place where he had seen the boy because the last time he seen him he was in a nice suit with his hair slicked back.

"Just had to get out of there" Michael said shrugging as he looked to the ground. He could see the boy sitting down next to him but he found that he didn't mind. Right away he could tell that this guy wasn't like normal Riverton guys.

"I'm Ashton" he said sticking his hand out with a nervous smile like he was afraid that Michael would reject him. Michael shook his hand though and nodded.

"Michael"

"I seen you after the funeral" Ashton said a bit randomly and Michael just nodded again, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah I was there for-" he stopped himself when he realized what he was about to say.

"For Luke?" Ashton said cautiously and Michael tensed up a bit when he realized that Ashton already knew so there was no point on lying from here on.

"Yeah" Michael spoke in a quiet voice for some reason.

"Yeah I tried to get him to come tonight just to get him out of the house but he just wasn't having it"

At that moment Michael went back to feeling bad for Luke and he hated that the boy felt so sad that he didn't even want to leave the house. Michael could remember how lively and happy Luke was when they were younger and he wished that he could just take all his pain away.

"How umm" Michael swallowed hard "How is he doing?" and Michael forced himself to look at Ashton.

"He's okay; doing better than before" Ashton said sadly and right then Michael could tell that Ashton wished he knew a way to make Luke feel better too.

"It's just that Trevor was his rock, you know?" Ashton continued and Michael made sure to give him all of his attention "The person he always counted on and I'm trying to be that person for him but I'm just not strong like Trevor was; most people aren't" and he ended it with a chuckle but Michael could tell Ashton was getting emotional.

Michael looked down at his feet, wanting to say something but feeling afraid of saying the wrong thing in this moment.

"I know you're trying to make amends with Luke but you gotta try harder if you wanna get anywhere with him" Ashton spoke more sternly this time and he was looking straight at Michael instead of looking out into the parking lot.

"I am trying" Michael said weakly "I went to his house and everything; he didn't want to talk to me"

"He did wanna talk to you; he's just scared to get close to you again" and Michael felt his heart tightening up at those words.

"If he let me into his life again I wouldn't fuck it up like I did last time" Michael said sternly and he meant it; he wouldn't ever hurt Luke ever again.

"Then you gotta prove that to him" Ashton said back and Michael felt himself nodding but he had no clue how he was going to do that if Luke wouldn't even let him explain himself; not like there was any reason for Michael treating Luke the way he did "You'll figure it out" Ashton said, like he was reading Michael's mind, before he was standing up and Michael didn't want him to leave for some reason.

"Can you at least put in a good word for me?" Michael shouted once Ashton was a few feet away from him. When Ashton turned around he was smiling and Michael felt himself smiling too.

"I was planning on dragging Luke to the Fall Festival with me tomorrow" then Ashton was chuckling and putting his hands in his jacket pockets “Do with that information as you will"

"Yeah...yeah I'll be there" Michael said with a smile and he would have kicked himself for sounding so overly excited if he didn't just feel so happy right now. This was his second chance, it had to be.

 

 


	5. Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Improvise by Dayshell literally on repeat the whole time while writing this chapter; fuck I've missed them so much. Anyways, things start happening between michael and luke yay

Luke 

"Come on, Luke it'll be fun" Ashton said for about the 3rd time ever since he woke Luke up at 10am on a Saturday.

Sure, Luke had gone to the Fall Festival in the past but that was back when he still had his best friend by his side and usually whenever he would go with Trevor the boy would end up breaking some sort of rule and make it way more fun that it would usually be.

"It won't feel the same as before" Luke felt himself speaking out loud what he had been thinking; it just wouldn't be the same without Trevor.

"I know, Bub" Ashton said reaching over the console in his car to pat Luke on the shoulder "Aaron might be there though"

"What's the point?" Luke mumbled "He'll just ignore us anyways" at that Luke heard Ashton letting out a tired sigh and Luke knew he was being difficult but he just couldn't help it. He literally didn't feel like doing anything except for laying in his bed.

In the distance Luke could see a bunch of concession stands that were by the beach and Luke always thought the beach looked so depressing when it wasn't summer. You could tell the ocean water was freezing just by looking at it and everyone that was in the sand were dressed in jackets and jeans; it just didn't feel right being at the beach at this time of year.

He looked to the left and they were passing a petting zoo and a few other things for kids and Luke rolled his eyes; this place was clearly for children so he had no idea why they always came here every year.

Ashton was then parking the car in one of the visitors parking lots and Luke watched the boy turn the car off, take the keys and unbuckle his seat belt before he unbuckled his own.

They both got out and Luke instantly shivered after being in the warm car the whole ride over here. He put his hands in the sleeves of his sweater then put them in his pockets of the jacket that he was wearing over it.

"Do you want something to eat?" Ashton asked shielding his eyes from the sun that had briefly sneaked out from behind the clouds that were covering most of the sky.

"I don't have any money" Luke mumbled. He honestly hasn't had much of an appetite lately but smelling all of the food from the concession stands was making his stomach growl a bit.

"It's on me" Ashton said getting closer and slinging an arm around Luke. Luke instantly leaned into him because of how clingy he has been for comfort lately "Don't worry about it. I was the one who made you come here anyways" Ashton then rubbed at Luke's shoulder a bit and Luke was happy when the boy didn't take his arm off of him as they walked towards one of the concession stands that served soft pretzels.

*

Luke found himself thinking really hard about something that popped into his head the other night. Before the thought had come to him late at night when he couldn't sleep and his mind was never in the right place at those times so he brushed it off.

But now it was almost mid day and the thought was driving him insane. It seemed like the right choice but he didn't think his team would think the same way so the only person that he could really talk about it to was Ashton.

Luke was just finishing off his soft pretzel as him and Ashton sat at a picnic table that was on the pier and Luke tried to zone out all the screaming voices of the kids all around them so he could concentrate on how to go about this.

In the end he decided to just get straight to the point.

"I'm thinking about not playing the game next Friday"

At that Luke watched as Ashton's head fly up to meet his gaze and he could tell that Ashton was really surprised.

"Are you...are you serious, Luke?" he said gripping his pop can a little.

"Yeah" Luke said biting on the side of his lip "I think so"

"This game decides if you guys make it to the play offs or not" Ashton reminded Luke "This is what you work for all season. Your team needs you"

Luke expected Ashton to try and talk him out of it but Luke knew he had made up his mind when he thought about playing without Trevor; it just wouldn't feel right.

"They will be fine without me. I'd be of no use to them anyways cause I know my head wont be in it" Luke said truthfully "Hell, I can barely focus on school let alone a game" Luke looked up to see Ashton staring him down like he still wanted to put up a fight and talk Luke out of his decision but then Luke watched him deflate as he let out a breath and went back to his food.

He took a few bites then he was speaking again.

"If you think it's what's best for you" Ashton spoke in a worn out tone now.

"It is" Luke nodded confidently "It's what is best for the team too. I would just bring them down"

Ashton was looking at Luke for a few more seconds like something was right on the tip of his tongue but he was refusing to say it then he was looking away from Luke completely. Luke let out a breath and took a few sips of his pop as he listened to the sounds of the ocean.

*

After a couple of hours has passed of him and Ashton just walking around and eating more food Luke was really starting to itch to go home. He loved being with Ashton, he really did, but this whole scene where every one around him was happy just wasn't for Luke when he was feeling so down in the dumps himself.

"Can we leave soon?" Luke said, he really wanted to leave right this second but he thought that would sound too rude; especially when Ashton was trying so hard to make him feel better.

"Umm" Ashton looked anxious as he began looking all around like he was searching for someone and Luke was really confused "Not yet. Ummm...how about we go get our faces painted?" and Luke glared at him for a few seconds before realizing that Ashton wasn't kidding.

"Why would I want to get my face painted, Ash?" Luke rhetorically asked.

"It will be fun" Ashton said flashing him one of his smiles and Luke already felt himself caving "Come on" Ashton was then grabbing Luke's arm and pulling him through the crowd of people in the closed off street.

In the distance Luke could see the face painting booth and a kid was getting his face painted to look like a vampire. Luke knew he would feel so stupid getting this done at the age he was.

"Oh wait!" Ashton was saying suddenly and Luke actually jumped when Ashton was pulling him in the opposite direction and away from the face painting booth. Luke was happy in a way but he was also beginning to wonder what the hell Ashton was up to "Let's go make our own bracelets instead"

"Um no" Luke said tugging his arm away from Ashton and Ashton stopped dead in his tracks to look back at Luke as they were in the middle of a sea of people "What the hell is going on, Ashton?"

Ashton looked shocked at first at Luke's outburst but then he was looking nervously over his shoulder like he was searching for someone again.

"Just come with me" Ashton said looking at Luke again and reaching out for him "I just wanna get a lemonade"

Luke kept giving Ashton a strange look but then he felt himself letting it go before he was following close behind him though the crowd as Ashton held Luke's sweatshirt so they wouldn't get separated.

They were getting to a clearing in the crowd and Luke followed Ashton to the lemonade stand.

He had bumped into people all day by accident because of the amount of people here but for some reason as he was stepping out of the way of some kid that was running past he bumped into someones shoulder and he felt a shiver go through his whole body. That hadn't happened all the other times he bumped into strangers so it worried him.

He muttered a sorry but then he felt himself turning around to see that the person he bumped into was not a stranger at all.

Luke felt like his heart stop when he locked eyes with those familiar green eyes that he used to dread seeing so much. Now though he was shocked and scared in a way but there was something in the boys eyes that was bringing Luke a kind of comfort that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Michael was looking at Luke like he wasn't surprised to see him at all and Luke tensed up when Michael showed him a small smile.

"Hey, Luke" Michael calling him by his first name right to his face felt so foreign and Luke felt speechless. He opened his mouth to say something but all he ended up doing was looking at Michael in his black shirt and black jeans with a backwards black snapback on and Luke felt something entirely as he looked at the boy who used to be his best friend.

  
Michael gave him a warm smile that Luke hadn't seen in so long and he felt himself shivering and quickly looking away.

"Umm...hi" Luke spoke like a timid little child and in this moment it felt like Michael was towering over him.

Luke could remember a time when being around Michael made him feel so safe and happy. Now it was as if those feelings were fighting hard to get to the surface and it was making Luke feel so confused. He wanted to feel that way about Michael but a part of him just wouldn't let that happen.

"I umm" Michael stuttered out and Luke didn't even think it was possible for Michael to be nervous. This side of him was so new to Luke and he could tell that Michael was surprised by his own actions right now too "How are you?"

"Okay" Luke said but he was feeling a lot less than okay. It was hard for him to get out of bed most days but he didn't want Michael to know that; it was bad enough that Ashton felt bad for him "I'm okay" Luke tried to sound more confident this time.

"Yeah? That's good" Michael made his voice higher and Luke could tell how much Michael was forcing this conversation but Luke felt himself wanting to smile though because he could tell how bad Michael wanted them to be talking.

Luke just felt himself nodding and he started to look around a bit but he always found himself looking back at Michael who had his hands in his pockets as he bit at his lip. This Michael was not the one he knew back when they were friends.

"Hey, Michael" came Ashton's voice behind Luke and Luke let himself relax once Ashton was getting involved in the conversation.

"Uh hey" Michael nodded at him and Luke watched as Michael smiled at his friend. He squinted when it felt like something strange was going on between them.

“I was just about to leave" Ashton's strange way of acting and words had Luke cranking his head back to look at his friend who had a sneaky grin on his face "but Luke you can stay here if you want"

"What?" Luke felt himself snapping at Ashton a bit and Ashton began to frown then he was looking over at Michael. Luke had no idea what was going on but he didn't like it one bit.

"I said you can stay here...if you want" Ashton said once again and yeah Luke had understood that but he didn't understand why Ashton was trying to make him stay here with Michael.

"What? no" Luke was starting to get angry and he could feel Michael awkwardly shifting on his feet next to him "I've wanted to leave for the past hour. Hell, I didn't even want to come here in the first place"

"Okay..." Ashton said like he was scared of Luke then Luke watched him glance at Michael and it seemed like he was giving him a sympathetic smile "Okay, Luke. We can leave"

"Thank you" Luke said sighing and then he was pushing past Ashton and pretending that he couldn't feel Michael's sad eyes on him as he walked away.

Luke didn't ever look back and he didn't feel himself calming down until he was standing against Ashton's car with a heaviness in his chest that he couldn't explain.

He didn't really know why he snapped at Ashton or why he got so angry but lately he's been feeling a lot of emotions that he just cant explain so he tried not to look too far into it.

Still though, he couldn't get Michael's face out of his head and that was one thing that he knew he wouldn't be able to ignore.

*

Ashton and Luke didn't speak until they were pulling into Luke's driveway and when Ashton let out a sigh Luke knew he was about to get some sort of lecture.

"I just wanted you guys to talk; I think you owe that much to him. He's trying really hard to reach out to you, doesn't that mean something?" Ashton was speaking softy but his words cut Luke deep. It did mean something to Luke that Michael was trying so hard but he wasn't about to admit that out loud.

"So us meeting Michael wasn't some coincidence?" Luke said looking at Ashton and raising his eyebrows "You two planned that whole thing?"

"I ran into him at The Boulevard last night and I just mentioned to him that we would be at the fall festival"

"Wait" Luke said putting his hands up "What the hell was he doing at The Boulevard?"

"I don't know" Ashton said innocently as he shrugged "Him and Calum were there with Dakota"

"What?" Luke muttered as he shook his head "What is going on?" he said more so to himself.

"Yeah I didn't know they were friends with Dakota either. It's a little strange"

"Super strange" Luke said zoning out while looking out the front windshield. He was then letting out a breath, knowing what he needed to say to his friend "I'm sorry for freaking out on you back there; this whole Michael thing is just really hard for me to deal with"

"I know" Ashton almost whispered "I shouldn't have tried to force you into talking to him; That's gotta be your choice"

"It's okay" Luke mumbled then he was looking up at his house.

"Do you want me to go up there with you? We can watch movies or something" Ashton suggested and Luke smiled but as much as he wanted that to happen he knew he had to have some alone time.

"That's alright, Ash. I think I've weighed you down enough today" Luke said honestly but he heard himself do a dry chuckle.

"You're not weighing me down, Luke. I like hanging out with you"

"It's okay, really. I'll be fine" Luke said and he gave Ashton a forced smile, not wanting his friend to worry about him anymore.

"Okay" Ashton nodded then Luke was opening the door "You know you can call me if you ever need me, right? 4am or whatever; I'll be here" and Luke still had his hand on the door as he was standing on the black top in his driveway; he actually felt tears welling up in his eyes at Ashton's words because they reminded him so much of something Trevor had said to him before.

"I-I know, Ash" Luke said sadly as he looked down and bit at his lip. He was shutting the door and running up the driveway fast, just wanting to crawl back in his bed and cry. He was sure that he had completely dried him self out with how much he had cried lately but apparently his body had other plans.

As soon as he got inside the warm house he was slamming the door and letting himself fall against it as he put his face in his hands.

He slid down to the floor with a loud thump as the pain in his heart just seemed to intensify with every second that went by.

He wanted someone to be holding him and his mind flashed to Trevor and that bright smile of his.

"I'll be here if you need me, Luke. Just say the word and I'll be there" were the words that kept echoing through Luke's mind. They were the words that Trevor had said to him while they were on the phone late at night after Luke's Grandpa died and he was a complete mess. He remembers nodding and knowing how true Trevor's words were; little did he know that he would only have Trevor with him for another year.

When his mind started thinking about another boy he knew with a bright smile he just began to cry harder. Michael had even given him that very smile just minutes ago and all Luke had done was look to the ground.

Michael was being so patient with him and Luke honestly didn't know how many chances he had left until Michael would just completely give up on trying to talk to him again. The thought of Michael going back to wanting nothing to do with Luke gave him an awful feeling in his stomach and he for some reason felt himself holding his ribs that had hurt just a week ago from Michael bringing him to the ground.

With all these different thoughts and feelings going on Luke could feel himself getting dizzy and he wished so badly that he had someone to talk to about it all.

Only one person came to mind and Luke was quickly running out of the house.

  
*

The cemetery was within walking distance from Luke's house and soon he could see the tall black fencing that surrounded the area.

He only stopped when he saw some flowers that were on the outside of the cemetery and he picked a handful of them then brought the white petals up to his nose that had water droplets on them.

It was only then that he noticed the rain that was pelting down and it seemed to get even worse when he stepped into the cemetery with the flowers tightly in his hand.

He didn't even bother looking at any of the other headstones as he passed by them. He just felt it was pointless to look at other peoples graves and pretend to feel sadness when he really had no idea who they were.

The grave he was looking for was towards the back and it lined the woods and Luke was fast walking to get to it. He just kept following the black sidewalk that curved all around the graves and flinched every time he felt a rain drop get close to his eye; he didn't even bother putting his hood up since he was already drenched as it was.

He only stopped walking on the sidewalk when he spotted the grave and then he was cutting across the grass and walking by headstones.

Luke started to slow down, feeling worn out both emotionally and physically as the got closer and could read the name on the headstone.

The clouds were the darkest gray Luke had ever seen as he looked upwards then he was sitting down in the wet grass so that his back was pressed right up against the headstone.

Luke carefully set the flowers by his hip on the ground then he was letting out a sigh that he seemed to be holding in all day; or maybe ever since he lost Trevor.

"I don't know where you are Trev but wherever you are I hope you aren't feeling even as close to as shitty as I am. I just hope you're happy" Luke began to speak quietly even though he had no reason to "I think most people are so wrapped up in their own sadness when they lose someone that they just don't stop to think of how the person who died is feeling. That kind of just occurred to me right now and I just hope that you're okay"

Luke leaned his head back to look at the rain falling on his face and the pine trees moving against the gray sky.

"Sometimes I think that you dying was m-my fault" Luke stuttered and then closed his eyes when he felt his chest tightening and the tears beginning to come back "If I would have played badly that night like I usually do while playing against Bloomingfield then we wouldn't have won and that party wouldn't had happened. Instead we would have spent our night getting drunk at my house like the two years before and you would have never drove home drunk like you did"

Luke knew he had way too much time to think because putting Trevor's death on himself just wasn't right and he knew Trevor wouldn't want him thinking like that either but he just couldn't help it.

Instead he pushed those thoughts away and tried to talk about what he came here for.

"God, I fucking need you more than ever right now. This whole Michael thing has me so fucked up and I don't even know what to think" Luke paused and laughed a little "I know if you were here you would tell him to fuck off and stop bothering me; yet again though if you could see how he's changed now maybe you would tell me to give him another chance. I just wish you could give me a sign on what to do...if you can even do that"

Luke could feel the wetness from the grass soaking through his jeans but he couldn't even find it in himself to care. Sitting at Trevor's headstone like this gave him a kind of warmness in his chest that he thought he would never feel again. He would sit here all night if it made him feel better and maybe it would.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the headboard as he listened to wind and the sound of a morning dove in the distance.

Luke" and Luke knew that voice anywhere and he was quickly opening his eyes and looking at the boy through hooded eyelids.

He wasn't as soaked as Luke was but Luke could see the dampness in his hair and he looked so much more tired than when Luke had seen him earlier.

"I-" Michael began then he was licking his lips and looking away for a few seconds "Calum said he saw you running down the sidewalk so I just wanted to check on you; you know...to see if you're okay"

It was the 2nd time today that Michael was asking Luke if he was okay but this time Luke didn't have the energy or care to lie.

"No" Luke said dully as he let his hand fall to the grass as he started to pull it from the ground "I'm not okay"  
  
Luke was still looking at the grass but he could tell that Michael was shifting on his feet, probably not knowing what to say but Luke understood; not many people knew what to say to him these days and he wasn't exactly making it easy for them with his vague answers and depressed tone.

"I'm so sorry, Luke" Michael's voice was almost a whisper and Luke heard it crack at the end.

Luke had heard those words so many times but he could really hear the pain in Michael's voice and he hated how bad it made him feel.

He finally looked up at Michael and the boy had his hands shaking by his sides; Luke wasn't sure if it was from the cold or something else entirely.

"What are you sorry for?" Luke said a bit harshly as he bit at his quivering lip; just really wanting Michael to own up to what he did.

Michael seemed to be surprised at Luke's tone at first but then he was slumping his shoulders again and looking as depressed as before.

"For hurting you" Michael said simply and Luke swallowed down the lump in his throat as he watched Michael stare down at him "I just-" Michael was letting out a breath and then wiping a hand across his face and Luke swore the boy close to crying "I seen you after the funeral when you were crying and I just started hoping that you never wasted any tears on me because I can promise you that I'm not worth it"

And Luke had to look entirely away from Michael because he had cried over him more times than he could count.

"And I'm sorry that you're hurting now. I'm sorry you lost your best friend" Michael spoke and Luke could hear so much pain in his voice "I wish I could bring him back for you, Luke; I really do"

This time Luke did feel a warm tear run down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve before looking back at Michael with red eyes. He was shocked when Michael's were just as red.

"Do you...do you think he can hear me when I talk to him?" Luke didn't know why he asked Michael that or why he made himself sound like a young child asking his mother if Santa was real but he didn't look away from Michael either, despite how dumb he felt.

"Yeah" Michael said nodding in a fast motion "I know he can"

Luke managed a soft smile and he watched as Michael gave him back one too. It was such a little thing but it felt like the beginning of something new between them and it gave Luke a fluttery feeling in his tummy.

  
"I don't want you getting sick, Luke" Michael said suddenly and Luke cocked his head to the side a bit in confusion "Can I give you a ride home?"

The gesture was so like the Michael he used to know; the Michael he used to be best friends with and maybe that was why he felt himself nodding and standing up;sparing Trevor's grave and the white flowers one more look before he was going towards Michael.

They walked side by side through the cemetery and Luke looked to the ground almost like he was scared to look at Michael, unsure of what to even say to the boy.

Luke briefly looked up and seen that Michael had his head down as well and maybe he was as nervous as Luke was.

It was just that Michael hadn't seen this version of Michael in so long and Luke was unsure of how to react to him now. Luke remembers how easy it used to be to talk to Michael back when they were friends. Luke remembers being 10 and talking late into the night until Michaels mom was yelling down the hallway telling them to go to sleep.

  
Back then Luke's life was so much more different than it is now and Luke began to to think that maybe he had changed and that was why Michael wasn't talking to him; also unsure of what to say.

They were exiting the cemetery and Luke was turning around to look at Trevor's grave once more before he was stepping off of the sidewalk.

"Uh this is me" Michael said quietly and then Luke looked up to him pointing to a brand new black car that Luke only seen when he went to the big city.

He widened his eyes a bit; feeling impressed then he was getting in around the passenger seat and sliding in.

Most of the car was tinted and the blueish lights above him flicked on then he was watching as Michael immediately turned the heater on and the air began to blow out.

"You cold?" Michael said looking over at Luke while he had one hand resting on the wheel. Luke got lost in the way that Michael looked for a few seconds with his damp hair sticking to his forehead and bright green eyes then he was nodding and looking down to his lap "It'll warm up fast" Michael added and Luke felt himself smiling a bit; he just really missed that feeling of Michael caring about him.

He remembers when they were younger Michael was so protective of him and Luke sometimes found it annoying because Michael acted like an overbearing mother but now he was realizing that Michael just really cared about him and never wanted anyone to hurt him.

Funny how Michael was the person who ended up hurting Luke the most.

"So what were you doing in Riverton?" Luke asked casually like they were still friends and it felt good to be talking to Michael like that.

"Oh umm..." Michael turned down the radio "Calum was over at Dakota's house and he wanted me to meet him over there"

Yet again the thing with Calum and Dakota was being brought up and Luke was still confused about it; maybe he could get some answers from Michael about it.

"What is it with them? I didn't even know they were friends" Luke sad in a grumpy tone. Michael was then letting out a low chuckle and Luke took a double look at him as he smiled and kept his eyes on the road.

"I wish I knew. Calum always needs to be the hero" and that had Luke being even more confused than before.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked softly.

"Calum thinks that he is going to fix this whole rivalry thing between Riverton and Bloomingfield by befriending Dakota" Michael ended it with a sigh like he thought it was a stupid idea and Luke honestly thought it was too.

"That's a nice gesture but I don't think it's that simple" Luke said and then Michael was looking over at him and smiling and Luke was unsure of why.

"I don't think so either" Michael was then looking back to the road and his smile seemed to turned into a smirk "Guess we'll all just hate each other forever"

Luke couldn't help but let out a small laugh and he couldn't believe he was sitting here and laughing with Michael Clifford in the boys car. Just a week ago if someone would have asked him if this could ever happen he would say they were nuts.

"Guess so" Luke smiled as he looked down at his lap and he could feel Michael's smile on him but he was scared to look directly at it again; he was scared of feeling that tipsy feeling in his stomach again.

*

It didn't take them much longer to get to Luke's house and Luke felt something that seemed like sadness when Michael was pulling into his driveway.

Michael let out a breath when he stopped the car then Luke was looking over at him.

"Umm...thanks for driving me home and stuff" Luke managed to get out and Michael was smiling at him again.

"Don't mention it" he said casually and Luke watched him shrug.

Luke wanted to punch himself when he began to open his mouth to say more instead of just getting out of the car and walking up to his house like he should have but the words came spilling out anyways.

"Who are you guys playing next Friday?"

  
Michael opened his mouth and seemed surprised at Luke's words too but then he seemed to be shaking it off.

"Oh uh, Swan Valley" Michael said quickly.

"Well good luck" Luke said in a genuine voice and it had Michael showing that bright smile of his again.

Michael could hurt him a million times but Luke still wouldn't feel worthy of seeing that smile of his.

"Yeah, thanks. Good luck to you guys too"

Luke opened his mouth, almost wanting to tell Michael that he wasn't playing next Friday but he didn't want Michael to give him that sad and disappointed look like Ashton had.

"Thanks" Luke said back nervously then he was opening the door before he said anything else that was stupid.

"I'll see ya, Luke" Michael was bending his head down just so he could see Luke better as he was now out of the car and Luke felt that fluttery feeling in his stomach again and it terrified him.

"Bye" Luke shot out quickly before he was shutting the door and walking up the drive towards his house.

This time when he shut his door and slid down it it was because of a totally different reason before; he literally felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

 


	6. Michael

Michael could feel his heart beating fast in his chest as his legs were beginning to get sore from all the running and all he wanted to do was just stop and drink a gallon of water.

He looked over to see Calum doing the same drill that he was but Calum was doing it with passion in his eyes and a smile on his face. Michael didn't know what was wrong but he was feeling absolutely miserable during practice today.

It wasn't like going to practice was his most favorite thing in the world but any other time he knew that he enjoyed it way more than he was right now.

Ever since his meeting with Luke in the cemetery he hadn't been able to focus on anything other than the blond haired boy who used to be his enemy. Michael was trying to trick his brain into thinking that none of that bad stuff between Luke and him ever happened though because all he was thinking about was present Luke and their strange relationship they had going on right now and the Luke he knew when they were best friends.

It was only Monday but Michael knew that he would start failing all of his classes if he didn't get his mind off of Luke soon.

He wanted nothing more than to see the boy again but he didn't know if Luke would allow it and he wasn't sure if it would make his situation worse or better.

Luke had enough on his plate right now and Michael didn't want to put anything more on him but the selfish part of him just needed to see Luke no matter what, whether the consequences were good or bad.

"Mike!" and Michael whipped his head up to look towards where he thought he heard the voice come from.

In the distance he could see Rob, one of his teammates, standing with his hands on his hips.

"You with us or not bro?" he yelled and Michael knew he was slacking today but he blamed Luke "Where is your head at today?"

Michael wanted to say "Back in Riverton" but he held his tongue. If any of his teammates, besides Calum, knew that he was talking to a Riverton player, and the captain no less, he was pretty sure that they would all beat the shit out of him and toss him in the woods.

"I'm here. Just a little worn out" Michael spoke quieter than Rob because the boy had come closer to him now.

"Well we're all worn out" Rob was always quick to give attitude and Michael suppressed a sigh "Fucking get it together. I'm not losing Friday's game just because you're a little worn out"

This time Michael didn't repress any emotions and he gritted his teeth as the boy stared him down. Rob was mocking him and acting as if Michael slacked off like this all the time when in reality Michael always gave it his all no matter what.

Michael felt his damn breaking and he was unable to control himself.

"If we do lose it'll be because you cant even catch the god damn ball, Patterson"

He felt dozens more eyes on him from his other teammates who were suddenly paying attention to conversation but the only ones Michael was focusing on was Rob's who were practically burning a hole through him.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Rob spit out as he slowly began walking closer to Michael.

"You heard what I said" Michael stood his ground and ignored everyone else around him who were whispering.

"You really wanna do this here?" Rob said crossing his arms over his chest as he smirked. Rob had always been a hot head so Michael had no clue why he even started anything with him.

"Do what?" Michael shrugged "I was just speaking the truth. You're the worst player on this fucking team. You're lazy as hell so I have no idea why you're getting on my case for being worn out" Michael knew he had said too much again when he looked to his right and Calum was staring at him with his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

Michael turned back to Rob and the boy looked even more furious before.

Their coach was suddenly blowing the whistle, announcing the end of practice, and Michael let out a breath before turning away from everyone and walking towards the locker room, feeling everyones eyes on his back as he went.

*

As soon as he stepped into the locker room and started stripping down to take a shower he didn't get too far because as soon as he was taking his sweat drenched shirt off Calum was slamming the door open and fast walking towards him.

"Hey there, Cal" Michael said innocently like he had no idea what Calum was upset about. He started to unbutton his jeans then Calum was yanking him by the arm and pulling him "Um ow!" Michael said dramatically as he tried to get out of Calum's hold but Calum didn't let him go until they were out of the main area of the locker room by the showers.

Calum was pacing a bit then he was tugging on his hair before looking at Michael with hard eyes.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was about?" Calum exploded and Michael took a step back. Calum had never been like this with him and it was honestly scaring Michael.

"I'm fucking tired of Rob thinking that he's in charge of this team when he doesn't do shit when it comes to actually playing games; he's fucking awful, Calum"

"Okay but did you have to say that to him? In front of the whole damn team?"

"I'm sorry" Michael didn't regret what he said, he was just sorry for making Calum this upset "It just kind of slipped out. I've just been going through a hard time and-"

"A hard time?" Calum snapped again and Michael saw something sinister in his eyes like Calum was about to say something awful to him "What hard times could you possibly be going through? It was Luke's best friend who died; not yours. I'm still here and I was here the entire time that Luke didn't give a shit about you and you cant even do something as simple as answering my phone call? Not to mention that you didn't even stop by Dakota's house Saturday night when you said you would"

Michael felt his blood boiling and he clenched fists that were hanging by his sides. He hated how Calum was bringing Luke into this and Michael had to calm himself down before he said something that he would regret.

"Is that what this is all about?" Michael felt himself snapping as well and Calum looked shocked "I didn't show up at your new best friends house so now you're pissed at me?"

He heard Calum let out something in between a scoff and a chuckle as he looked away for a few seconds.

"No this is about you acting as if I don't even exist all because of some kid you claimed to hate" Calum was then laughing and Michael felt himself tensing up and getting angry again "What, do you think you're going to get into Luke's pants all because he's all vulnerable and fucked up after losing his best friend?"

Michael felt tears swelling up in his eyes at seeing Calum be so cruel to him but anger was just below the surface. Michael feared that if Calum said one more thing about Luke then he would lose it completely.

"Fuck you" Michael mumbled before turning around and beginning to walk back to his locker. He would shower at home; he didn't care but he just knew he couldn't be here any longer.

  
He ignored Rob's sharp eyes on him as he grabbed his bag and put it over his shoulder and then he was making his way towards the door that led to outside.

There was only one person who Michael even wanted to be around but he wasn't sure if he was even allowed to.

It didn't stop him from trying though.

*

It was almost 6 in the evening by the time Michael got to Luke's house and he remembered the last time he was here when Luke got one look at him after he said goodbye then he was running into the house. Michael was unsure of what he did wrong but he was hoping that Luke forgave him for it.

He also couldn't get Luke's sad face out of his head when the boy was sitting against Trevor's grave stone. He never wanted to see Luke like that ever again.

Michael gripped the steering wheel tightly as he still sat in his car in the driveway and he could see a light flicker on upstairs. He knew it was strange that he was just sitting in the driveway like a creep so he took a deep breath and got out of the car.

He tried not to think about the first time he came here and Luke hadn't even wanted to give him a chance to talk; Michael didn't blame him one bit though and Luke was the better person for even letting Michael drive him home that one day.

Michael climbed the stairs of the front porch then he was coming into view of the front door and he hesitated a few seconds before bringing his knuckles up to it and knocking twice.

He heard a muffled female voice that he guessed was Liz then the footsteps were getting closer and the door was opening to reveal the light from inside.

As soon as Liz stood in front of him he realized that he didn't even have any idea of what he was going to say to Luke; Luke would wonder why he was here and Michael didn't even have a solid reason, he just knew he wanted to see the blond boy.

Luke always had a way of making him feel better back when they were friends so it was only a habit that Michael would show up here after Calum had kind of ripped his heart out; only now Luke and him weren't friends anymore.

"Umm, May I help you, Michael?" Liz spoke and Michael shook himself out of his thoughts and opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, sorry, Is Luke here?" Michael managed out and he held his breath waiting for Liz to answer him.

"I'm sorry, Michael he's not" she spoke more friendly this time but Michael felt his shoulders slumping as he nodded.

Of course Luke wouldn't be here when Michael needed him the most.

"Okay...ummm, thanks anyways" he didn't even know why he said that but he just felt helpless right now.

Michael was turning to to go down the steps again but he was stopping at the sound of Liz's voice.

"He's with Ashton and they're at the arcade in town. Its on main street" Liz ended with a smile like she knew how badly Michael wanted Luke back in his life.

"Thank you so much" Michael rushed out as he was turning around and heading towards his car again.

He got back into the drivers seat and quickly pulled out.

He remembered all the times that him and Luke went to the arcade in Bloomingfield and it made him smile knowing that Luke still liked going to them. It felt like nothing had changed and Luke was still the happy and energetic boy he knew back then.

*

When Michael pulled into the busy parking lot of the arcade only 10 minutes later he parked near the back and locked his car, knowing how many hoodlums went to these kind of places, then he was walking towards the front doors.

As soon as he walked in the sound of children screaming and the smell of greasy food hit him in the face and he about had a heart attack when some kid screamed loudly right behind him.

He looked in all directions as he walked forward, just trying to spot Luke or Ashton.

There was person dressed as a huge mouse and Michael wanted to laugh at how much his job must suck. Instead he gave him a quick nod then repressed a laugh when some kid bumped into him and spilled his drink all over his mouse costume.

Michael started looking at the tables that were in front of him and remembered that half the reason him and Luke even went to the arcade was for the pizza.

He smiled wide when he spotted them in a booth all by themselves that was pressed against the window.

Luke had on a comfy looking red crewneck and had the sleeves stretched over his hands as he wrapped them around the cup in front of him. They had a half eaten pizza in the middle of them and a box of breadsticks too.

Ashton said something that had Luke cracking up and suddenly Michael felt like he was intruding on something. After all, Luke hadn't even invited him here and yet here he was.

Luke might act nice to his face but he probably didn't even want Michael here.

Michael bit his lip and turned to look behind him but when he looked back to their table Ashton was looking straight at him with a smile on his face like he was proud of Michael for coming here. Michael still had no idea why Ashton was on his side in all of this but it gave him a warm feeling.

Michael managed a smile back then Ashton was waving him over and that was when Luke spotted him too. Michael felt his stomach drop when the blond looked at him with confused eyes then they were quickly crinkling up and he was smiling at Michael and Michael felt the butterflies in his stomach.

It was one of Luke's real smiles and it hadn't been directed at him in years; he missed it so much.

Michael began walking towards them then Ashton was scooting over and Michael took that as his cue to sit next to the curly haired boy who was always smiling.

"Hey, Michael. What brings you here?" Ashton said like he knew damn well how Michael ended up here.

Michael looked over to Luke then and the boy was still smiling at him but he still felt the need to apologize.

"Your mom told me you guys were here but I shouldn't have just showed up. I'm sorry. I can leave if you want me to" Michael quickly said out and Luke was giving him caring eyes before he was shaking his head.

"No it's okay, Michael. We don't mind" Luke assured him and this was the Luke that Michael was familiar with; this was the Luke that Michael used to be best friends with and it felt so good to see him again.

"You want some pizza?" Ashton said already picking up a slice and putting it over a plate and who was Michael to turn down pizza?

"Um sure" Michael let out a chuckle and Ashton was plopping the greasy pizza down on the plate before sliding it over to Michael.

Michael felt Luke's gaze on him and looked up to see the boy smiling at him and Michael couldn't help but smile back then he was taking a bite of the pizza.

"Not as good as Riverton's huh?" Luke said instantly after Michael swallowing and Michael looked up at him and smirked.

"Not even close" Michael said back and Luke seemed like he was blushing before he was taking a sip of his pop in front of him.

"You guys are liars. No one can beat this pizza" Ashton said with a scoff and Luke rolled his eyes before looking over at the curly haired boy.

"You only think that cause you've never had Riverton pizza. It's like a religious experience" Luke said and Michael was just nodding.

Luke and Michael used to go to the pizza place in Riverton almost every weekend and they never got sick of it.

"Well fine" Ashton seemed to be pouting "Go eat Riverton pizza then"

"Eh no" Luke chuckled "I'd get my ass beat if I set foot in that town"

"You wouldn't if you went there with me" Michael blurted out without thinking and Luke just looked at him with raised eyebrows for a few seconds before smiling and Michael felt like he could breathe again.

"Then we'd both get our asses beat cause you'd be a traitor for hanging out with a Bloomingfield student" Luke said back and Michael looked over to see Ashton nodding in agreement.

"No way" Michael shook his head "No one would lay a hand on you and I would be fine. I think that whole rivalry thing is kind of fading out honestly" Michael said and he didn't know if that whole thing about the rivalry was even true but it seemed to be.

"Fading out huh?" Luke smirked and Michael tried to ignore that fluttery feeling in his tummy again and nodded confidently.

"Yeah I think so" Michael said and he could feel Ashton's eyes on him too.

"Yeah? Well how about we test that out" Ashton said sitting up closer to the table and Michael raised his eyebrows at him.

"How could we do that?" Michael asked Ashton and Luke seemed confused too.

"This Friday. Me and Luke will come to your game in Riverton" Ashton said as he sat back and crossed his arms against his chest.

Michael bit at his lip, not really feeling sure about that but then something else occurred to him.

"Luke don't you have a game of your own to play on Friday?" Michael asked and he watched Luke pale a bit.

"I'm umm...I'm not playing on Friday. I just can't" Luke was looking sad again and Michael wanted to reach out and comfort him so badly. Instead he nodded, understanding completely. If his best friend just died he knew he wouldn't be able to play a game either.

"I understand" Michael said and then Luke was looking up and giving him a weak smile.

"So? You up for it or not, Luke?" Ashton said and Michael held his breath but then Luke was nodding and Michael wished he wouldn't had.

"I just...I don't think anyone will mess with you guys but I still wouldn't ever forgive myself if something did happen" Michael said in a scared tone and Ashton just patted him on the arm.

"We'll be just fine. You just focus on the game " Ashton spoke and Michael was just weakly smiling as he nodded.

Friday would be very interesting. 


	7. Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is very angst filled I'm sorry but if you normally read my fics you should be used to angst lmao. WARNING: contains suicidal thoughts and an attempt at self harm. Stay safe <3 (sidenote: I'm seeing State Champs for the 4th time next Friday AHHH)

It was the end of the day and Luke was standing with his back to the wall right outside of the gym where he knew his football coach was. He knew he had put this off for long enough and now that he was 100% sure about his decision he knew he had to let his coach know instead of just not showing up to the game this Friday like he secretly wanted to.

Luke purposely wasted more time by just watching the last few students walk through the halls. Usually he would be on his way to football practice and it felt weird not to be heading towards the locker rooms but he knew this was what was best for him.

He pushed himself off of the wall and opened the big gym doors before he was walking inside.  
  
His shoes squeaked on the clean floor that had their school's name in the very middle of it and he let the smell of it wash over him as he looked up at the tall ceiling and the balcony's on each side of the gym.

He could remember all the times him and Trevor stood up on the balcony during pep assemblies then they would end up sneaking out half way through to go and wonder through the empty halls.

Everything seemed to remind Luke of Trevor these days and he wondered when that was going to end; memories of Trevor just brought him so much pain.

He made it to the office in the back of gym and he could hear the muffled voices of his teammates in the locker room that was right next door. He held his breath before opening the door and he stood there frozen when his coach was looking up from his place at his desk.

Luke began to panic because he totally forgot what he was even going to say to his coach so that it didn't sound like he was just too lazy to play or something.

"Luke" his coach said simply before going back to the paperwork in front of him that looked like plays for the game "Aren't you supposed to be suiting up for practice?"

"Umm yes" Luke nodded and his coach looked up, probably sensing his nervousness "But I have to talk to you"

"Okay" his coach nodded but still seemed confused "Sit down" Luke nodded quickly before having a seat in the chair in front of the desk.

"It's about Friday's game-"

"You aren't the first one to come to me and tell me how nervous you are but I can assure you that we will win Friday's game as long as you guys stay focused out there and give it your all" his coach said, cutting Luke off and just assuming he knew what the boy was trying to talk to him about but Luke just started shaking his head.

"That's not...." Luke got nervous when his coach almost seemed angry "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, sir"

"Then what is it, Luke?" the bald man seemed irritated and impatient now and it put Luke on edge even more.

Luke went to open his mouth to explain himself but he was again getting cut off, he forgot how bad his coach was at listening.

"Is it about the scouts? Cause they will be there and if you play your cards right like you have been all season then I think you-"

And it was then that Luke sort of lost it and all of his nerves went out the window.

"I'm not playing on Friday!" He didn't mean to raise his voice but it was the only way he could be heard over his coach's booming voice.

He sunk back in his chair when his coach began to glare at him and squint his eyes like he was trying to figure out whether he heard Luke right or not.

"Did you say that...you aren't playing this Friday?" despite the mans mean stare Luke nodded. He was in too deep to back down now.

He watched as his coach sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well why not? Are you hurt?"

"No" Luke said. He wasn't hurt physically at least "Not hurt. I'm just not in the right mind set to play Friday's game, sir"

"I see" his coach looked around the room a few times like he was thinking it over "You know you're giving up a potential football scholarship by missing Fridays game, right?"

"Yes, I know" Luke spoke easily. He had no intention of playing college ball and he wasn't sure if he ever did.

"What would Trevor think of you right now? Backing out on such an important game?" the mans words cut like knives to Luke's heart and he could already feel the tears in his eyes.

"I...I don't know, sir" Luke stuttered out as he tensed his jaw, trying not to let any tears slip out.

"You're my strongest player, Luke and you are backing out on a game that your teammates have worked hard for all season" he was getting angry again and Luke thought about just standing up and running out of the room like a coward "Are you really willing to screw them over like that?"

When Luke had originally made the decision to not play Friday's game he was only thinking of himself and his emotional health but in a case like this he knew he had to put himself first. He could even get seriously hurt for not paying attention during a game and he knew his head wouldn't be in it if he was forced to play on Friday.

He suddenly became angry at his coach for making him feel bad about his decision.

Luke stood up and seen the surprised look on his coach's face at the sudden movement.

"I'm not playing Friday's game and that's my decision; not yours" he spit out before he was turning around and walking out the door before slamming it shut.

As soon as he got around the corner and back into the gym he felt himself sliding down the wall and onto the floor where he put his face in his hands and let out a sigh.

"I can't fucking believe you" Luke picked his head up at the sudden sharp voice to his left and he could see Aaron standing above him. Luke hadn't talked to him since the funeral, and even that was barely anything, so it felt weird seeing him right now.

"What-what're you talking about?" Luke said wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Aaron let out a rude chuckle and looked out into the empty gym.

"You're bailing on the game. I heard you in there with Coach" Aaron spoke to Luke like they weren't even friends anymore and Luke realized that maybe they weren't. He didn't know why Aaron had separated himself from him but he wished he hadn't. Luke had Ashton but he had known Aaron for longer and he was in no shape to lose another long time friend.

Luke felt no need to apologize to his coach for his decision but for some reason he felt the need to apologize to his old friend; despite how mean Aaron was being to him right now.

"I'm sorry, Aaron; I really am. It would just be too hard for me to focus on the game on Friday. I wouldn't be any help to the team anyways"

"And don't you think that you should at least try?" Aaron raised his voice and Luke flinched "Jesus, Luke we've worked all season for this"

"I know but-” Luke sucked in a breath and felt himself admitting something out loud "I just don't want my last game to be one where I play horrible and I would play horrible if I played this Friday. Just trust me on this Aaron...you don't want me to play okay?"

Aaron just scoffed at that like he didn't believe a word that Luke just said and again Luke just felt like running away from all of this.

"Do you really not understand that I went through the same exact thing that you did, Luke? Trevor was my best friend too and I was in the car with him too but I'm going out and playing the god damn game this Friday because I know that's what Trevor would want me to do" Aaron ended with a sigh and then Luke was letting his head fall onto his knees as he closed his eyes, not wanting Aaron to see him right now.

"Did you ever think that maybe I'm not as strong as you, Aaron?" Luke brought his head up and looked Aaron right in the eye "Huh? Did that ever occur to you? I just can't fucking do it"

Anger again flashed in Aaron's eyes and Luke was afraid of what he would say next.

"Whatever" Aaron said shaking his head and turning around.

Aaron mumbled something else under his breath and at first Luke knew he didn't hear the boy right but then his heart seemed to jump into his throat.

"What did you just say to me?" Luke whispered but it was silent in the gym so he knew that Aaron had heard him.

He watched as Aaron stopped dead in his tracks and then turned around with something cold and evil in his eyes. Luke knew his old best friend was completely gone and something else entirely had taken over him.

"I said 'It's your fucking fault that he's dead and you know it is'" Aaron spoke the words so easily but Luke felt the words practically crippling him.

Luke opened his mouth but the only thing that came out was a whimper and he put hand over his mouth to stop his quivering lip.

"Did you think that I was sleeping? Cause I can tell you right now that I was wide awake and I saw everything" Aaron said through gritted teeth and Luke closed his eyes remembering being in the car, remembering the feeling of Trevor's lips ghosting over his jaw and neck as the boy kept looking over at the road; turns out he hadn't been focusing on the road enough.

"I've known about the gay shit you and Trevor did for years but I didn't say a word about it. Now I'm thinking that I should have" Aaron continued and Luke was hearing the words he was saying but he still felt like he was in Trevor's car on the night of the accident. He remembers hearing the sound of Aaron's voice telling Trevor to look back at the road but it was too late.

Luke should have known that Aaron had been awake but he was too focused on how good Trevor's lips and hand felt good on his skin.

Luke began to think that Aaron was right and he realized now why the boy had been avoiding him; he killed their best friend. Luke knew he should have pushed Trevor away and told him to keep his eyes on the road but in his drunken state it didn't even occur to him.

It was his fault and Luke felt himself getting sick to his stomach. Trevor was dead because of him.

When Luke looked up to apologize to Aaron the boy was gone and Luke knew Aaron would never forgive him anyways.

*

As soon as Luke got out of the school and into the parking lot he felt himself running over to the nearest bush and puking his guts out.

The truth had come out and Luke was beside himself with how guilty and awful he felt because everything was his fault.

It was his fault that Trevor's parents had to see their child being lowered into the ground.

It was his fault that all of Trevor's friends had to go on without him.

It was his fault that Trevor didn't even get to live a full life and have kids and get married.

All of it was Luke's fault and he felt the weight of it all as he wiped his mouth and began walking to his car.

As he got in and began driving he was actually hoping that he would crash and die; he knew he deserved it. If Trevor was dead then Luke knew he shouldn't get to live either.

*

The clouds were darkening as Luke, unfortunately, made it to his house safely and began walking up the driveway and he was glad his parents weren't home because the last thing he needed was their attempts at trying to comfort him in this hard time. Luke knew they were trying but it just wasn't enough.

In the midst of all of this Luke felt himself thinking of Michael; his old best friend who used to cheer him up no matter what and that was really what he needed right now.

He needed Michael but him and Michael weren't friends anymore and Luke couldn't pretend that they were.

Sure, they were on better terms than they were before but he knew he couldn't count on Michael like he used to.

In this state of mind Luke couldn't help but feel like there was no way that Michael would want to be friends with someone who killed their best friend.

Luke walked into his house and went straight to the kitchen.

He walked to the sink and stood on his tippy toes as he opened the very top cabinet that touched the ceiling then he was bringing down his dads bottle of whiskey.

Luke never drank strong liquor like this, especially not if it was mixed with something else, but this was the only thing that would numb the pain and he just wanted to stop feeling completely.

He chugged the liquor until his stomach was hurting and his throat was burning then he was sinking down onto the floor with the bottle tight in his grip as he began to feel the effects of it.

A distant memory popped into Luke's head for some reason of him and Michael. When they were ten years old they used to steal Michael's dads jack knives and use them to carve things into the big tree right next to the tall bridge that was in the countryside of their town. It was where the pine trees were high in the sky and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of birds and the strong river underneath the bridge.

Luke suddenly reached his hand up and opened the drawer that was above his head. He started to dig though it blindly as he stared down at the tile flooring then he felt something sharp poke his finger before he was grabbing it and bringing it down to eye level.

He moved the sharp knife around in his hand for what felt like hours before he was downing more of the whiskey and then focusing the knife again.

It was the first time ever that Luke felt like ending his life. He knew that most people killed themselves because they didn't want to live but Luke wanted to kill himself because he felt like he didn't deserve to live. He had killed his best friend; he was a murderer.

Luke looked at the sharp end of the knife as he slowly brought it down to his skin on his arm. He knew this wasn't even the proper way to cut himself but it was a sharp object and it was currently in his hand so he went for it.

He only barely cut through the skin before he was dropping the knife with a loud sound on the floor then he was falling to his side with his cheek to the floor and the knife in front of his face.

Luke didn't even know what made him do it but after he almost started to doze off he was grabbing his phone and quickly dialing a number that he couldn't believe he still had memorized.

He had deleted the boy out of his contacts long ago but he had never let himself forget his number.

Luke was closing his eyes as the phone began to ring and he was praying that the boy would pick up. He needed him so bad right now and Luke honestly wasn't sure if he ever stopped needing him.

"Hello?" Luke felt a little bit relaxed as he heard Michael's voice and he let out a sigh.

Suddenly the tears were coming again and he began to whimper.

"Luke? Luke is that you?" Michael sounded so worried now and Luke knew he didnt deserve to be worried about.

"I killed him, Michael" Luke blurted out. He was drunk and he was just saying the only thing on his mind with no filter at all.

"What? Luke where are you?" Michael rushed out but Luke ignored him.

"Trevor is dead because of me. It's all my f-fault, Michael" Luke was sucking in breaths as he couldn't contain his tears anymore.

He heard rustling on the other end of the phone like Michael was walking.

“Are you at home? I'm coming over okay, Luke?" Michael said and Luke let out a sigh. He needed Michael's comfort but he knew he didn't deserve it.

"It should have been me. I should have died; not him" Luke rambled on and he heard Michael let out something that sounded like a gasp for air and then a whimper.

"No, no Luke don't even say that okay? I'm going to be there soon just stay on the phone with me"

"It should be me. I shouldn't get to live" Luke said plainly like he was commenting on the weather as he stared at the same spot on the floor. His eyes felt too tired to even look anywhere else.

"Luke!" Michael yelled to get his attention and Luke figured that Michael had been trying to get his attention for a little while.

"Michael" Luke breathed out and he heard Michael let out a relieved sigh on the other end.

"Keep talking to me okay? I'm in the car and I'm on my way right now"

"What do you want me to talk about?" Luke asked; as he thought he felt himself sober up a bit.

"Just- just talk about a memory that you remember when you were little"

And Luke smiled at that. Almost all of his memories from when he was young involved Michael.

"I remember when me and you used to race to the bridge and you would always win. You were always faster than me" Luke said and he heard Michael let out a low chuckle but he could tell that the boy was still worried "Do you remember that?"

"Of course I remember that, Luke" Michael said softly and Luke closed his eyes.

"I'm tired, Michael. I'm really tired" Luke drawled out as he ended it with a yawn.

"Did you take anything Luke?" His soft voice was gone and now it was back to being frantic and stressed out.

"No. Just drank some whiskey. It's making my stomach hurt" Luke said as he gripped at his stomach and clenched his eyes shut.

"Just stay awake for me. I'll be there soon"

Luke knew that Michael was worried about him choking on his own vomit or something but it was just so hard for Luke to keep his eyes open.

"I wanna sleep. Everything hurts" Luke whimpered out and he swears he heard Michael let out a sniffle.

"Please s-stay awake Luke" Michael said in barely above a whisper.

"Can you...sing to me?" Luke didn't even remember himself thinking of saying that "You always used to sing to me when we were little"

"Yeah...Yeah I can sing to you, Luke. What do you want to hear?" Michael said back and Luke felt himself smiling again.

Luke clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth as he thought about it.

"Can you sing Closer To Love by Mat Kearney? Do you know that one?"

"Yeah I know that one" Michael chuckled "But I don't think I will do it any justice"

"Shhhh, just sing" Luke said and that had Michael laughing again.

Talking and laughing with Michael felt so natural and Luke had no idea how he went this long without it; how he went this long without Michael.

Michael began to sing and his voice was even more beautiful than he remembers.

When Michael stopped singing Luke realized he had said that exact thought out loud with he heard Michael laugh and mutter out a thanks.

Luke had missed Michael so much and it was scaring him that he knew that he would start relying on the boy again.

*

  
When Luke heard Michael's voice booming through his house he snapped his eyes open and felt bad for not staying awake like Michael begged him to; he was just so mentally and physically exhausted.

"Luke, where are you?"

"Michael" Luke said weakly and soon he heard footsteps getting closer and he was looking up to see Michael standing above him wearing a jean jacket and looking like a terrified parent.

Michael was quick to squat down and then he was running hand through Luke's hair like it was second nature to him and Luke let his eyes shut at the comforting touch.

"Michael, can I sleep now?" Luke said in a whisper and he looked up to see Michael nodding but then he seen the boys eyes swerve and land on the knife that was still laying on the floor.

He watched as Michael's eyes widened with fear before he looked back to Luke.

"Luke did you..." Michael drifted off, not even wanting to say it.

"No" Luke shook his head and he saw Michael visibly relax "I couldn't do it"

"Don't ever do this shit again, okay? You promise?" Michael's voice was soft but serious and Luke felt himself nodding.

He had already broken a promise to Michael once before and he wouldn't ever do it again.

Luke closed his eyes and instantly he felt Michael's arms around him as he was slowly being lifted off of the floor. Luke melted into Michael's chest and he felt Michael's arms tighten around him. Luke felt so safe and he didn't want this moment to end.

His eyes were still closed as they went through the house and soon he could tell Michael was climbing the stairs.

By the time they were entering Luke's bedroom Luke was so close to dozing off completely but then he felt Michael softly lowering him onto the bed and putting the covers over him.

"Luke" and Luke only hummed in response but then he felt something cold against his lips "Drink some of this"

Luke nodded and peeked his eyes open and seen Michael holding a water bottle to his lips and Luke took a few big sips before Michael was taking it away.

He almost closed his eyes again but then he seen Michael turn around.

"Don't leave me" Luke's voice was horse and he watched as Michael faced him again.

"I'm not going anywhere" Michael promised "I'm just gonna sleep on the couch"

Luke looked over to see Michael pointing to couch that was in front of his TV that him and Trevor used to sit on while they played video games.

"You can sleep here" Luke said and he watched Michael smile before it was dying out as he looked down to the carpet.

"I'm okay. Just get some sleep, Luke" even in his drunken state Luke swore it seemed like Michael wanted to sleep next to Luke but he thought he shouldn't and Luke was too tired to talk him into it.

"Night, Michael"

Luke watched as Michael sat on the edge of the couch before looking up at Luke again.

"Sweet dreams, Luke"

Having Michael in his room again felt so right and Luke fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing State Champs for the 4th time in 2 days fuck I’m surprised I was even able to focus on this but here it is and it's actually a bit longer than the last chapter. Plus it's a lot happier too. Enjoy!

Michael woke up with a startle and quickly sat up and took in his surroundings.

He remembered not being able to sleep last night because of how worried he was for Luke. In all of his years of knowing Luke he had never known the boy to want to physically harm himself but yet last night he had found Luke on the kitchen floor, inebriation in high effect, as a knife laid only inches away from him. He knew that Luke had said that he couldn't do it but it still scared Michael to death to know that the boy almost had harmed himself and risked his life if he would have cut deep enough.

The sight of seeing Luke in such emotional pain last night was also something that Michael couldn't stop thinking about, and was coming back to him now as he started to sit up on the couch, and he wished he could just take all of Luke's pain away.

Michael didn't know who caused Luke to think that he was responsible for Trevor's death but Michael despised them and he wanted nothing more than to beat them senseless. In a way Michael didn't even want Luke to tell him who put that idea in his head because the last thing that Michael needed was to be put in jail for beating someone up.

Michael started to look around the still dim room and out the window he could see that the sun was just barely rising and he wondered why he was even up this early in the morning.

He wished he wouldn't had but Michael looked over at Luke's bed and seen the now shirtless Luke halfway under his blanket, with only his bare shoulders showing, as he laid on his stomach with his arms resting on top of his pillow. In plain english, Luke looked fucking beautiful and Michael had to physically stop himself from getting up and cuddling up against the boy.

As kids Michael remembers being able to cuddle with Luke on those rare occasions when the blond would wake up after having a nightmare with only Michael to comfort him and Michael never hesitated to bring the boy into his chest and run a hand through his hair until he heard the boy softly breathing out through his mouth.

Michael was always able to make Luke feel better back then and he just wished life was that simple now but he knew Luke's wounds were cut way too deep to fix with just a simple cuddle.

Michael carefully slipped off the couch and turned to look at Luke once more before he was getting up and heading towards the door.

The upstairs was dark, because of the no amount of windows in the hallway, but soon Michael was getting to the stairs and making his way down them.

It felt strange being in Luke's downstairs all by himself because he hadn't been welcome in his house for so long but Michael tried not to think about that. All that mattered was that Luke obviously wanted him here now and Michael was so thankful that Luke was starting to want him in his life again. Maybe it was just because Luke needed a shoulder to cry on but Michael didn't even care; he was just happy that Luke thought of calling him last night instead of anyone else.

Michael easily found his way around the kitchen and got to cooking breakfast for the sad boy upstairs. He figured it was the least he could do before having to leave; not without saying goodbye though of course.

Michael wanted nothing more than to stay here with Luke all day and comfort him but he knew he had to go to school today. If he didn't got to school today then he couldn't go to practice and then he wouldn't be able to play this Friday's game and he knew he couldn't miss the game. There would be all kinds of scouts at the game and he couldn't miss out on an opportunity of getting noticed by them.

Michael was almost finished with the over easy egg then he was scooting over and putting bread in the toaster just as the bacon started to sizzle even louder. He hoped that the smell of the food didn't wake Luke up because he knew the boy needed to rest after the night he had last night.

Michael knew he couldn't stay here with Luke but he also didn't want the boy to be here by himself all day. He tapped his fingers on the counter a few times before he remembered that he still had Ashton's number in his phone back when the boy gave it to him at the fall festival after Luke left the scene.

He quickly grabbed his phone out of his jean pockets and looked through his contacts before getting to Ashton's number. He didn't want to wake the boy up but he also knew how much Ashton cared about Luke and Michael actually started to feel bad that he didn't think to call Ashton last night when he first found Luke in such a bad condition.

Ashton answered on the 3rd ring and Michael sucked in a breath before listening to Ashton on the other end.

"Hello?" Ashton's voice was deep and cracked a bit and Michael knew the boy had been sleeping; probably one of those people who got ready for school at the last second and Michael was one of those people too.

"Ashton it's Michael. I'm sorry I woke up you so early" Michael started off with.

"Don't worry about it" Ashton said easily and Michael smiled; Ashton was so down to earth "Is everything okay?"

"Well...no" Michael said honestly and he could almost sense Ashton panicking on the other end so he was quick to explain himself "I'm at Luke's and he's okay now...he's sleeping but he was in really bad shape last night. He called me drunk and crying last night saying that-" Michael cut himself off, still not being able to believe that Luke thought he was to blame for Trevor's death "He thinks that it’s his fault that Trevor is dead"

"Fuck" Ashton said weakly and there was silence on the other end for a few seconds "Did he say why he started to think such a thing?"

"No...I think that something happened at school. Someone there made him think that it was his fault"

He heard Ashton let out something that sounded like a growl and Michael started to get worried.

"I think I know who put that thought in his head" Ashton spoke in such an angry tone that Michael had never heard him do before "I think it was Aaron"

And that confused the hell out of Michael as he squinted off into the distance.

"Aaron? Aren't you guys friends with him?"

"We were" Ashton said sadly "He's been acting really strange since the accident and he's been distant with us. I had a photography club meeting yesterday and I seen him leaving the school looking really upset...like he had been in some sort of argument. I don't want to believe that it was Aaron that said something horrible like that to Luke but I don't know anyone else who would"

"I'm really sorry" Michael said, not knowing what else to say "I'm sorry that Luke and you have to go through all of this"

He heard Ashton let out a breath.

"Thanks for calling me Michael"

"Yeah I just...I would stay here with him and I really wish I could but I just can't miss practice today with the big game on Friday" Michael knew he had to say. He needed Ashton to know how much he wanted to stay here with Luke; how much he didn't want to leave the boys side.

"It's okay. I'll stay with him" and Michael could hear the smile in Ashton's voice "I'll be over there in a little bit"

"Okay...see you then"

"Oh and Michael?" Ashton said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there for Luke. You have know idea how much he needs it"

Michael felt his heartbreaking at that and he swallowed hard before turning off the stove top as the bacon and eggs were done cooking.

"Well I need him just as much" Michael said softly.

"You guys are gonna be okay. I know you will" and Michael felt himself calming at Ashton's words.

"Thanks, Ashton" Michael breathed out; hoping to God that he was right.

*

After Michael had prepared the bacon and egg sandwich and made a cup of tea he almost took it all upstairs then he remembered how much Luke had drank last night and he wondered if the boy would even have an appetite. Michael all of a sudden felt stupid for even cooking for him and decided to walk upstairs and see if Luke even wanted to eat before he brought the food up.

Ashton would be here soon so Michael wouldn't get much alone time with him and he really didn't want to leave the boy. He almost considering saying "fuck the game on Friday" but he also knew that Luke wouldn't even want him to do that.

Michael made it to Luke's door and propped it open just a crack to see Luke wide awake and lying on his back now with his arms above his head still as he stared at the ceiling. Michael wondered how long Luke had been awake.

Just to be safe Michael knocked on the door twice before opening and he felt his heart melt a bit as Luke instantly smiled at him.

"Hi" Michael said suddenly feeling shy.

"Hi" Luke said back as he rubbed one of his eyes with his fist. Michael had to refrain himself from cooing at how cute sleepy Luke was.

"How long have you been awake?" Michael said as he was stepping further into the room so that he was standing at the foot of his bed.

"Not long"

"I umm" Michael bit his lip as he looked around the room a bit "I cooked up a breakfast sandwich if you're hungry but I understand if you aren't"

Michael looked back to Luke to see the boy smiling wide like Michael had just agreed to take him to Disney World.

"You remembered" Luke said still smiling and Michael nodded.

Breakfast sandwiches have always been Luke's favorite and there was no way Michael would forget that. If only Luke knew how many things Michael remembered about their old friendship.

"I can go bring it up to you if you want" Michael said pointing his thumb back to the door "You probably aren't feeling very well after last night"

As soon as Michael brought up last night Luke's smile faded away instantly and Michael felt his stomach drop; he had just made things worse and he felt like he should just leave.

"I can..." Luke shook his head as he looked down at the floor "I can get it" Luke was then standing up quickly but he was holding his head and closing his eyes just as quickly as he swayed a bit.

Michael rushed to his side and carefully put a hand on his back.

He pretended not to notice the way that Luke let out a content sigh and leaned back into his touch.

"Maybe you should just lay back down, Luke. I'll go get the food and tea"

Michael was glad when Luke started to nod then Michael was pulling the blanket back and Luke turned around before laying on his side and shivering a bit.

Michael couldn't help but rub a hand on Luke's arm that was under the blanket and God, he wanted to hold Luke so badly.

Luke looked up at him and smiled softly before he was closing his eyes as Michael still continued to rub a hand up Luke's arm.

Michael could picture them just laying in bed all day and that was honestly all he wanted.

"I'll be right back" Michael said quietly before walking away after Luke nodded with his eyes still closed.

Michael was quick to go get the food and tea downstairs before he was heading back upstairs and placing the items on Luke's night stand for easy access.

"It smells good. I forgot that you were such a chef" Luke smiled again as he began to sit up against his headboard.

He watched as Luke grabbed the plate and set it on his lap before grabbing the sandwich.

"It's probably not the greatest but I tried"

"Oh shut up it's great" Luke said with his mouth full and Michael couldn't help but let out a laugh; it felt just like old times again "Thank you, Michael" Luke looked up at him as his face became serious "for everything"

Michael took a deep breath before he was getting even more serious than Luke was.

"I know I've wronged you a lot over the years but I hope you know that from now on I'll always be there for you...if you'll let me"

For what seemed like the longest time Luke just stared up at Michael with the warm cup of tea in his hand with an unreadable look on his face.

"I've forgiven you...for all of that Michael; you know that right?" Luke was saying his words like they should be obvious but Michael was downright shocked.

He opened his mouth to speak but instead just watched Luke looking up at him with now a sad look on his face.

"You...you do?" Michael managed to get out and Luke nodded at him.

"I do" Luke said it so seriously that it sounded like he was agreeing to marry Michael and Michael hated how he felt himself blushing at the thought of marrying Luke.

When he was young he always used to think about growing up and marrying his best friend Luke but he always brushed those feelings off; scared of what they really meant.

"I know you don't feel like you deserve to be forgiven but for all you've done for me...how could I not forgive you?" Luke said and the more Luke talked the more Michael felt like crying.

"God, you're making it even harder for me to leave" Michael sad with a chuckle as he rubbed a hand over his mouth and looked away for a few seconds, trying to contain his emotions.

"It's okay. I know you can't miss school" Luke said easily and Michael smiled at him.

"I called Ashton for you though. He should be here soon"

"You called Ash for me?" Luke said with a smile and Michael nodded.

"If I can't be here with you I want Ashton to be" he said honestly. Ashton was the only person that Michael fully trusted to be with Luke in a hard time like this. Even though Michael and Trevor had their differences Michael was sure that Trevor cared about Luke just as much as Ashton does though. He felt a sting of sadness run through him at the thought of Luke losing someone like that.

Luke was smiling brightly at him and Michael blushed and bit his lip as he looked away. Even as kids Luke was the only person who could make him feel so flustered and he was happy that despite everything that has changed that was one thing that hadn't changed.

Michael jumped a bit as he heard the door downstairs open and he was happy that Ashton was here but also sad because it meant he had to leave Luke.

Michael swore he saw the same sadness in Luke's eyes but Michael knew he was imagining it.

Soon Ashton was emerging into the room and Michael stepped away from bed, knowing that Ashton would want to be near to Luke.

  
"Lukey" Ashton practically whimpered before he was rushing over to the bed and sitting himself down right by Luke's hip.

Michael felt like he was really intruding on something, even though he was here before Ashton was, and he felt himself backing away again.

"I'm fine" Luke insisted as Ashton started to run a hand through his hair.

Soon Ashton was looking up at Michael and giving him a small and thankful smile as if Michael was the reason why Luke was fine. In reality Michael didn't feel like he did very much for the boy and he also felt like Luke was lying a bit. There was no way he could be fine after the catastrophe of last night.

"Have you been drinking a lot of water?" Ashton asked like some worried parent and Michael had to hold back a chuckle when he seen Luke roll his eyes.

"Yes. Mikey made me drink some last night plus he made me tea" Luke said.

Michael knew Ashton was looking over at him with another smile but the only thing Michael could focus on was the way Luke just called him by his nickname he would always call him when they were younger. He hadn't called Michael that in years and Michael couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he looked at the blond boy.

Luke was soon smiling back at him and Michael felt so at ease. It was getting harder and harder for him to leave.

Something dawned on Michael right then and he quickly brought his phone out of his pocket and he got nervous. Basically if he didn't leave Luke's house right now he would be late for his 1st period and if he was late one more time he would get detention and that was the last thing he needed.

"Shit, I gotta go" Michael said stuffing his phone back in his pocket and Luke and Ashton were both looking up at him "I can't be late for school"

"Go" Luke with a smile "I'll be fine"

Michael stepped forward, his heart thinking before his brain, because he wanted to hug Luke or ruffle his hair or something before he left but he stopped himself and started to walk backwards.

"Okay...I'll umm see you guys later then?" he posed it as a question because even though Luke seemed to of forgiven him he was still unsure how much Luke wanted him back in his life.

"Definitely" Luke said with a smile and Michael practically melted.

*

Michael was barely even stepping into his car after leaving Luke's house before his phone was vibrating and he got situated in his seat before taking it out of his pocket.

_Luke:7:20am_  
_I've really missed you, Mikey_

Michael felt his heart speeding up and his cheeks were actually starting to hurt from smiling so hard and the use of the nickname warmed his heart even more. Luke had missed him and Michael wondered how long the blond had missed him.

For Michael he had missed Luke the second the boy moved to Riverton and he hoped Luke hadn't gone through the same pain he did.

Michael was quick to type a response after practically bouncing in his seat with how happy he was.

_I've missed you too, Luke. So much_

After he put his phone back on his lap Michael looked up and seen Ashton walking into the kitchen through the big window which meant that Luke was now upstairs by himself.

  
_Luke:7:27_  
_Can you stop by after practice?_

And Michael knew that even if he had something incredibly important to do he would still never pass up an oppurtunity to see Luke.

_Of course I will_

Michael looked up at Luke's window and instantly remembered coming here to see Luke and Luke had told his mother that he didn't want to see Michael. Michael remembered looking up at Luke's window and seeing the boy look down at him but only for a moment before he was disappearing.

Soon Luke was appearing in the window, like he knew Michael hadn't pulled out of his driveway yet, and Michael smiled at the boy who had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Luke instantly smiled back and gave Michael a wave.

Maybe him and Luke weren't going to become best friends over night but Michael knew that Ashton was right; him and Luke were gonna be okay.

*

  
Michael had Luke on his mind all morning and he was walking through the school like he was floating on a cloud with how happy he was. He had his best friend back in his life and Michael had wanted that for years; even if he was too stubborn to admit it at the time.

He was happy right up until he walked into the cafeteria during his lunch period and him and Calum's fight came back to him. He always sat with Calum during lunch but they left on very bad terms yesterday so Michael knew that wouldn't be happening today; today he would have to sit alone.

Sure he had other friends but they were all on the team with him and after his showdown with Rob the other day he was pretty sure the rest of his team was pissed at him or at least weary of him.

That thought was proved when Michael was walking past the table that all of the football players sat at and every single one of them seemed to be glaring at him.

Weirdly enough the only ones who weren't were Calum and Rob. Maybe Rob was scared of him now, which Michael really doubted, and Calum felt bad for how he treated Michael yesterday so they were avoiding looking at him.

Michael didn't give a shit about what was going on with Rob but he hoped that him and Calum could smooth things over. These past few years Calum has been his main dude and Michael didn't want that to end.

He still couldn't believe Calum had said those things to him in the locker room and he hoped the boy felt guilty because that was the only way that things would go back to normal between them.

Michael felt the eyes on his back going away as he sat by himself at a table near the window that overlooked the court yard and he felt like he could breathe again.

He tried to think about Luke again and how great the blond was being to him as he ate and tried not to dwell on the fact that his whole team hated him. Sure, he was a dick to Rob that day at practice but he still couldn't believe his whole team would disown them because of that.

Hopefully all would be forgiven by the time Friday rolled around.

  
*

Michael was running late to practice which resulted in him changing in the locker room by himself and then running onto the field alone; it was probably for the best though judging how his teammates reacted to him when they seen him in the lunch room.

He couldn't even remember a time before this when his teammates had disowned him like that and he really hoped this was over soon.

When he got onto the field he realized it wasn't over at all. All eyes were on him as he approached them and he moved his shoulder pads a bit before moving his helmet down on his face.

Michael really thought they were overreacting with how they were treating him like he was a leper or something and it hit him that maybe something else was going on.

Michael really didn't want to talk to Calum but since they were best friends only a couple of days ago he thought that Calum was the safest person for him to speak to.

Calum was luckily standing off by himself and Michael cautiously approached him and Calum was looking up from where he was digging his cleats into the grass.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Michael said quietly for Calum's ear only and he decided to get straight to the point.

"You know what this is about" Calum said in the coldest tone that he had ever used with Michael as he didn't even look at the boy and Michael felt so angry. He couldn't believe Calum was treating him like this.

"I know theres no way that this is because I bitched Rob out the other day" Michael said, getting angrier by the second "So tell me Calum; what is it about?"

Calum was finally looking over at him and Michael wished he wouldn't had. His stare was as cold as his voice and Michael felt like he was talking to a stranger.

"Blaze seen you leaving the arcade in Riverton with Luke the other day. What the hell are you doing hanging out with him so close to the championship, Michael?"

"What is your deal?" Michael exploded and he felt other eyes on him now "Just a week ago you were wanting me to hang out with Luke and you wanted this whole rivalry to be fixed!"

Calum glared at him some more then shook his head.

"Just because I want it to be fixed doesn't mean that it is" Calum's tone was much lower than Michael's "The guys think that your cooking something up with Luke and Rob thinks that your gonna throw the championship game just so Riverton can win"

It was nothing new that Riverton and Bloomingfield played against each other in the championship almost every year and they all knew this year wouldn't be any different. Michael just couldn't believe what they were all assuming though.

"Throw the game” Michael said in a dull tone "Are you fucking kidding me? Why would I ever throw the game, Calum?"

"Alright calm down" Calum said letting out a breath "I never said that I thought you were" Calum was then gesturing over to the other teammates "But that's what they think. You're hanging out with Riverton's team captain; it's sketchy, Michael"

"He may be Riverton's captain but before that he was my best friend and I don't give a fuck what they think" Michael said flat out and Calum seemed to be shocked at his tone as he looked Michael's face up and down.

"Do whatever you want, Michael" Calum mumbled but he didn't sound upset. He just sounded like he was exhausted from having this conversation.

"Hey!" their coaches loud voice as he came into view made them all jump "Quit jacking off and start the first play!"

Michael let out a breath knowing that they all had to start actually practicing now and he was upset because he didn't end up resolving anything with Calum; he just made himself more upset.

Practice always went well though when Michael was angry and let's just say that the coach had to tell Michael to "calm down" several times during the practice with how hard he was hitting his own teammates.

*

When practice was finally over Michael was drenched in sweat as he stripped down to only his boxers and walked to the showers.

He turned the water on and blasted it to almost all cold, still feeling like he was overheating, then he was throwing his towel on the half-wall beside the shower before taking his boxers off and stepping under the water.

He let out a breath as the coldness of the water hit his skin that felt like it had practically been sizzling before.

Michael put his face under the water and let the water soak his hair as he rubbed at it a bit with shampoo.

After rinsing the shampoo out he started to massage one hand on his shoulder and he let out a grunt at how sore he really was.

The background sound seemed to be silent now and Michael figured he was the last one in the locker room like he always was.

After throughly washing himself Michael shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbing his boxers before making his way back to his locker.

He was a bit shocked to see someone still sitting on the bench of the otherwise empty locker room.

Calum had his face in his hands like he didn't even notice Michael's presence and Michael felt his own breath hitch when he seen Calum's shoulders move up a couple of times as he sniffled.

Without even a second thought Michael walked over to Calum and stood directly in front of him before starting to rub a hand in Calum's hair. Calum jumped at the contact at first but he let out a breath after that and just let Michael touch him.

"I'm so sorry, Michael. I was such a dick"

Michael wanted to agree, because Calum had been so rude to him, but instead Michael just sat right next to him and started to rub a hand up and down Calum's back.

Finally Calum was taking his face out of his hands and looking at Michael with glossy eyes and messy hair.

"I know how much Luke means to you...I just- I just don't know what got into me. I guess I was jealous" Calum let out a breath "It's been just me and you for so long"

"It can still be just me and you, Cal" Michaels said easily, completely forgetting how Calum treated him before "We're still best friends"

He could see Calum looking away from him as he shyly smiled and Michael couldn't help but smile too. He had Calum back.

"You should hang out with me and Luke sometime" Michael said and he could see Calum seeming skeptical of the idea "And you'd like his friend Ashton. He's a really cool guy"

If Calum wasn't so freakishly straight Michael would totally try and set Calum up with Ashton but he knew he had to refrain himself; they were kind of perfect for each other though.

"I don't know, Mikey" Calum mumbled as he rubbed his hands together while looking down at his lap.

"I don't mean today or anything" Michael chuckled "Just...in the future sometime"

Calum picked his head up after a few seconds to look at Michael.

"Are you hanging out with Luke today?"

"Yeah" and Michael actually started to get fidgety because he really wanted to see Luke "He had a rough night last night so I was going to go see him"

"What happened?" Calum asked sounding concerned and Michael shook his head.

"It's not my place to say"

"Michael" Calum whined a bit and Michael decided to just tell him. He would of course leave out the part about finding Luke on the kitchen floor crying drunk off his ass with a knife nearby that he almost used to harm himself.

"Someone talked him into thinking that he was to blame for Trevor's death"

"What?" Calum said widening his eyes "Who would do that? Trevor was drunk driving, it was no one's fault but his own"

And Michael raised his eyebrows at that because it was a bit harsh.

"Sorry" Calum mumbled.

"Ashton thinks it was Aaron"

"What an asshole" Calum said shaking his head.

"Yeah. We're not sure though. Luke hasn't talked about it at all" Michael already wanted to drop the topic. Talking about sad Luke was making him sad too "Have you hung out with Dakota lately?"

And Michael started to put his clean boxers on and the rest of his clothes on. He then put his bag over his shoulder and started walking backwards because he just really wanted to see Luke already. Luckily Calum followed.

"A bit" Calum said as they were walking outside "He's going back to campus after this weekend though"

Calum sounded really sad about Dakota leaving and Michael really wondered why he seemed to be so close to the older boy.

Soon they were getting to the parking lot and Michael spotted his car. He hoped Calum didn't think he was being rude by not responding but Michael just really didn't know what to say.

"Have fun with Luke" Calum said with a smirk as he started walking away from Michael and towards his own car.

Michael rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah" he chuckled "I'll text you, later" and Michael was so happy that him and Calum were on good terms again.

"You better" Calum said then he was shouting "Two more days until the game!"

"Two more days" Michael mumbled to himself.

Michael got into his car feeing so relaxed and refreshed. He had Calum back and him and Luke were finally becoming friends again. Right now life was perfect.

 


	9. Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update because I was unable to get to the library yesterday and honestly it was the last thing on my mind. My brothers best friend passed away yesterday and it was the first time I ever seen my brother cry so I was all over the place. Anyways writing always makes me feel better so I was able to finish this chapter. I hope you guys like it (by the way Michael's house in this is based off of a house I used to live in in Allendale, Michigan)

Practically ever since Michael left this morning Ashton hadn't left Luke's side and Luke was glad for it, he really was, but he just really missed Michael. He felt like they took a really big step last night in this new relationship of theirs and he hated that it was currently on pause.

He wanted Michael back at his house so that they could talk more and just be close to each other because Luke had missed him so much over the years and he wanted to make up for it; he missed his best friend.

Luke was currently sitting at the dinning room table with Ashton as they ate some homemade Mac & Cheese that Ashton had made and it was Luke's favorite so he was practically inhaling it with how good it was. He hadn't been hungry all day but as soon as Ashton mentioned making Mac & Cheese Luke perked right up and suddenly his appetite was back.

"How is it?" Ashton asked, looking up from his bowl, and eying Luke.

"It's so good, Ash. Chef Ramsey would be proud" Luke said seriously but Ashton let out a chuckle and then went back to eating.

Several times through out the day Ashton had asked Luke if he wanted to talk about yesterday after school. Luke knew Ashton was trying to figure out who made him think that Trevor's death was his fault but Luke just didn't want to talk about it.

He honestly wanted to pretend that the conversation with Aaron never even happened; wanted to pretend that it wasn't his fault that Trevor was dead even though deep down he still felt like he was to blame.

Ashton had also tried to get out him of the house a bunch of times today but Luke didn't want to do that either. He felt bad that Ashton missed school and stayed inside with him all day merely because Luke was sad. Luke had told him that it was okay if he left but Ashton insisted that he stayed here at least until Michael got back.

Luke smiled when he looked up at the clock and seen that it was almost 6pm because that meant that Michael's practice let out a half hour ago and he would probably be here any second.

Luke finished off his big bowl of Mac & Cheese then he was leaning back in his seat, so full from all of the pasta he consumed.

He watched as Ashton was finishing his off then looking down at the empty bowl.

Suddenly Ashton was smiling then letting out a chuckle and Luke knew that he had remembered something.

"Do you remember that time that you and Trevor came over to my house at like 3am and you guys like demanded that I make you Mac & Cheese?" Ashton questioned and Luke was nodding before he even finished.

"Yeah I remember" Luke chuckled and moved the spoon around in his empty bowl "We actually tried cooking it ourselves at Trevor's house but it somehow turned out awful so we went over to your house"

"Trevor was a god awful cook" Ashton laughed out and Luke felt himself laughing too.

"He was. He could barely make toast"

Ashton seemed like he was going to say something more but then they both heard a knock at the door and Luke yelled "come in" already knowing who it was.

Luke was looking out into the hallway that lead from the front door to the kitchen and he felt himself smiling wide when Michael was emerging from around the corner with an almost shy smile on his face.

"Hey" he said simply as he stopped at the edge of the table.

"Do you want some Mac & Cheese?" Luke said straight away because he remembered how hungry he got after practice.

"Umm...sure" Michael let out a chuckle.

Luke grabbed both of his and Ashton's bowls and washed them before grabbing Michael a bowl.

Luke couldn't help but think about the fact that back when him and Michael were younger Michael would come over to his house and go straight to the fridge like it was his own house. Luke hoped that they could get back to that someday soon.

"How was practice?" Ashton asked Michael, being friendly as always and Luke looked over his shoulder as he was scooping the pasta into the bowl to see Michael now sitting in the place next to where he was, with his arms resting on the table.

"Tiring. Coach is always hard on us a day before the game, especially since tomorrow's game is so important" Michael said rubbing at his eye with a closed fist and Luke had to look away in order to not whimper at how cute Michael is.

"You guys will do great tomorrow. You always make it to the championship game" Ashton said and Luke smiled wide before turning around and walking back to the table after he grabbed spoon from the drawer.

"I hope so" Michael said with his head down as he smiled.

Luke was putting the bowl in front of Michael before sitting next to the boy and he heard Michael say a shy "thank you".

This shy Michael was so new to Luke and he wasn't sure if Michael was just acting like this because they weren't familiar anymore or if this was just the way Michael was now. Luke didn't mind it though, he actually thought it was adorable.

*

After Michael complimented Ashton's pasta like 5 times and finished the bowl he was standing up and washing it in the sink. Luke looked up to see Ashton standing up and stretching, seeming like he was going to leave.

"Alright, I'm gonna go guys" he said and Luke looked over to see Michael almost looking nervous and he wasn't sure why.

Ashton was then coming over to Luke and leaning down a bit as he put an arm around Luke.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bud" Ashton said before giving Luke's shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks for staying with me here all day" Luke said, still feeling bad about that.

"Anytime" Ashton smiled before straightening up and ruffling Luke's hair.

Luke watched as Ashton walked past Michael and playfully hit his shoulder, causing Michael to smile.

"Good luck at the game tomorrow. We'll be cheering for ya"

"Thanks" Michael nodded as he chuckled and watched Ashton walk away.

Luke couldn't stop smiling because just a few weeks ago he never would have imagined seeing Ashton and Michael actually acting like friends.

Luke looked over to see Ashton giving him a wave before he was walking down the hallway.

Once the front door shut Michael seemed to be getting nervous again as he put a hand through his hair while still standing in the kitchen.

"Umm do you wanna take a drive with me?" Michael said as he broke the silence and Luke instantly smiled.

Back before Michael even had a license he would take his parents car late at night and him and Luke would just drive around with the radio on as they talked about everything and anything.

For the first time all day Luke actually wanted to leave the house.

"Definitely" Luke said with a grin when Michael started to look worried but then he was smiling too.

Luke still couldn't get over how much he missed Michael.

*

Luke wasn't surprised when Michael had brought him to Bloomingfield. It had been so long since Luke had been here for a reason other than a football game; mostly because he knew he wouldn't be welcome here. With Michael though he felt safe and he knew nothing would happen to him.

Luke kept his eyes on Michael as the boy had one hand on the wheel and the other rubbing at his jaw before he was resting it back on his lap.

Luke had forgotten what it was like to hang out with Michael and he forgot how nice it was. They used to hang out so often that Luke didnt even know any different but now since he had gone so long without he was realizing what he had been missing out on.

Luke still didn't know why Michael pushed him away so much back then but right now for some reason he felt like asking him. Another part of him didn't want to bring the mood down though. Between him crying in the cemetery to him crying last night him and Michael hadn't had many happy moments and he didn't want to ruin what was going on right now.

Michael would keep looking over at Luke and smiling and every time Luke felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest; he didn't know what was going on with him but he loved seeing Michael smile at him so much.

Luke took in the tall pine trees as they started to leave the town part of Bloomingfield and this was where Luke used to live, and Michael still did, so him and Michael spent most of their time out in the woods and going to the country store at the end of their street.

Just as Luke was thinking of the corner store they were passing it and he could see the light up "pizza" sign and the big cut outs of different kinds of beer in the window.

"Remember when we tried buying beer when we were 14?" Michael said as he cocked a grin before looking over at Luke.

"Yeah. It's a good thing the owner liked us or else our parents would have grounded us for months" Luke laughed out and he could still picture him and Michael walking up to the counter like they were on top of the world like they actually believed that they would be leaving the store with a pack of beer.

The owner of the store ended up being behind the counter and he took the beer from them before he was telling them to run along.

"We got away with a lot of shit back then" Michael said back and Luke was nodding in agreement.

"We did. We had a lot of good times" Luke smiled to himself then he felt his smile dying down as he realized that they could of had so much more good time if he hadn't moved to Riverton "Then I had to fuck it all up"

Luke could see Michael give him a second look and he knew Michael was shocked to hear him say that. Luke ended up ruining their good moment anyways.

Luke looked over to see Michael biting at his lip and shaking his head a bit.

"Luke no" He seemed to whimper out and Luke only looked away from him when the car was coming to a stop.

Luke looked ahead of him and he could see the familiar old and rusty bridge that they would always go to when they were kids.

There were tall pine trees and bushes around it and a steep hill leading down to the rapidly flowing river and it was just as Luke remembered.

"You didn't fuck anything up. Your parents moved to Riverton; you didn't have a choice" Michael continued.

"Yeah but I still didn't have to join the team; especially since I promised you that I wouldn't" Luke said as he looked down at his lap now but he could feel Michael's eyes on him.

"You love football and I shouldn't had even asked you to not do something that you love"

Luke felt himself smiling at that and he was finally looking up at Michael.

Luke didn’t really know what to say to that so he felt himself staying silent as he looked out the windshield.

"You wanna sit on the bridge with me...like old times?" Michael was saying and Luke felt himself nodding as he smiled.

They were both getting out of the car and Luke shivered a bit as the cold wind blew and he covered the back of his neck with his hoody.

Michael was next to him as they bent down under the construction tape that blocked off the bridge that didn't even get used anymore. Luke doesn't think the bridge has been used for decades.

They were stepping onto the rusty bridge and Michael sat down first with his legs dangling off of it.

Luke followed and their arms were touching as they both looked down at the cold water that was hitting the rocks by the shore.

Luke remembers how he used to be so scared of sitting on this bridge until Michael forced them to one day after school and it had been their spot ever since.

He loved how Michael still chose to take Luke here after all the time that they spent not being friends; it was still their spot.

Since Luke had kind of already ruined their good moment he felt like being honest with Michael and telling him why he was in such bad shape yesterday. He felt like telling him a few other thing that he probably didn't know too.

"The reason that Trevor drove off the road really was because of me; Aaron was right"

Michael was looking over at him and then letting out a sigh and Luke could see him rubbing a hand over his face.

"He was drunk Luke; that's why he drove off the road" Michael said softly and Luke looked over to see Michael reaching out for him but then he was closing his eyes and stopping himself; Luke wished he wouldn't had. Michael's touch always had a way of comforting him and Luke hadn't had it in so long.

"No" Luke shook his head and looked at Michael "He drove off the road because he was kissing me and I should have told him to stop but I didn't"

Luke watched as Michael's eyes widened then he was opening and closing his mouth a few times like he was trying to talk but he just couldn't so Luke decided to continue.

"We started hooking up pretty much as soon as I joined the team. It just happened one day in the locker room and we just...we just kept doing it"

Luke knew that Michael wasn't shocked about the fact that he was hooking up with a guy cause back in middle school Luke had made the confession to Michael that he was into guys so he knew Michael was shocked because the guy he was hooking up with was Trevor.

"Did you-" Michael swallowed hard and looked down at the water "Did you love him?"

Luke was a bit shocked that that was the first thing that Michael asked him and he bit at his lip as he thought about that loaded question.

"Yeah I loved him" Luke knew he did "But I wasn't in love with him" Luke thought that he was imagining it when he seen Michael let out a relieved sigh when he said the last part.

"I never would have guessed that you two were hooking up" Michael said then he was chuckling a bit. Luke could still see how shocked he was.

Michael's face all of a sudden turned into a hurt one and Luke became confused so he felt himself leaning into Michael and Michael was looking over at him.

"It's still not your fault, you know" Michael practically whispered and Luke didn't know where he got the courage but he was leaning his head on Michael's shoulder, just like old times. Being at this bridge with Michael must have tricked him into thinking that they were still best friends.

Luke almost backed away because Michael was just looking straight ahead but then Michael was putting his arm around Luke's shoulder and bringing him even closer.

"I've really missed you, Luke" Michael said it so quietly that Luke almost didn't hear him over the sound of the river down below.

Even though Michael had said it to him via text this morning Luke loved hearing him say it in person.

"You have no idea how great it is to hear you say that" Luke said with a chuckle so he didn't sound too serious and like freak Michael out or something.

"Well get used to it cause I'll be saying it a lot" Michael said back and Luke was smiling and rubbing his cheek on Michael's jacket. He really missed cuddling like this with Michael.

*

When they were just starting to leave the sticks Luke realized that he really didn't want to be alone tonight...like at all. It seemed dumb but Luke just didn't want to be away from Michael after they had to be apart for all of those years.

He looked over to see Michael bumping his fingers on the steering wheel as he slowed down a bit when they started to get into town. Luke decided to just go for it.

"I don't wanna go home, Michael" Luke hated saying the words as soon as he did because he seemed so weak but he just couldn't help it. He knew Michael wouldn't judge him though.

"What do you mean?" Michael said softly as he glanced over at Luke "Where do you wanna go?"

"I just...don't wanna be alone tonight" Luke said quietly and even when he was looking down he could feel Michael's caring eyes on him.

"Ummm...well" Michael was taking a deep breath and Luke looked over to see him looking nervous again. Nervous seemed to be Michael's main emotion lately and Luke wondered why that was. He figured it was just because they had spent so much time hating each other and this friendship that they had going was so new.

"You could stay at my house?" Michael phrased it as a question as he looked at Luke and Luke was quickly nodding as he smiled wide; this had been exactly what he wanted. He just really wanted to stay at Michael's but he was scared to invite himself.

Years ago Luke would just walk right in to Michael's house to stay over and Michael was the exact same way.

"Yeah...I'd love that" Luke voiced out and his heart was doing that weird thing again where it sped up when Michael gave him a big grin.

Luke really needed to get ahold of himself if he was staying a Michael's tonight. He didn't want to do something stupid like kiss the boy.

Luke felt himself freeze at that thought; he wanted to kiss Michael. His ex best friend who he was just starting to get on good terms with again.

He felt like he was so fucked as he was unable to even look away from Michael as the sun was shining on his face. He had always known that Michael was good looking but now something entirely different was going on and he didn't want to ruin their new friendship just because he had developed feelings for Michael.

It then occurred to Luke that maybe he had feelings for Michael all along but he was just too scared to admit it.

Luke felt himself nervously bitting at his lip at all of this overthinking and he tried to block out those thoughts as they got closer and closer to Michael's house. Luke really needed to calm down.

*

As they were pulling into Michael's driveway Luke was moving his knees up and down trying to calm himself and Michael shot him a soft smile before opening his own door and getting out. Luke was quick to follow and then he was walking right next to Michael as they approached the front door.

Luke looked up at the house that he used to practically live at and he smiled when he seen that nothing about it had even changed.

From where he was he could see the spare bedrooms window and he remembered how him and Michael would always play games on the desktop computer in there for hours.

They got to the front step and then Michael was opening the door.

There were no other cars in the driveway so he knew Michael's parents weren't home and he realized that even more when he entered and the only light was the flashes coming from the TV in the living room upstairs.

On the half wall that served as a balcony Michael's cat was sitting on the ledge and Luke was so tempted to go and pet her because he had actually missed the cat a lot. Michael's cat used to even sleep with him and Luke still hoped that she did.

It was a split level home and Michael was flicking on the foyer light before he was walking down the stairs that led to a tiled hallway.

Luke, for some reason, had sort of forgotten how the house was set up, until they were coming to the end of the stairs and he was looking left to see big carpeted living room and to the right was a bathroom, Michael's room and another extra room.

"It's just as I remembered it" Luke let out a chuckle as he followed Michael into the living room that was now fully lit once Michael turned the light on.

"Yeah?" Michael looked back at him and smiled "Well I could say that it feels like you never left but it does"

And that really hurt Luke. In this moment he could tell how much Michael really missed him.

Luke sat next to Michael on one of the three Swede couches that were surrounding the TV.

"But don't your other friends come over?"

He watched as Michael shrugged a bit then he was itching the back of his head.

"Yeah, Cal does sometimes but it's not like it was when you did. When you used to come over you wouldn't leave for days sometimes and we always hung around the house. Calum doesn't like to stay in one place for long and he's always trying to make me go somewhere with him"

Ever since they were kids Michael was a homebody and that was one of the many reasons why him and Michael got along so well.

"Yeah Ash can be like that sometimes too. He doesn't get it that I just like to stay home and watch movies"

Michael was nodding at that but then he was suddenly smirking over at Luke and Luke felt himself blushing but he chuckled to cover it up.

"What?"

"What's Ashton's sexuality?" Michael said and Luke was smiling but he immediately became scared that Michael was interested in Ashton or something. Luke could feel the jealously boiling in him.

"I don't know actually. I've only ever seen him date girls but who knows with him. He's a real people person" Luke bit his lip when Michael seemed to like his answer "Why do you ask?"

"Well him and Cal are really similar so I was gonna try and set them up" and Luke felt himself letting out a relieved sigh at that "Cal is as straight as a board though"

"All four of us should hang out sometime. Maybe we could after the game since we'll all be together anyways" Luke said actually getting excited about it. He didn't like sharing Michael honestly but he knew he had to. Plus he loved seeing Michael and Ashton interact since he never imagined that they would be friends.

"Sounds good to me" Michael said smiling over at Luke and Luke's heart was threatening to beat out of his chest again. He wanted to get closer to Michael so badly but he forced himself not to; he couldn't ruin this.

  
*

  
It was starting to get late after they watched several horror movies and Luke knew Michael had to get a good nights rest for tomorrows game but Luke was also getting tired himself as he had his head resting on Michael's shoulder like he had back at the bridge.

"You wanna go to bed?" Michael said with a yawn and Luke was nodding but he wasnt exactly moving either and he felt the vibration of Michael's chuckle against his cheek "You gonna sleep out here?"

Luke knew that Michael was asking him that because it had been so long since they had slept in the same bed but Luke wanted to be close to Michael.

"No" Luke said quietly "wanna sleep in your bed"

Luke looked up to see Michael smiling down at him and that urge to kiss Michael was so strong but Luke again held himself back.

"Come on then" Michael said softly as he put an arm around Luke's shoulders then they were both standing up but Luke was glad when Michael didn't move his arm.

They walked down the hallway where only the light from the foyer was showing them the way then they were entering the room with carpet which was Michael's room.

Luke turned around to see the big walk in closet that led to the bathroom and he remembered how him and Michael used to just sit on the floor in there and read books from the bookcase in there. They had such simple times together but they were the best times that Luke ever had.

Michael was then digging into one of his drawers that was built into the wall with three long shelves above it and he was bringing out two pairs of sweatpants.

He tossed the grey pair to Luke and Luke was nodding before they were both slipping them on. Luke made himself not look up and check out Michael's naked torso after he seen the boy throw his shirt to the ground.

He watched as Michael went over to the foot of the bed where the fan was facing away from them and Michael put it on medium. Luke was glad that Michael still needed the sound of the fan to go to sleep cause that didn't change for Luke either.

Luke kept his shirt on, knowing he would get cold, then he watched as Michael slipped into the bed at his place by the wall.

Luke slipped in as well and got under the covers and turned on his side to face Michael. He smiled when he seen that Michael was facing him too.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" Luke whispered, they always whispered when they were in bed especially when they were both tired.

"Yeah" Michael said as he pressed one half of his face into the pillow.

"Well if you tackle the other team like you did me then you'll be just fine" Luke said with a chuckle and Michael smiled too but it was quickly fading away and Luke could tell that the boy felt bad and that he was about to apologize and Luke didn't need him to.

Michael opened his mouth but then Luke was scooting closer to him so that he could feel Michael's breath on his face and he was giving him a soft smile as he shook his head.

"You were just playing the game" Luke said honestly.

"Yeah and you guys still won" Michael said with a chuckle.

  
Luke smiled back at him but he felt himself remembering all of the times that him and Michael would spend cuddled up under the blankets as the rain hit the roof hard.

Luke stopped being afraid of thunderstorms when he got to middle school but he never told Michael that in fear that he wouldn't get cuddles from the boy anymore.

"What're you thinking about?" Michael said softly and Luke focused on the boy in front of him. He still couldn't believe that he was laying here next to Michael when just a few short weeks ago they were hating each others guts; or at least pretending to. Luke could never hate Michael no matter what and Luke hoped that Michael felt the same way about him.

"It's gonna sound stupid" Luke mumbled as he brought the blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes at the softness of it.

Michael was then scooting even closer to Luke and Luke felt himself shiver in a good way. It was the type of shiver that he hadn't felt in so many years.

"Tell me"

Luke let out a breath at that because he could never resist Michael's puppy dog eyes.

"I was just thinking about all the times that we would cuddle...you know, when we were younger"

Michael's lips were slowly turning up into a grin then he was letting out a chuckle.

"We weren't that young. That was only a couple of years ago"

Luke just shrugged as he felt himself blushing a bit with how fondly Michael was looking at him. He was looking down at the blanket to try and stop his cheeks from heating up even more.

"Do you miss it?" Michael asked and that had Luke looking up to see if there was any sign of a him joking evident on his face but Michael looked completely serious.

Luke felt himself nodding "yes" before he could even think twice about it because he did miss cuddling with Michael; he missed everything that him and Michael used to share and he hoped that he could get that all back.

When Luke snapped back into it Michael was wrapping his arm slowly around his waist, giving Luke plenty of time to say no if he wanted to but of course Luke never did. He wanted Michael to hold him so bad. Since the day that he had lost Trevor Luke knew that he needed Michael's comfort the most.

As Luke was now pressed right up against Michael's chest he let out a content sigh as he could feel Michael's warm skin against his skin and the boys arm now wrapped around him as he traced circles on Luke's back.

Luke felt himself unable to control his smile because Michael remembered; he remembered how Luke always used to ask him to rub circles on his back because it helped him sleep.

"I thought you hated me....for years I thought that I had lost my best friend" Luke felt himself whispering out and he felt Michael tense against him as he started to shake his head.

Michael brought his hand up to start carding it through the back of Luke's hair and Luke began to close his eyes.

"I never hated you...I could never hate you, Luke" Michael let out a sigh like he didn't want to talk about this but he knew he had to "When you moved to Riverton I felt like I had lost you and that caused me to become scared then I became angry and that was why I treated you so badly. Then I seen that you had become friends with Trevor and Aaron and I just completely lost it. I felt like you were replacing me"

Luke took his face out of Michael's chest to look at the boy and Michael seemed close to tears.

"I wouldn't ever replace you, Michael. Even back when I thought you hated me I still thought about you constantly; just constantly wishing that I could have you back"

Right then Michael brought Luke back into his chest as he held him tight and Luke wrapped his arm around Michael's waist, holding back sobs.

"You have me back now and I promise that I'm not going anywhere" Michael whispered and starting to rub his finger tips against Michael's bare back as he felt goosebumps forming there.

Michael was suddenly moving his face to the side a bit and Luke felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest when he felt Michael press the smallest kiss to his cheek.

Even back when they cuddled all the time Michael had never kissed him and Luke wondered what this meant.

He realized that he didn't care to overthink it though...all he knew was that he wanted it to happen again.

He missed Michael's lips the second they were gone and then Michael was pulling Luke into his chest again.

That night Luke fell into the most peaceful sleep and he dreamt that Michael kissed him for real.


	10. Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firstly wanna say thank you to all the people who expressed their condolences for my brother. It really means a lot <3 This chapter is not the game chapter because I wanted that chapter to be from Luke's perspective but the game chapter will be after this one. I hope this chapter is okay though and I actually love the end conversation in it so yeah lol enjoy

The sun was streaming into his eyes as soon as he opened them and Michael immediately remembered last night before any other thought popped into his head.

He remembered sitting on the bridge with Luke with the blond curled into his side. Michael swore he stopped breathing as soon as Luke touched him because it had felt like so long.

But more than anything he remembers Luke falling asleep next to him and he remembers kissing Luke softly on the cheek like it was just second nature to him. It felt so natural in the moment and he knew his brain had tricked him because then it hit him soon after that him and Luke weren't as close as they used to be.

Luke didn't seem to be alarmed but internally Michael was freaking out because he was so scared that he had taken things too far and fucked everything up. Losing Luke was honestly his biggest fear and even the thought of having that happen to him was enough to make him shiver.

Even back when they were best friends Michael had never made the move to kiss Luke, but it doesn't mean that he didn't want to, so he knew what he did last night was pretty weird and he just hoped that Luke wasn't freaking out about it as much as he was.

It was then that Michael rolled over and seen that the other side of the bed was empty and he began to wonder if last night was some amazing dream. There was no way it was thought because Michael could swear that he could still feel the warmth of Luke's cheek on his lips.

Michael knew these kind of thoughts were not healthy, especially since he had literally just gotten Luke back into his life, so he knew he had to tone it down a lot; for his and Luke's sake because the last thing he ever wanted to do was make Luke uncomfortable.

Michael reached over and felt the spot next to him and it was still warm so that right there was a sign that last night really did happen and he felt himself smiling.

When Michael finally got out of bed he cracked his neck and ran a hand through his hair before grabbing a shirt and putting it on.

He glanced at his phone and seen that it was still early enough so he knew that he still had plenty of time to get ready. He could shower later but right now he had to find Luke.

As soon as Michael stepped out of his room he could hear the TV above him so he knew it was coming from the upstairs living room.

When Michael got up the stairs he couldn't help but smile wide at the sight before him. It felt just like old times to see Luke sitting at the counter on the big bar stool as he ate a bowl of cereal.

If Michael tried hard enough he could picture 12 year old Luke sitting there with his glasses on and oversized flannel shirt.

"Oh hey" Luke said turning his head and even from here Michael could see that his hair was still damp and Michael was glad that Luke was so comfortable in his house "I uh" Luke looked down at his cereal then back to Michael "I got a bowl of cereal. I hope you don't mind"

The second after Luke spoke Michael could tell that the boy was internally hitting himself for sounding so dumb so Michael decided not to tease him for it. Michael tended to get nervous around Luke a lot too so he didn't blame the boy for talking nonsense like that.

"Of course I don't mind" then Michael was chuckling "I'd honestly be more concerned if you didn't get yourself something to eat"

"Yeah it just-" Luke cut himself off and Michael stopped in the middle of the kitchen to focus on him "It feels different now"

And Michael did know exactly what Luke meant even though he could tell that Luke was afraid that he wouldn't understand.

Michael did a half smile before walking over to the otheside of the counter that Luke was sitting at and he put his palms on the edge of it as he looked at the boy.

"It doesn't have to be" Michael said softly and for the longest time Luke seemed to be fondly looking at him and Michael swears he seen Luke's eyes flicker down to his lips but he knew he was just imagining it.

Luke was then looking away and Michael knew the boy well enough to know that he was about to change the subject.

"So, I guess you'll be driving me to school today?" Luke smiled bit and Michael got lost in it for a few seconds.

"Yeah" he nodded then smirked a bit before walking away and grabbing a granola bar out of the cupboard "I mean unless you'd rather walk"

That got a laugh out of Luke and then Michael saw him shaking his head.

"No but it will be interesting to see how everyone else responds to seeing you drop me off"

"Who cares what they think, Luke"

"That's easy for you to say; it's not your school" and Michael had to agree with that. He started to think back to how his teammates reacted when they had heard that he hung out with Luke in Riverton. Michael hoped that Luke didn't get shunned like he did.

"You're right" Michael said letting out a breath "I can like drop you off like behind the school or something if you want"

"No" Luke said right away and Michael took a double look at him "You're the one who's right; I shouldn't care what they think" Luke was then rubbing at the back of his hair and seeming a bit nervous "Besides, the whole school is probably going to shit their pants when they find out that I'm skipping out on my own teams game today and going to yours instead"

"Yeah" Michael had almost forgotten about Luke and Ashton going to his game today. He began to feel guilty even though it wasn't even his idea to begin with "Are you sure it will be worth it? I mean I don't want you getting a bunch of shit just because you came to my game"

"I'm going, Michael. You cant talk me out of this" he said stubbornly and Michael felt a warmness washing over him because Luke was taking this so seriously and was wanting to risk his whole reputation just for him.

"Well, stand somewhere where I can see you. It'll be really nice to have you cheering me on at my game instead of playing against me" Michael was looking away as he spoke but when he looked up Luke was giving him the softest smile.

"I will. I promise"

*

They were now just entering Riverton and Michael felt like Luke's nervousness was radiating off of him.

Michael reached over and patted Luke's knee and he wanted to keep his hand there so badly but forced himself not to.

"It'll be okay, Luke. If anyone messes with you I swear I'll kick their ass" and Michael meant that. Even when they weren't friends Michael felt so protective of Luke and he knew he always would.

"I know you will" Luke said with a small smile on his face as he looked down at his lap and again Michael found himself thinking about the kiss he had given Luke last night. He had a feeling that he would be thinking about it for a while.

Michael looked to the right and in the distance he could see the huge pool building on the Riverton campus.

Sometimes coming to this school still gave him a bad feeling because he spent so much time hating everyone here but he tried to push that thought away because Luke needed him to be strong right now.

The big parking lot had cars constantly pulling into the three sides of it where there were entrance ways and Michael could see kids walking into the front doors of the school where there was a tall tunnel type of thing that led up to it.

Bloomingfeild and Riverton might be in the same league and have very similar amounts of students but the school itself was much bigger with it's three floors, three gyms and other separate buildings.

Michael pulled up to the curb and he could instantly feel eyes on him but he tried his hardest to ignore them. His fancy car wasn't exactly hard to miss and almost everyone at this school knew what he drove anyways.

Michael looked over to see Luke acting a bit fidgety so he knew the boy wanted to hurry up and get out of the car but Michael understood.

"So I'll see you after school" Michael said then Luke was looking over at him "Do you have a ride home?"

"Yeah, Ash will drive me" Luke nodded "Thanks for driving me. Oh and if I don't see you before the game...good luck" Luke was smiling now and Michael was glad he was.

"Yeah...uh thanks" Michael said as he rubbed at the side of his hair and he knew he was blushing.

"See ya, Michael" Luke said he was opening the door and Michael smiled at him before nodding.

He stayed parked in his car as he watched Luke go around the front off his car and start walking on the sidewalk.

He didn't drive off until Luke turned around and gave him a wave before walking inside.

Michael began to think that dropping Luke off wasn't that bad like sure, people had stared and probably been wondering why Luke was here with Michael but it wasn't like anyone came up to either of them to give them shit about it.

Michael began to think that Luke and Ashton showing up at his game wouldn't be as bad as the thought it would be.

*

  
When Michael got to school the halls were almost cleared out because of the time he arrived and he barely had time to go to his locker to get his 1st hour book before he was hurrying off to his class that was on the top floor of the building.

He still had Luke on his mind even as he was running to class and he was reminded of all of the times that him and Luke would skip class together. Even though him and Luke were friends again it still bummed Michael out that they would never go to school again together; they just had so many good times at Bloomingfeild high school and Michael knew school was a lot easier to deal with when Luke was with him.

Michael ran into his science class just as the bell was ringing and his teacher gave him a warning glance before going back to writing something on the board.

Michael felt more eyes on him as he found his seat in the very back, the seat that he always sat at, and he glanced up as he came up to it but someone else entirely was sitting there.

It was some kid with glasses that Michael had never seen before and he was bit irritated. The kid was writing fast in his notebook, not even acknowledging Michael.

"Hey" Michael spoke as he knocked on the kids desk and he was instantly looking up at Michael "You're in my seat"

"Shit I had no idea just let me-" the kid started to scrambled to get his things and Michael waited for him.

"Don't move, Dennis" said another stern voice and Michael was looking to the right to see Rob with a smirk on his face and Michael felt his blood boiling "Michael can find another seat" Rob was looking straight at him now.

"Are you sure?" the nervous boy said but Michael didn't look away from Rob "I mean I can move"

"You're not going anywhere" Rob said glancing over at the other boy then he was looking over at Michael again and this time he looked straight up angry "Get the fuck out of here, Clifford"

Michael stood there for a few more seconds, just looking down at Rob, before he was forcing himself to look away and then he was clenching his fists at his sides as he went to sit in a seat by the window.

Michael continued to stare at Rob just being upset how Rob was treating him, all because he was hanging out with Luke and Michael thought it was ridiculous.

Back when Luke went to Bloomingfield Rob and Luke would always hang out and they were the ones who started the food fight back in 8th grade. They were the trouble makers around the school and Michael hated how Rob just wanted nothing to do with Luke now that he was going to Riverton.

He sunk down in his seat as the teacher in the front began to talk but Michael was just blocking him out anyways. There was too much going on in his mind right now with Luke and now the Rob thing was bothering him too.

Michael knew he needed to settle this with Rob before the game started tonight because they wouldn't be playing as a team if some of them weren't getting along.

Michael hated confrontation honestly but he knew it had to happen and it had to happen soon.

*

After class Michael was rushing out to make sure that he got out of class before Rob did and he ended up making that happen then he was standing against the brick wall right outside the door.

To the right of him was a corner and down that short hall was only a janitors closet and restrooms that barely anyone used so Michael knew it was semi private.

Michael was looking towards the door as all of the students began pouring out and he was keeping his eye on someone in particular.

Suddenly a boy with a dark grey shirt and a backwards white snapback was coming out and Michael was quick to grab him by the shoulders before yanking him towards the other hallway.

"Michael, what the fuck!" he screamed and then Michael was grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the wall in the short hallway.

Rob's cocky attitude that he had in class was completely gone and now he just looked straight up confused.

"We're gonna settle this right now" Michael spat out before letting go of Rob's shirt "Hit me"

Rob raised his eyebrows and then looked down the hallway.

"Are you nuts?"

"You're obviously angry with me so...hit me. I'm giving you a free shot" Michael said gesturing to his face.

Rob stood there clenching his jaw and Michael honestly thought the boy was going to do it but then Rob was letting out a breath and shaking his head.

"I'm not going to hit you, Clifford" and his voice sounded like it did back when they were actually getting along.

"Then tell me what your problem is?" Michael still felt himself getting upset "Is it Luke? Do you really have that big of a problem with me hanging out with him again?"

"Yeah I do" Rob spoke harshly and Michael couldn't believe how honest he was being.

"Why? Why is it that big of a fucking deal Rob? Jesus Christ!" Michael threw up his hands and backed up a few steps because he actually felt like he was going to hit Rob or something.

"Because he betrayed us!" Michael was shocked by Rob's tone because he sounded more sad than mad "He played for us then he went off and started to play for a team that we all hate. Friends don't do that"

"I was upset about it too okay? You don't think that I was upset? He was my best friend Rob but I feel like shit for disowning him just because he started playing for Riverton and that's why I'm trying to make up for it now"

Michael let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair as he looked down the hallway as some kid who looked like he was 12 was nervously walking out of the bathroom and away from them like he had heard their entire conversation.

"I spent way too much time hating Luke and I miss him; I miss my best friend" Michael said much more softly than he had been speaking before.

"I know. We all miss him" Rob admitted and Michael looked up to see him looking sad again "But when you first started hanging out with him I thought you were cooking something up with the Riverton guys"

"I wouldn't ever do that" Michael said then he was thinking about how Luke wasn't even playing his game tonight. Hardly anyone knew but the game was in a few hours and everyone would be finding out anyways "Besides, Luke isn't even playing tonight"

Rob's eyes got wide at that then he was shaking his head.

"What? Why the hell not? His team is probably going to have his head if he doesn't play"

"Yeah I know" Michael said nervously as he thought about how Luke's team would respond to it "It's just too hard for him now that Trevor is gone. He just feels like he can’t play without him"

"Shit" Rob let out a breath and Michael knew he had to tell the rest of the story to Rob even thought he didn't want to.

"And Luke is coming to our game tonight" Michael said before pressing his lips together, waiting on a response from Rob.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you sure that's a good idea, Michael?"

"It wasn't my idea and honestly I'm a bit nervous for him but he wants to come; wants to come and support me" and Michael felt himself smiling when he thought about what Luke said to him in the car.

"Well I can promise you that I won't do anything to him" Rob said and Michael gave him a nod "But I can't speak for anyone else"

"I know" Michael said quietly as he looked down at the floor "I just really wish that this stupid rivalry thing would end. When Trevor died I thought things would change but they haven't"

"Maybe things will change when Luke comes to the game tonight" Rob said hopefully.

"Yeah or it will be a massacre" Michael mumbled as he exaggerated.

"We'll just have to see" Rob said and Michael was nodding.

"Yeah. We're good though right? I knew we had to squash this thing between us before the game"

"We're good" Rob nodded before reaching out a hand and Michael was slapping it.

Michael felt better now that he had one less thing to worry about and now all he had to worry about was the game.

He thought that having Luke on the sidelines at his game would make him feel better but now that he was thinking about it it was just making him straight up nervous and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to focus when game time came.

Seeing Luke on Bloomingfield soil again was a big step and Michael just hoped that it was a positive one and not a negative one.

Both of their schools would be better off if they could just come together but Michael was beginning to think that that was quite impossible.

  
*

  
By the end of the day Michael had barely had any time to talk to Calum, and them having separate lunch hours didn't help, but Michael was kind of glad for it because then he would have to tell Calum that Luke was coming to their game and Michael was afraid that he would respond worse than Rob.

Michael was grabbing his gym bag that had his uniform in it and then he was throwing it over his shoulder before shutting his locker and heading towards the field.

Before every game the coach would always make them do a few warmups a few hours before they played then they were free to go until the game started at 7.

Michael knew he was early but he figured he would just sit on the bleachers for a little while before the rest of his team showed up. He needed time to think by himself anyways.

The breeze was cold on his face as he stepped outside of the school and from here he could see that the field was luckily empty just like he figured it would be.

Michael only made it to the concession stand that was just barely in the fencing before he was slumping up against it then sliding down to the ground. He knew he wouldn't have much time to rest so he was taking advantage of it now.

He knew he was supposed to be getting himself excited about the game and focusing on getting in the right frame of mind for that but the only thing he could think about was Luke and how he had kissed his cheek last night. It just felt so right but now that Michael had a small piece of what it was like to be more than friends with Luke he wanted more. He wanted to be able to kiss Luke for real and that thought had him scared to death.

He knew he didn't even deserve to have Luke as a friend again, let alone as a boyfriend. Luke was too good for him on so may levels and Michael knew he wasn't worthy of having him as a boyfriend.

Michael ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath before he was letting his head fall onto his knees. All of these deep thoughts were tiring him out and he knew he had to get it together before he got on the field.

"Hey, you okay?" came a soft voice from a distance and Michael whipped his head up to see a familiar face.

The person was wearing a plain black slippery style North Face coat with a dark green hoody underneath and he walked with more confidence than Michael had seen. He only knew one other person who carried that much confidence with him and unfortunately he no longer walked among them.

"Yeah" Michael shrugged "Yeah I'm fine"

"If you say so" the boy smirked a bit before putting his hands in his coat pockets and standing in front of Michael "I was hoping to see Calum out here but I guess he's not here yet"

"Yeah I'm here early" Michael spoke as he flicked his eyes all over the boys face. From his bleach blond hair to his sharp jaw line Michael swears it would feel like Trevor was standing in front him if he were to look at the boy in the corner of his eye.

"Yeah? and why's that?" Dakota asked curiously and there was something about his tone that made Michael just want to spill his guts; about everything.

"Just needed to think" is what he settled for instead but it was true.

"So hows Luke doing?" Dakota asked like he was reading Michael's mind.

"How'd you know I was hanging out with Luke?"

"Word gets around" Dakota shrugged before doing a quick smile.

"Guess I should have guessed that" Michael chuckled "He had a rough day a few days ago" Michael bit his lip and took a deep breath as he looked down at the grass but he could feel Dakota's eyes on him. He knew Dakota was expecting him to explain what happened but it was too painful for Michael to talk about.

"What happened a few days ago?" his voice was stern this time and Michael should have expected Dakota to be protective of Luke just like Trevor always was "Michael"

"He thinks that-fuck" Michael took a deep breath "He thinks that Trevor's death was his fault"

Michael was looking down at the ground still but he could see Dakota shift on his feet then take one hand out of his pocket to rub over his face.

"Jesus Christ" Dakota muttered "Maybe that''s why he's been avoiding my calls"

Michael looked up to see Dakota not being able to stand still as he he looked out into the field again.

"He's been avoiding your calls? like not picking up at all?" Michael asked and Dakota looked over at him and nodded "I'm sure it's just really hard for him to be around you"

"He wouldn't even-" Dakota tensed his jaw up and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Michael swore he wouldn't hesitate to get up and hug Dakota if the boy started crying "He wouldn't even look at me at the funeral"

"I can talk to him if you want me to" Michael said shyly but it caused Dakota's face to lighten up a bit.

"Would you? I'd really like to see him before I head back to campus"

"Yeah I will" Michael bit his lip "And he's coming to my game tonight"

"He is?" Dakota's voice was a bit more higher pitched with how shocked he was "What about his own game?"

"He's not playing it; says he can't without Trevor" he seen Dakota instantly being understanding of it "I'm scared about him coming here though; scared of how people will react. I don't want anything to happen to him"

He watched as Dakota looked to his right as he rubbed his tongue against his cheek like he was thinking.

"Well is he coming alone?"

"No. Ashton is coming with him"

"Well I think he'll be safe" Dakota was then letting out a chuckle "I mean anyone who would fuck with him will be on the field with you"

"Yeah" Michael nodded because that was true; really only his own teammates are the ones who have a problem with Luke "I guess that's true"

Dakota was smiling down at him then the boys phone was vibrating in his pocket and he was taking it out.

With the way Dakota was standing Michael was instantly reminded of Trevor. He remembered a time about a year ago when he was forced to go into a gas station in Riverton. He remembers going in to pay and ahead of him at the end of the isle had been Trevor who was focused down on his phone. Luke had walked up to Trevor a few seconds later with two pop bottles in his hands and Michael remembers being frozen in his spot as he watched Trevor take a double look at Luke then he was smiling wide before taking one of the pops and then playfully bumping into his shoulder. He had watched them for a few more seconds as Trevor grabbed a bag of chips but Luke was instantly grabbing it from him and putting it back before grabbing another kind. Trevor had rolled his eyes and watched Luke walk past him with a fond smile before catching up to Luke and putting an arm around him.

  
Michael had been able to go to the back of the store without being seen by them but he was full of jealously.

"Michael" a voice chuckled out and suddenly it wasn't Trevor standing in front of him anymore but it was Dakota. Michael knew he had just been remembering something but it had felt so real.

"Yeah?"

"I said 'I gotta go. M' sorry' I just wanted to tell Calum good luck" Dakota said and Michael was nodding at him.

Dakota looked at him with a worried face for a few more seconds before he was speaking again.

"You take it easy, alright?" he said softly.

"Yeah, yeah I will. You too" Michael spoke quickly.

"Alright" Dakota smiled "See ya bud" and then he was starting to walk away but Michael was abruptly standing up; feeling like he needed to say one more thing.

"Dakota" Dakota turned around with raised eyebrows "I'm sorry I was such a dick to Trevor"

It seemed stupid to say but Michael knew he could never apologize to Trevor so he felt like apologizing to his brother was the next best thing.

Dakota did a half smile, without showing his teeth, as he looked to the ground.

"Well I know why you were" Trevor said seriously "I know how close you were with Luke and I know how hard it is to lose your best friend"

Michael felt his stomach clench at that because he couldn't believe that Dakota was comparing his own pain to what Michael had felt. Dakota's best friend had literally passed away and Michael felt that urge to hug him again.

"But I can tell you right now" Dakota's stern voice had Michael shaking a bit "If you hurt Luke again I'll hurt you"

"No...I mean yeah I promise I won't" Michael shot out. He knew it wasnt just because he was scared of what Dakota would do to him; he would never hurt Luke again. He did start to wonder how Dakota knew about him and Luke though "But how did you-"

"Luke's like my little brother. He knew Trevor got too upset when he would talk about you so Luke would talk to me about you instead" Dakota said.

"What...what kind of stuff did he say?" Michael asked like some middle schooler with a crush but he didn't even care.

"That would take all day" Dakota let out a breathy chuckle "But he's fucking crazy about you"

Michael felt his eyes bulging out of his head and Trevor let out a laugh at Michael's reaction.

"Focus on the game and think about Luke later" Trevor said and it was easy to tell that he had been captain when he was playing high school football.

Michael was still shocked as he was watching Dakota leave and for a second his brain did that thing where he seen Trevor instead but it was quickly being replaced with thoughts of Luke.

No matter how much Michael wanted to win tonights game he knew only Luke would be on his mind and he knew he was fucked.


	11. Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I suck but okay the reason why this took so long is because it's the chapter where Luke goes to Michael's football game and I have written so many football game scenes that I'm actually getting sick of writing them lmao (I like the idea of the boy s being football players but I don't like actually writing football game scenes cause the sport bores me, you get me?) so I hope this is okay.

"Luke" 

Luke snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the two story brick building in front of them. 

He knew they should be getting out of the car already but as soon as they pulled into the parking lot so many memories came flooding in and the only thing on his mind was Michael. 

If Luke was being honest Michael has been the main thing on his mind for a couple of days now but it got worse after last night when Michael had kissed him on the cheek. Last night it occurred to Luke that he had feelings for his ex best friend and it was a thought that still scared him. 

"Are you nervous?" Ashton's voice came again from where he was sitting in the driver's seat. 

"Yeah" Luke had to be honest "A little" 

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. Michael will understand; I know he will" 

"No" Luke said more harshly than he meant to then he was letting out a breath "I wanna do this. I shouldn't be freaking out like this" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Let's just go" Luke said as he was already opening his door. 

Luke had made a promise to Michael and this time he was going to keep it. 

Luke got to the back of the car then Ashton was standing next to him as they made their way across the filled parking lot. 

From here Luke could see the field lights shining bright and the tall and wide bleachers and he remembered how him and Michael used to sit at the very top of them late at night sometimes. It made him sad that they would never have good times like that a Bloomingfield ever again. 

There were a few people still waiting in line to pay to get into the game and Ashton and Luke stood in line behind an elderly couple. 

Luke could feel eyes on him but he was trying so hard to ignore it until he just couldn't anymore

They were only one person away from the front of the line when Luke looked to his left and he could see two boys looking at him like he shouldn't be here and he knew it was true. This wasn't his school anymore. 

They got their tickets and Ashton was putting a hand on the small of Luke's back as they walked towards the bleachers. 

Luke kept his head down because he just didn't want to look at anyone else's lingering eyes on him. He felt like a goldfish in a bowl right now and it was driving him insane. 

This school used to be his kingdom. He would walk into the front doors with Michael every morning and all of a sudden it was like they were all anyone cared about talking to. 

Now it was different. There were so many eyes on him but no one was talking to him. Instead they all seemed like they wanted Luke to leave and they probably did. 

"Jesus" Ashton muttered under his breath and Luke looked over to see him looking around at all the lingering eyes too "I feel like I'm in a different country" 

"Yeah a different country where we aren't wanted" Luke said back as he pushed past a few people. 

"Hey" Ashton stood in front of Luke and put his hands on his shoulders "Nothing is going to happen to you. Everyone is just a bit shocked that we're here" 

Luke nodded and Ashton still seemed like he wanted to say more but then they were waking up the stairs on the bleachers. 

The lights from the field were blinding if he looked right up at them but it was better than looking at the other people in the stands so he looked at them anyways. 

He started to remember all of the times that he was no the field with Michael and they were on separate teams. Playing against Riverton was always such a chore for Luke and he always feared Michael the most. 

But he also remembered the times that he was on the field with Michael when they were on the same team. Michael would always pat him on the back after he did something good and he would amp him up if he was doing poorly. Michael was a lot like Trevor in that way and Luke smiled. 

Right then his phone was vibrating in his pocket and the name that was flashing on the screen made Luke shiver and it was the person he had been avoiding. It was just too hard for Luke to talk to Dakota right now and he knew Dakota just wanted to see him before he left but Luke was having a hard time seeing someone who looked so alike to his best friend who had passed away. 

He also felt so heartbroken for Dakota. Trevor felt like a brother to Luke and he couldn't imagine knowing Trevor all his life like Dakota had then having to lose him. Even at the funeral Luke couldn't look a Dakota without his chest hurting. 

It was all just too much for Luke so he hit "Deny" for probably the 4th time. Luke always felt bad after denying the call because he knew Dakota knew that he was ignoring him. 

Luke took a deep breath and focused back on the field just as the game was starting.

His eyes searched for Michael and when they landed on him the sadness he felt in his chest before was gone. 

Michael was jogging onto the field just like everyone else was and Luke kind of hated himself when he glanced down to see how good Michael's ass looked in his football pants; it looked amazing but Luke blushed then looked up again. 

"It's so strange to see them play while we're up on the bleachers" Ashton said with a chuckle and Luke was already nodding. 

"Yeah, tell me about it" 

*

The game went by smoothly and Luke loved being able to cheer Michael on instead of being scared to see him on the field like he used to be. It was a very nice change but he started to wonder how his own teammates were doing back on his own turf. He was upset with Aaron and a few others but he still hoped they won. Their team had done well all year and he really hoped that wasn’t all a waste because they deserved to go to the championship. 

*

After the game was finished Luke and Ashton were both jumping up with joy as Bloomingfield had won by 10 points and Luke was so happy for Michael. He watched the team leave the field but he kept his eyes glued to Michael and the big smile the boy had on his face; Luke couldn’t wait to congratulate him. 

Everyone was heading towards the bottom of the bleachers and Luke and Ashton were both smooshed between a few people as everyone tried to get down the steps. Luke felt a few people bump harshly into him but he brushed it off and blamed it on the rush that everyone was in and not on the fact that people didn't want him here. 

After they finally got out of the fencing and into the parking lot Luke felt a shiver run down his spine and it wasn't because of the temperature.

Nothing had happened to them while they were watching the game but now they were away from all the crowds and Luke was really afraid that someone would mess with them. 

In the past couple years since he started to go to Bloomingfield he had treated so many Bloomingfield kids like shit and now he was really started to regret that; he was hoping that most of them had forgotten about about his behavior but he knew that wasn't realistic. 

As they were leaving the fencing Michael had texted him and asked him to meet him outside the west wing locker rooms and Luke agreed straight away, just really wanting to see Michael, but now he was a bit nervous going into his old school as they started to cross the dark parking lot that was only lit up by the street lights. 

As they were close to the school it seemed like all his old memories from this place came flooding in and he could remember all the times that him and Michael raced each other up to this door after gym class. Michael always won, being the faster runner, but it was still fun for Luke to at least try.  
Ashton was the one to open the doors into the school and Luke instantly looked up at the balcony that was above them right when they stepped onto the school floor. 

During school hours that balcony would be full of students hurrying to class and Luke must have walked it a thousand times in his time here. 

Luke didn't even know that he was frozen in place in the middle of the hallway until he looked straight ahead to see Ashton ahead of him a few steps and looking back at him. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah” Luke was quick to nod and he walked forwards to catch up to Ashton “Just a lot of memories” 

He looked over to see Ashton looking around the school in awe also. The locker rooms weren't in this part of the school so Ashton had never seen the balcony and high ceilings part of the school.  
Their footsteps echoed in the empty hallway as they turned left and when they got to the end of the hallway the locker rooms would be there. 

Luke peered in the classrooms as they passed and he smiled when he passed the room that he used to attend foods class in. It was his and Michael’s favorite class and all they would do was goof off and get away with it just like everyone else did. It was one of those laid back classes where they could relax and the teacher hated his job so he just let them do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't kill anyone. 

Soon they were standing across from the locker rooms and Luke leaned against the wall on the other side. 

“Is this where Michael wanted to meet you?” 

Luke nodded instantly, knowing this was the west wings locker rooms because he knew this schools layout like the back of his hand. 

Luke started to hope that Michael came out here earlier than the rest of the boys so that Luke didn't have to see all of his old teammates; he was sure they didn't want to see him either.  
Ashton leaned against the wall too and Luke was instantly leaning into his shoulder for comfort and he was resting all of his weight on the boy. 

He was pretty sure that no one would try to hurt him, especially with Ashton here, but the thought was still in the back of his mind and he felt himself shiver a little. 

“Nothing is going to happen to you, Luke” Ashton said, knowing how nervous the boy was and Luke nodded again. 

“I know. I just don't want to see the other guys on my old team. It’s been so long” 

“Some of them were at the funeral though” Ashton reminded him and Luke saw flashes of his old teammates giving him sympathetic stares at the funeral.  
“I know but that was different; that wasn't their turf” 

Luke was a bit offended when Ashton let out a chuckle. 

“You’re being a bit dramatic, don’t you think?” 

“No. They’re really weird about that kind of shit. They won't be happy that I'm here...I know they won't” 

At that Ashton let out a huff, not knowing what else to say and also knowing that he wouldn't be able to calm Luke down no matter what he said. 

Luke and Ashton both looked to the door when it began to open and Luke swears he was holding his breath until he saw who was opening it. 

Two boys that he recognized being in his math class walked out and only briefly made eye contact with him before they were resuming the conversation they were having and continuing to walk down the hallway with their gym bags that were the school colors on their shoulders. 

“See? That wasn't so bad” Ashton said and Luke rolled his eyes. 

“Just wait...there's no way this can go smoothly” Luke was almost positive that something bad would happen while he was here. 

The door was opening again and loud talking and yelling could be heard as light came out into the hallway and Luke wanted it to be Michael so bad but of course it wasn't. 

Luke bit his lip a bit as Blaze and Rob both came out into the hallway and they were both talking about the game with big smiles on their faces, clearly in good moods from the win so Luke hoped they wouldn't notice him but of course he was wrong about that too. 

It was Blaze who noticed him too from his place behind Rob and he had a smile on his face but then he was taking a double look at Luke and the smile was gone as he stopped dead in his tracks. Luke felt himself moving even closer to Ashton, repeating in his head that nothing was going to happen to him. 

“And what the fuck are you doing here?” Blaze raised his eyebrows and now Luke noticed that Rob was looking at him too with his hair still wet from the shower and a loose black Bloomingfield shirt with the sleeves cut off. 

“I-” Luke started then he was taking a deep breath “I’m here for Michael”

“Really?” Blaze spoke in that same snotty tone, it was the one he even used back when they were friends and on the same team “Well maybe you should wait outside”  
Luke swallowed and was about to open his mouth to say that Michael had told him to wait in here but then-

“I think we’re fine right here” Ashton said in a stern and confident voice and Luke just hoped that Blaze and Rob would just walk away instead of starting something. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Blaze stepped forward with his eyes on Ashton and Luke wanted to let out a groan at how much he just wanted to leave already and wait for Michael outside “Have you forgotten where you are?” 

“We’re just waiting for Michael. We aren't hurting anyone so just move along” Ashton even had the guts to wave his hand away like Blaze was some dog he was telling to go away and Luke's eyes widened as he looked back to Blaze who was now clenching his jaw. 

“Just leave it be, Blaze” came a voice behind Blaze and Luke was surprised that Rob would stick up for them.  
Blaze looked just as surprised as he furrowed his eyebrows before turning around to look at Rob. 

“What?” Blaze spit out. 

“It doesn't matter; lets just go” 

Blaze looked back at Luke and Ashton before he was shaking his head and walking a few steps away. 

When he turned around and pointed at Luke Luke jumped a bit. 

“You better hope I don't see you here again. Nobody fucking wants you here, Hemmings” 

That stung a bit, Luke had to admit but he just took a deep breath and knew that the hardest part of this was over because Rob and Blaze always had the worst tempers on the team and probably no one else would mess with them while they were here. 

“What a dick” Ashton mumbled and Luke smiled a bit before looking back to the door. 

Only a few minutes went by before Michael was walking out of the door and Luke lit right up as he stood up straighter. 

Michael was wearing a similar cut off that Rob had been wearing and he had black basketball shorts on as his damp hair stuck to his forehead. 

He looked up to see Luke and he brightly smiled at him before holding the door open a bit.  
Luke felt himself frowning again when Calum walking out behind him. 

“Hey you” Michael said as he walked to stand right in front of Luke and it was easy for Luke to get that smile back on his face. 

“You uh...you guys did great out there” he said briefly looking at Calum too. 

“Thanks” Michael let out a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck and Luke kept looking at his pretty features as his head was down but he quickly wiped the fond look off his face as Michael looked up at him again “It wasn't so bad, right?” he said with a teasing tone but Luke could tell that Michael wanted to know if someone messed with him or not. Luke almost told him but he didn't want to ruin Michaels good mood; plus what Blaze said could have been so much worse so Luke knew he got off lucky. 

“Yeah it was all good” Luke put on his face smile and he felt Michael studying his face for a few seconds as if he wasn't buying it but then Calum was shifting next to him. 

“Oh” Michael chuckled then he was looking to Ashton “Ash this is Calum. Calum this is Ashton”  
Luke was surprised at Calum’s friendly gesture as the boy was the one to reach out his hand first and then Ashton shook it as he smiled at the boy. 

“And you know Luke” Michael did a nervous chuckle this time as he looked at Luke. 

Luke just nodded at Calum and Calum did a slight smile but then he was looking away; Luke really wished they could be friends again and maybe one day they could be. 

They ended up all walking back out into the dark parking lot together and then Michael was playfully bumping into Luke's shoulder to get his attention. 

“Do you wanna come over to my house?” 

And that surprised Luke a bit, although being alone with Michael and spending more time with his was the only thing on his mind and had been the only thing on his mind all day; ever since that kiss last night. Luke still couldn't get it out of his head and it gave him chills just thinking about it. 

“But don’t you have to go to a party or something? You know, to celebrate”

“I don't have to do anything” Michael said with a smile and Luke smiled back. 

Michael ditching a party to hang out with him was something he used to do all the time and Luke really felt like they were getting back to what they used to be and it gave him the best feeling in his chest. 

“Yeah...yeah I wanna come over” Luke shot out, probably too eagerly but it was worth the embarrassment when Michael smiled then wrapped one arm around him. 

As they got to Ashton's car Calum was already walking away towards his car but Luke didn't miss the way the boy looked back at only Ashton and brought confusion to him. 

“Umm Ash, I’m gonna go over to Michael’s” he said as he watched Ashton open his door.  
Luke knew exactly what Ashton was thinking as soon as he looked over and got a smirk on his face and Luke let out a huff of breath. 

“You two have fun” he said before he was getting into his car and Michael let out a little chuckle.  
Luke was blushing a bit as he followed Michael to his own car and he just now remembered that all four of them were supposed to hang out together but Luke was happy that Michael had forgotten about their plan to get Calum and Ashton together. They could all hang out another day but right now Luke just really wanted Michael all to himself. 

They were walking side by side in silence and Luke tried not thinking about the conversation with Blaze earlier. It was hard to imagine that they were actually friends at one point in time and Luke didn't even want to think about it. 

“You sure you’re all right?” Michael said softly as he looked over at Luke.  
Luke looked ahead of them and saw that they were only a few steps away from the car. 

“Y-yeah, I’m good” Luke said again but this time there wasn't anyone else around to distract Michael from asking more questions. 

“You’re being pretty quiet Luke” Michael said in a warning tone like he was warning Luke not to lie to him. 

Luke let out a breath, feeling defeated and got into the car like Michael was. 

They sat there for a few seconds and Luke knew Michael wasn't going to start driving until he started talking. 

“Blaze gave me a bit of shit for being in the school right before you guys came out of the locker room” even without looking at Michael Luke knew the boy was pissed “It wasn't a big deal though; it really wasn't” 

“What did he say?” Michael said in a tired voice. 

“He said that no one wants me here” Luke said quietly but he was quick to continue so “But then Rob told him to just leave us alone so he did. It could have been a lot worse” 

“He’s such a dick” Michael mumbled before he was starting the car then Michael was looking over at Luke again “No one else messed with you though, right?” 

“No...just Blaze. It went a lot better than I thought actually” Luke then got a smile on his face “I just loved seeing you play out there”  
Luke looked over and he swore he saw Michael blushing in the dim light. 

“Yeah?” Michael said with a smirk on his face as he looked over at Luke and Luke just giggled before nodding “Well I’m really happy you were there, Luke “ 

“Me too” Luke said quietly as he looked at Michael’s side view. 

Now that Luke was completely alone with Michael he couldn't stop thinking about the small kiss last night and he couldn't stop thinking about kissing Michael back...on the cheek of course but he still thinks that Michael would be weirded out by it. Luke obviously wanted to kiss him on the lips but he knew that would be greatly overstepping the boundaries; Luke wished it wasn't so complicated though and he wished that he could just tell Michael how he felt and they could live happily ever after.  
It didn't take long for them to pull into Michael’s driveway to see his dark house and Luke knew that Michael’s parents were yet again not there; he had actually forgotten how much Michael’s parents were out of the picture and he wondered if it made Michael sad or not. 

Luke followed closely as they walked up the sidewalk and into the house and Luke looked down to see Michael’s cat rubbing himself on his leg. 

Luke smiled before picking him up and the cat was instantly purring. 

“Do you wanna go lay in bed?” Michael said with a chuckle as he turned around and Luke could tell how tired the boy was and with good reason; he had killed it out there on the field tonight. 

“Tired much?” Luke smiled and Michael smiled back before his eyes were lingering on Like a little while longer. 

“Exhausted” Michael said before he was beginning to walk towards the stairs going downwards and Luke followed with the cat still in his arms. 

They were quick to change into pajamas when they got to Michael’s room and Luke felt himself feeling more comfortable to take his shirt off this time. Luke tried so hard not to blush when he 

Michael was looking over his shoulder at his pale torso.  
Luke watched Michael grab the cat that was perched on the edge of the bed then he was scooting to towards the wall and lying down on his back. 

Luke stood frozen at the adorable sight before him. The cat was lying on Michael’s chest as Michael pet down his back and God, Luke was so fond of this boy. 

Luke let out a breath, trying to get a hold of himself, before he was slipping in the bed too in just Michael’s sweat pants. 

Luke laid on his back and he chuckled when the cat was running over him and jumping off the bed. 

It was when Luke turned on his side to face Michael to see that the other boy was doing the same and Luke felt his breath catch in his throat with how fondly Michael was looking at him. He seemed like he was thinking long and hard about something and Luke really hoped that he was thinking about the kiss from last night too and there was only one way to find out. 

“What umm...what are you thinking about?” Luke said, starting to feel nervous now.  
Michael just did a soft smile as he looked past Luke for a few seconds before focusing on him again. 

“Me and you” Michael said simply but it was enough to get Luke excited, thinking that maybe Michael was thinking about last night “How far we’ve come...sometimes I can’t believe that you’re back in my life” 

Luke smiled, thinking it was so sweet what Michael was saying but it wasn't what he was hoping for. 

“What are you thinking about?” Michael said and Luke felt himself shutting down. Now was his chance to tell Michael was he was really thinking about but he was too scared; scared that he would fuck everything up by saying his true feelings. 

“Just the same thing you were thinking about” Luke shrugged. 

“Is that really what you were thinking about?” Michael said, of course seeing right through Luke like always. 

“No” Luke chuckled, trying to not make himself sound so serious “It’s not what I was thinking about” 

Luke tensed up when Michael scooted closer to him as the boy looked his face up and down. Luke swore he wanted to just lunge forward and kiss Michael without saying anything but he knew he couldn't do that. 

“Can you-” Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes to see Michael patiently waiting for him to speak “Can you do what you did last night?” 

Michael of course looked puzzled at first because Luke knew he had not been very specific but he just couldn't say the actual words. 

Then it was as if Michael realized what Luke was talking about and Luke watched his cheeks turn a pale pink color before he was swallowing hard. 

“Are you sure?” Michael whispered and Luke had never heard him sound so small. 

“I’m sure” Luke promised “I haven't been able to stop thinking about it” Luke bit at his lip at that last statement. 

Michael still looked a bit hesitant as he just laid there looking back at Luke and Luke was scared that Michael wasn't going to kiss him. 

Michael was then releasing his lower lip from his teeth and beginning to lean forward and Luke swore he stopped breathing. 

Luke closed his eyes as he felt Michael’s lips on his cheek but this time the boy didn't pull away right away. He left his lips there a few seconds before he was kissing lower on Luke’s cheek and 

Luke could feel his heartbeat picking up even more by the second. 

Soon Michael was pecking a spot right next to Luke’s lips and Luke couldn't take it anymore.  
He felt himself getting brave as he backed up a bit to look at Michael then he just went for it.  
He was pressing his lips against Michael’s and he knew Michael had been expecting it when he felt the boy kiss his him back right away and just as eagerly.  
Luke felt goosebumps all over his body as Michael let out a groan and then the boy was putting his hand on the back of Luke’s head and kissing him even deeper. 

Kissing Michael felt so amazing and so familiar all at the same time and Luke had no idea why this hadn't happened earlier. He was surprised that their relationship didn't start with them dating because everything about this felt right and Luke had never felt so happy in his entire life. 

Luke still kept his lips touching Michael’s as he breathed in before going in to kiss him again and he let his hand begin to rub up and down Michael’s bare torso. 

Michael’s skin was so warm under his fingers and he felt goosebumps beginning to form there just from his touch. 

Michael’s hand was then drifting down to the back of Luke’s neck then it moved to his face as he cupped Luke’s jaw and rubbed his thumb against the skin there and Luke was in heaven. 

When they both came back for air Michael was instantly pressing his forehead against Luke’s and taking a deep breath with his eyes still closed but Luke’s were wide open. 

“I haven't been able to stop thinking about last night either” Michael whispered just as his eyes were beginning to open and Luke brought his hand down to rest on Michael’s hip as he felt Michael rubbing at his neck. 

“I want this, Michael” Luke said desperately “I really want this”  
Luke wanted a romantic relationship with Michael and he hoped that Michael did too. 

“I want it too” Michael said, knowing exactly what Luke was talking about.  
Michael was then leaning forward to kiss Luke but much slower this time as he let out a deep breath on Luke’s lips. 

“Been wanting it for a while” Michael admitted and Luke felt so at peace and happy. 

“Me too” Luke said before pressing himself right up against Michael’s chest as he pecked kisses down the boy's face, making Michael let out the cutest giggle. 

That night Luke fell asleep with his head on Michael’s chest to the feeling of the boy rubbings his fingers through his hair and Luke realized right then that he wanted to do this for the rest of his life.


End file.
